Alphabet Soup
by goldpiece
Summary: series of one-shots exploring different aspects of intimacy
1. Acrophilia

_AN: Okay, here it is, the long awaited pure smut story from Goldpiece. This isn't much of a story however, more a collection of twenty six oneshots. Each chapter will contain a different sexual scenario, each one starting with a different letter of the alphabet. I know what you're all thinking….Goldpiece, there can't possibly be something for every letter. Well my loyal readers, guess what? There is. It'll be a challenge, but I'm up to the task._

All he knew was that they were up high. That was really the only thought he had about riding the elevator to the top of the Washington monument with Bones at his side. Well, they were up high and the ride took an extraordinarily long time. He looked over at his partner for a moment as she stared straight ahead at the elevator doors. He'd told her he had a surprise for her, and had managed to get her to leave the lab with him, much to his surprise. Granted, it was getting easier to convince her to leave early, and this was one opportunity he didn't want her to miss out on.

"You know, no building in Washington DC is allowed to be taller than this monument," he said, feeling the need to fill the silence of the elevator with…something. She looked at him a long moment before turning back to face the closed doors before them.

"It was designed to show the strength of the new American Nation, and being that strength is shown in size, the designers chose an obelisk for the design, an obvious phallic symbol."

"Bones," Booth warned as he shifted uncomfortably next to her. She glanced at him once more.

"You can't honestly tell me that it makes you uncomfortable to talk about phallic symbols. You yourself sexualize things, like wearing that 'cocky' belt buckle." Her eyes trailed down to said belt buckle before returning her gaze to his face.

"Yes thank you for that Dr. Ruth," he muttered. He shifted uncomfortably again. Why did she always have to bring up sex when they were out together? 

"Besides, this culture is full of obvious phallic symbols, often in ways that are subtle. For example, the swordfight in the movie 'Star Wars' uses phallic representations to show who is the more powerful." The doors to the elevator opened and the pair stepped out into the quiet of the observation deck. The sun was beginning to set on the horizon, the last rays of the sun shooting into the room, casting golden shadows on the grey walls.

"Are you talking about light sabers?" 

"I believe that's what they were called. The villain, Darth Vader holds his light saber at his hip in roughly the same position one would find an erect penis. His saber is also shown as longer than that of his opposition, showing who is more powerful in the pair in a very subtle way." Temperance looked around for a moment, walking to one of the observation windows, opening up the dim space to a panorama of the city.

"Great, thanks a lot Bones, now I'll never be able to watch 'Star Wars' again without thinking about Darth Vader's equipment."

"All I'm saying is that in all cultures around the world that are male dominant, objects that are associated with power are shaped like a phallus. Likewise on female fertility goddesses you find that the indicators of being a good breeder are emphasized such as the breasts or wide hips." Booth's eyes inadvertently wandered over her frame, lingering on the very objects she was talking about. He snapped his gaze back up to her face when she turned to look at him.

"Are you sure it's okay for us to be up here?"

"Of course it is. I just had to call in a favor." Brennan smiled at him as she glanced back out of the window. He liked watching her when she wasn't consumed with work. She just seemed so much more relaxed at times like this as the sunlight glinted off the red in her hair almost seeming to set it to flame. He stepped up behind her to look out the window.

"It's beautiful up here," she murmured quietly, taking in the sight before her. She'd always found heights to be stimulating, and this was proving no exception. She leaned over further to look out the window, and it felt as though she was going to fall through the narrow slit and fall down. A tingling sensation washed over her and she shifted slightly at the feeling. What would it feel like to soar out of the window fly high above the city, looking down on the people below as they went about their day? She brushed her arm slightly across her breast to relieve the oversensitive skin. God, it was exhilarating.

"It is," Booth responded in kind. When he placed his hand on her back to steady himself as he looked out from behind her, she gasped, hyper aware of his proximity to her. She didn't jump in surprise, but the gasp sounded…was she aroused? He slid his hand around her waist and just under the hem of her shirt, letting his fingers dance over her skin. It was a risk, seeing how far he could take this, but he was willing to give it a shot.

"Booth," she breathed out and he thought she was going to protest. Instead he found her hands slipping back and brushing along the sides of his ass, pulling him closer to her body. She's into this, he thought and could feel himself hardening at the thought. He pressed his hips into hers, his growing erection nestled against the round globes of her ass. His hand slid further up until he was cupping her breast, his thumb brushing against her nipple ever so lightly. The sound that escaped from her lips sounded oddly like that of a kitten, mewling to get attention. He could feel the tightened bud harden under his touch and shifted his hand to roll it between his fingers.

As she pressed her hips back into him again, he let his other hand drift under the hem of her skirt, trailing along her thigh until he reached the edge of her satin panties. He cupped her mound and swore under his breath, feeling the moisture seeping through the material.

"Christ Bones," he groaned out before pressing his lips to her neck and sucking on the cord there. With one hand, she steadied herself against the window; the other wove its way back into Booth's hair, pulling him in closer to her. Slipping his fingers past the edge of her panties, he sank them between her wet folds, running them up and down as he brushed past her clitoris and probed into her core. She moaned and thrust against his hand, wanting to feel more. 

When he ground his hips against her again, she let out a small moan and let go of his hair. He trailed his lips down onto her shoulder, his teeth grazing her skin as he continued to stimulate her rosy tip. Brennan let go of the window rim and reached back, fumbling with his belt buckle. When she was unable to get it undone with her shaking fingers, Booth let out a chuckle and moved away from her to unfasten it himself. She let out a groan of protest and spun to face him.

"I wanted to do that." She brushed his hands aside, unclipped the belt, and popped the button on his jeans before reaching in and circling his erection with her slim fingers. He breathed out a curse and closed his eyes.

"Then by all means…" His voice sounded tight as he clenched his teeth. She was moving her hand up and down his shaft, squeezing lightly as she reached the head. Brennan was impressed with his size. She'd always figured he'd be thick, but it was the length…kind of like the monument they were in, straight and tall. She snickered internally at her own joke before returning her attention to the much more pleasurable job at hand.

Booth leaned in, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. His hands still being free, cupped her cheeks to guide her as he traced her lips with his tongue, dipping inside to taste her when she opened up for him. Another moan escaped her as their tongues rubbed sensually against one another.

"You are so damn sexy," Booth growled, breaking away from the kiss and backing her into the window sill. As she leaned back against the cool glass, the last vestiges of sunlight illuminated behind her, she had the sensation that at any second, the glass could give out and she could fall over five hundred feet to the bottom. Her heartbeat increased at the thought and her breathing became shallower.

"Booth, I need you," she said, reaching for him and pulling him into another hungry kiss. He tasted so good, and he was so good at manipulating her lips. He slipped one hand up to cup her breast while the other slipped past her panties. He pressed two fingers into her core and pumped them in and out slowly as she ground her hips against his hand. The sounds emitting from her were animalistic, and her hands moved erratically against him.

"Shit Bones, you need to stop." Temperance let go of him and looked up at him, her eyes becoming glazed. He removed his fingers once again and after undoing the zipper, dropped his pants. Booth tugged at her panties, pulling them off of her as she gasped, the cold stone of the window sill chill against her fevered skin.

He pressed her legs open wider and stepped between them, nestling himself just at her entrance. Booth took a moment to sweep her hair from her face and dropped a kiss to her lips as he slid into her moist folds.

"Fuck," she muttered, arching in toward him and squeezing her walls around him. He filled her up like no one else had, stretching her. As he pulled back, almost completely withdrawing, Brennan let out a ragged breath. What was he doing to her? What were they doing for that matter? They were partners, friends… Temperance found she didn't care. The height they were at, and knowing that no one could see what was going on behind the glass had turned her on. She needed the release, but Booth's actions surprised her. Not that she was complaining mind you, especially when he was pumping into her like he was. She shifted her hips and cursed again as his tip brushed against a particularly sensitive spot.

Brennan wrapped her arms around him, trying to pull him in closer to her as he thrust at a steady pace. She leaned in and captured his earlobe between her teeth, tugging lightly on it as he nipped at her shoulder. Her grip on his body tightened as she felt herself building toward an orgasm. Sensing that she was getting close, Booth let go of her hips with one hand and rubbed her clit furiously. Brennan sucked in a breath and arched toward him, her nipples rubbing against the lace fabric of her bra. She let go of him and leaned back on the window, her hands circling and squeezing her breasts to relieve some of the feeling.

"Jesus H., you are so fucking hot Bones," Booth ground out, his pace increasing as he watched her manipulating her breasts. He could feel her tensing under him, her back beginning to arch again as the spasms began to hit her. She let out a cry and clutched at Booth as the waves of pleasure made her dizzy. It was as though she had vertigo and was spinning, falling into his arms in a boneless heap. 

Booth thrust harder, faster as he watched her fall, coming shortly after her and leaning in, trembling as he came down from his own high. Panting, they looked at each other and smiled.

"Booth?"

"Yeah Bones?" He pulled out of her and stepped away to straighten out his clothing. Brennan remained where she was, closing her eyes as she let out a blissful smile.

"I think we should go on a vacation together somewhere."

"Yeah? Where?" Brennan opened her eyes and slid from the window sill. She looked around in the darkened room for her panties, picking them up triumphantly once she spotted them.

"Maybe Africa." Booth looked at her incredulously as she slipped the underwear back on.

"Why in the hell would we go to Africa?"

"To see Victoria Falls, the tallest waterfall in the world. Just think of it Booth, we could go to the top, see out for miles, winds threatening to blow us over the edge…" The blissful smile returned. Booth shook his head in disbelief.

"Bones, if it's height you want, then why don't we just stay a little closer to home and visit the Grand Canyon."

"Oh, I always wanted to go there," she said and sauntered past him toward the elevator. Watching her walk away from him, Booth had to chuckle. Something told him he'd be calling in more favors from his friend the security guard. As the doors slid open and Brennan stepped inside, she turned around to look at Booth.

"Well? Are you coming?"

"I already did Bones, already did."


	2. Bondage

"Do you like the way they look Booth

"Do you like the way they look Booth?" Temperance stood off to one side in the shadows, but Booth could feel her looking at him. He strained against the handcuffs that bound him at the wrist to the bed.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw how you kept looking at those blondes, especially the one who posed for that men's magazine."

"Bones, come on. Let me go." Again he strained against the shackles, hoping there was a weak link.

"She's married you know. She has a son. So is the lingerie model you kept looking at. Rebecca, Tessa… was Cam a fluke? You generally seem to prefer blondes." Temperance stepped from the shadows and Booth gasped when he saw her.

"What did you do to your hair?" Blonde. Her hair was blonde. That beautiful hair of hers that he loved was…blonde.

"You seem to favor blondes so I'm just going with the trend. Did you know that biologically, blonde hair is associated with youth, and scientists believe that the reason men are attracted to it is because they are looking for youthful women. Are you looking for a younger woman, maybe say someone around eighteen?" Brennan dropped the jacket she was wearing and Booth swore. She had on a button down white shirt, very short plaid skirt, and thigh high white stockings in stiletto heels.

"Oh fuck," he breathed. He'd have to go to confession everyday for a month. Temperance sauntered toward him, hips swaying seductively. When she reached the edge of the bed, she stopped and crossed her arms, pressing her breasts together to practically spill out of her top.

"No, I don't think that's right. You've never shown an interest in younger women." She reached to her back and unzipped the skirt, stepping out of it as it pooled at her feet. Booth breathed out, straining against the hand cuffs as his pants became uncomfortably tight. "You've always been interested in strong women, but I have to wonder… if that's the case, then why did you keep looking at those models? Were you picturing them in the lingerie they model?" Brennan unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it aside revealing the corset and matching panties she wore underneath.

"Bones…" Temperance crawled across the bed and straddled his hips.

"Is that what has you so interested?"

"No," he ground out as she rocked against his hips. As he lifted his pelvis to meet her, she rose up, creating distance between their bodies.

"Really? Then what is it that holds your interest?"

"I just want you," he answered through gritted teeth. She was going to kill him, he just knew it. Placing her hands on his chest, Brennan scooted forward so that she was sitting over his abdomen.

"Don't tell me what you think I want to hear."

"I'm not. Jesus Bones, I want you so bad right now…" Brennan arched an eyebrow as Booth struggled to free himself from the cuffs. He wanted to touch her, to show her exactly how much he wanted her.

"Is it because of the blonde hair, or because you're thinking of those models in their underwear. Do you wonder what they're doing right now? Maybe the married woman is with her husband and he's touching her." Brennan trailed her hand down over her breasts and stomach until it was resting against the satin of her panties. "Maybe he's making her cry out in ecstasy." Brennan flicked her index finger over her clitoris and let out a moan. Booth swallowed as he watched her, the hand cuffs clinking as he tried to reach for her once again.

"Temperance…" Brennan looked at him, her hand hovering over her core.

"Is that what you want Seeley? Do you want to touch me and make me call out your name?"

"Yes." He watched as she rubbed herself again, her hips moving to get a better angle against her hand. She threw her head back and groaned as her fingers hit a particularly sensitive spot.

"Do you want to put your mouth on me and make me come while you taste me?" She brought a finger up to her mouth and sucked on it before trailing it down and circling it around one of her breasts. "Do you want to nip at me and feel my breast grow heavy with want? Do you want to hear me panting because of what you're doing to my body?"

"Fuck Bones, you're so damned hot. Please let me touch you." He rattled his chains again, straining to get more contact. He needed some relief from the ache in his loins. He needed to feel her around him, needed to pound into her to relieve the overwhelming itch.

"No. You need to learn your lesson Booth. You shouldn't be looking at other women." She reached down and rubbed herself again, hissing at the contact between her clitoris and the material of her panties. She was wet, and it was seeping through the satin. As she rocked against his stomach, Booth could feel the moisture coating his skin.

"Only you Temperance, you're all I see." He wriggled, hoping that the material of his pants would provide enough friction to take off the edge.

"I'll make sure I'm the only woman on your mind for a long time." With her free hand, she hooked the crotch of her panties, pulling them to one side as she slid a finger into her core and stroked the sensitive spot on the front of her walls. As she moved her finger in and out, her other hand trailed up to her breasts and squeezed before circling over the nipple.

"God damn it, please, I want to touch you." His hands curled into fists as he watched her from the desire to touch her. He wanted it to be his hand providing that pleasure. He wanted her nipple in his mouth as he sucked on the rosy peak. She needed to be writhing in pleasure from his ministrations. Involuntarily his hips bucked up off the bed, desperate to relieve the ache there. He needed to feel her surrounding him.

"No, you need to learn your lesson." She began to stroke herself faster, panting as the tension in her body mounted. She twisted her hand slightly and placed her thumb against her clit and pressed on it before shouting out at the waves it sparked.

Booth watched her, his own breath coming in pants now. God he was so close to losing it, but he was so fascinated watching her at the same time. There was a familiar tightening in his groin as she continued to rock back and forth against his chest, a more erotic sight he'd never seen. She was moaning almost continually as her orgasm built, the sound driving Booth mad. She was so damned hot with her hair wild and loose down her back as she arched forward.

With a shout, spasms racked his body, and he twisted, straining against the cuffs, knowing there would be bruises on his wrists in the morning. He panted, watching as her orgasm finally hit, and she collapsed over onto his chest in a boneless heap. For several long minutes, both just lay there, panting, recovering from the experience. Finally she looked up to find him watching her.

"I trust the lesson was learned then?"

"You're always going to be the only woman I want."

"Try to remember that in future." Brennan leaned forward and kissed Booth long and slowly, her tongue sliding against his as her fevered body brushed over his skin. As the kiss broke, she climbed off of him and headed toward the bathroom, glancing back at him once with a sexy little smile. Just before she shut the door, she reached up and pulled the blonde wig from her head and dropped it to the floor along with the rest of her discarded clothing. As she disappeared from view, Booth shook his head in amazement and tried to sit up. Damn it.

"Uh Bones, a little help here." He could hear her laughing through the closed door and cursed under his breath. Why did he have to fall in love with someone as frustrating as that woman? Resigned to the wait, he settled back onto the pillows and prayed that anytime he needed to be punished he'd get a repeat performance.


	3. cyber sex

_I talked to Caroline and she thinks that the case will go to trial within the next month, so a pretty quick turnaround this time. _Brennan looked at the message Booth sent her via instant message and smiled. It was a relief to know that the most difficult case they'd had would get processed quickly.

_Glad to hear it. It's always good to get men like him off the street._

_It really is. All I need now is your signature on the files and we're good to go. Are you busy this evening? I could stop by and get it taken care of then._

_Actually, I have to go home and do some laundry._

_The laundry excuse huh? You just don't want to see me this evening do you?_

_No, I really have a lot of laundry to do. We've been so busy lately that I haven't had the time to get some of my cleaning done._

_Does that mean you're suffering through today in granny panties?_ Brennan could imagine Booth laughing on his side of the connection, but the joke was a little bit lost on her.

_I'm not sure what you mean._

_Of course you don't Bones. You know those ladies under things that are really big and can't possibly fit well that you just wouldn't want to ever get caught wearing? Granny panties._

_Oh. No, that's not the problem._

_Well then what is?_

_I've been so lax in getting my laundry done that I had to resort to going without any underwear today._ Brennan looked at the screen and adjusted the straps on her halter top dress. If it weren't for the fact that she'd run out of underwear then she never would have worn the dress to work. After about a minute, and Booth still hadn't responded to her message, she worried the connection may have been lost. _Booth, are you still there?_

_Excuse me, but did you say no underwear as in no panties…or nothing?_

_Yes. It's a perfectly logical thing to do, and besides, humans have only been wearing undergarments for a few hundred years._

_Wow Bones, that's…you're wearing that red halter dress, aren't you?_

_Yes. I didn't have anything else that I could wear to work that would work with a natural state._ There was another long pause before Booth responded again. She figured that he might have a fellow agent come in with some information or something. Booth usually was quick to respond.

_You know, if you were any other woman, I'd swear there was an ulterior motive here._ Brennan frowned when she read the line.

_I'm not sure I understand._

_Let's just say that when I was younger I had a one nine hundred phone call that began this way._ Brennan blushed down to her toes, her mind quickly catching up to what Booth was already thinking. The mild embarrassment didn't last long though as another thought struck her. How far would he be willing to go with this conversation?

_You know, it's a little bit cold in this office. Since I usually have my lab coat on, I don't think I ever noticed the temperature, but right now my nipples are quite taut._

_Bones…you're playing with fire here._

_I hope so. Hopefully it will warm up my office._ There was another long pause, but this time Brennan's heart was thundering in her chest. Would he respond, or would this conversation be cut short and they'd have an awkward few days before things returned to normal?

_If I were there, I think I know a way that would warm you up._

_Yeah, and what would you do?_ Brennan held her breath as she waited for Booth's response. This was a dangerous game they were playing.

_First thing I would do is pull you up against me, letting my body heat warm you as I press my lips to yours._ Brennan brought one hand up to touch her lips. She knew all too well what it felt like to kiss Booth, what his lips against hers felt like thanks to Caroline Julian and a sprig of mistletoe.

_Hmmm, I'm still cold Booth._

_I haven't finished. As I kiss you, you'd open your mouth slightly and touch your tongue to my lips, asking me to allow you entry to which I comply._

_You taste good, and I can't seem to get enough of your flavor._

_You're killing me here Bones, you know that? It is not a good thing to have a hard on at the Hoover Building._

_Are we at your office? I thought we're here in my office. And as I recall, you are kissing me. Our tongues are sliding against each other, tasting, touching. I slide my hands up over your chest and wrap them around your neck, pulling you closer to me, so close I can feel your erection pressing against me._ Temperance shifted in her seat as warmth spread out from her core. There was something so…arousing about doing this while at work.

_I grind my hips against you so you know how much I want you. I break the kiss so I can trail down your jaw and onto your neck, wanting to taste all of you. When I reach that spot where your neck meets your shoulder, I nip at your skin gently._ Brennan sucked in a breath as she ran her hand from her lips to her clavicle, resting it on the exact spot she imagined his lips to be.

_I run my fingers through your hair, loving the feel of it under my hands. I hold your head to my neck, encouraging you to continue. I can smell your cologne with you as close as you are and I find the scent to be incredibly arousing. I can feel myself growing wet and I want you to touch me, touch my skin. _Brennan clamped her legs together, fighting the arousal she felt growing there. She let her hand wander down to her breast and she traced lazy circles there.

_All you have to do is ask Bones, and that's just what you do. You tell me how much you want me to touch you, and I untie the straps to your dress, dropping them and exposing your breasts to me. They're beautiful Bones, you're beautiful. I want to show you how beautiful I think you are and lower my head so I can kiss you there. I take one of your nipples into my mouth and suck on it lightly. I can feel it harden under my lips and it turns me on so much._

_I want to feel you too, so I reach for your belt buckle and undo it. I want to see what it is you keep underneath that belt buckle. Are you bragging, or is it a bluff? I undo the button on your slacks, pull down the zipper and reach inside, circling my hand around you._

_Fuck Bones, it's times like this I hate having glass walls._ Brennan blinked at the words and turned her head. From the examination platform, Angela was looking at her with an odd expression on her face. Damn it, Temperance thought as she swiveled around slightly, her back completely to the door. _The secretaries are looking at me. I swear they know what's going on._

_We can end this if we need to._

_Oh no. We've gone this far. I'm not stopping for…hold on; I have a call coming in._ Brennan sighed and leaned back in her chair. She lowered her hand from her breast and set it in her lap, jumping once at the contact. She'd been unaware of the heightened state of her arousal, and gently swiped a finger along the junction of her thighs.

"Dr. Brennan." She let out a yelp, sat up straight and whirled her chair around. Zack stood in the doorway, a puzzled expression on his face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she barked out, then winced at the tone in her voice. She didn't need to yell at her colleague.

"You seem a little…"

"I'm wearing panties." Oh lord, why did she have to say that? Zack looked at her again, his eyes wide in surprise.

"Why would I need to know…?" He glanced once at the computer screen behind her, then met her gaze once more. "Ah, I believe I've interrupted you during the course of 'cyber sex'. I can come back later."

"Yes, thank you Zack." She forced a smile and as he left her office, dropping her head into her hands. A small beep brought her attention back to the computer screen.

_Where were we? Oh yeah. You're driving me crazy with the feel of your hand surrounding me and I thrust into your grip, groaning as I do so. I've obsessed about your hands and what they could do. I love watching as you look at bones, taking the time to examine each one. I wonder if you'll give me the same kind of attention you do the remains that you identify._

_Your mouth on my breast feels good too, and I arch into you hoping you can take more of me into your mouth, hoping that you'll lay open mouthed kisses all over them. I want to feel you in me, and tell you as much._ Brennan glanced once over her shoulder and noted that everyone's attention was away from her and on their work. Slowly, she reached under the hem of her skirt and ran a finger along herself, hissing at the contact.

_I don't want to end this early, so I slip a finger inside of you. You are so wet and tight that I know you'll feel good surrounding me. As I begin to pump in and out of you, I twist my hand enough to press against your clit with my thumb, brushing it in time with the thrusts of my hand._ Damn he was good she thought as she mimicked what he'd just written. She had to bite back a moan at the sensations coursing through her.

_My legs are a little weak, so we move over to the couch and you remove your hand long enough to lay me down. I roll my hips into your touch and reach up to squeeze my breast as you watch. I find it so sexy that you want to watch me as you give me so much pleasure._

_I can't help but watch. You're so hot and the noises you're making are driving me crazy. I take out my hand and you protest until you realize what I'm doing. I position myself over you, feeling myself against your entrance, but I don't go in just yet. I look into your eyes and tell you how I feel about you, tell you how much you mean to me, because between us, it could never be just sex. God Temperance, between us, it's so much more than just sex._ Brennan paused as she read the words, her heart pounding even more.

_And what would those words be?_

_Not now, not like this. When I tell you it's going to be in person and it's going to be the right moment, not over the computer while having a virtual fuck._ She blinks at the crudeness of the last line. If he won't tell her now then that meant… Oh holy hell. Brennan swallowed nervously and continued with her one handed typing.

_I say the words back, and I would Booth. With you, I'm not afraid that you'll hurt me. I know I can be safe with you. I look into your eyes and say the words back, and then I lean up and kiss you on the lips to show that I'm serious. I want this to be the start of something incredible._

_I want what we have to be special, and while frenzied before, I slow down, pushing into you gently. This is a moment I've dreamed about for so long and I want to remember it. I want to remember the feeling of our first time together. I look into your eyes and see that you're feeling the same way._ Temperance took in a breath and fought back a tear. Even though it was just a few words over the computer, she knew he was serious. He wanted her and he wanted it to be special, to have meaning.

_You overwhelm me. I'm feeling so much as we're connected, more than I've felt with anyone. This isn't just pure lust, it's more, and as you move, you let me know through your kisses and through your murmured words. Sensations and feelings burst through me, and you hold onto me until they subside, kissing me when I finally open my eyes and look at you. You smile and it's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen._

_Temperance?_

_Yeah Booth?_

_Go out with me tonight._

_I'd love to._

_Until then…_She smiled as he signed off the line and took a moment to compose herself. There was a gentle knock at the door, and Brennan spun her chair around to see who was there.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Brennan gave her best friend a smile and nodded her head. Angela looked at her and frowned slightly. "Have you been crying?"

"He loves me Ange, Booth loves me."

"I know." Angela finally returned the smile and turned to leave the office. As she reached the doorway, she paused and looked back at her best friend. "Oh and Bren? I hope you realize that everything that passes through those computers is seen by other people." Damn it. Temperance looked at the conversation still visible on her computer screen and found that for the moment, she didn't care. Something new was between her and Booth and that's all that mattered.


	4. Dry Humping

_AN: Okay, I had some issues trying to write this chapter. I hope it turned out okay though. I know it's shorter than what I've written in the past, but it really did cause me some issues trying to come up with a good idea. I went with a humorous take, and I hope it turned out okay. As always, I appreciate a response._

"I'm going to kill Sweets," Booth groused as he shifted in his chair. How the therapist had talked them into this he'd never know. Brennan sighed, trying to stay as still as possible. This wasn't exactly the most comfortable arrangement.

"I'll join you." The pair were in an awkward position. Booth sat on a chair with his arms wrapped and tied around Brennan who was straddling him. Her arms were similarly tied around Booth. Temperance sighed and wriggled slightly on Booth's lap, watching as he gritted his teeth.

"We're adults for Christ's sake. What does he think we're going to do, play seven minutes in heaven?" Please Bones, Booth thought, stop wiggling. It's not good for my health.

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"Seven minutes in heaven. I've never heard of it. Is it a game of some sort?" Booth looked at her in disbelief.

"You've never heard of seven minutes in heaven? Come on Bones, you've got to be pulling my leg."

"I'm not pulling anything." Brennan squirmed again as if she were emphasizing the fact that she was in fact sitting and incapable of pulling on anything at the moment.

"Seven minutes in heaven is a game that teenagers play. At a party, two people at a time are sent into a closet to make out for seven minutes, hence the title." Brennan screwed up her face as she thought for a moment.

"That doesn't make sense. Presumably, the two people put in the closet would be inexperienced, thus the pair would have an awkward time. How could that possibly be fun?" Booth frowned at her and shifted in his seat again.

"You know what? Maybe we shouldn't talk right now."

"What? Why?"

"Because you just suck the fun out of everything, that's why."

"Well, did you ever play?"

"Are you kidding? I was a champ at it. When I was fifteen, I made Mary Ellen O'Leary…you know." Booth grinned, waggling his eyebrows at Brennan. She shook her head at her partner. The man got embarrassed every time they talked about sex unless it was some story about his own prowess between the sheets.

"You know, I think she faked it."

"Trust me, she didn't."

"It takes on average twelve minutes for a woman to reach orgasm, and that's if she's ready and has an experienced partner."

"I'm just that good then." Oh how she wanted to wipe that cocky grin off his face.

"I bet you're all bluster and no truth."

"You don't think I'm capable of bringing a woman to orgasm in less than seven minutes?"

"I've yet to meet a man that can."

"Then you can't have had very good sex."

"Sex has always been fine, thank you very much."

"See? Fine and great are two entirely different levels of satisfaction. I in fact am great in the sack."

"Is that why you wear the 'cocky' belt buckle?" Brennan shifted and pressed her pelvis into his in an effort to point to the buckle without the use of her hands. Booth just quirked up the side of his mouth and pressed back.

"You don't think I can do it?"

"No, I don't."

"I'll make you a little wager then Bones. I make you come in seven minutes or less and you agree to take our relationship past where it is now."

"And if you don't?"

"Your choice of consequence. Is it a deal?"

"Sure, and by the way, I'll really enjoy watching you kiss Zack on the lips."

"You're cruel, you know that?"

"Well, you said it could be anything."

"Fine, are you ready to do this?"

"Bring it on Booth. I can…" She didn't get to finish her thought as she found Booth's lips firmly attached to hers. Damn but the man could kiss, she thought as he flicked the tip of his tongue against her lips, tracing them. She let out a sigh and felt him slip in, rubbing against her, tracing the inside of her mouth.

Using his binds to advantage, Booth pulled Temperance forward, pressing her firmly to him as he thrust his hips up, making contact with her. She gasped again and ripped her mouth from his as she felt the evidence of his growing arousal pressed against her. The two held each other's gaze before Booth dropped his hips and repeated the action.

"Come on Bones, no backing out now."

"I never back down from a … oh just like that." The contact from his hips caused the seam of her pants to bump into her clitoris. She gasped as the area was bumped again. Brennan dropped her lips onto his again, but only briefly as she trailed across his jaw line and to his ear. She took the lobe between her teeth and sucked on it. At his intake of breath, she grinned. She'd outlast him for sure.

Booth knew what she was trying to do, and moved his arms further down her back. He wriggled enough to get one hand under the edge of her shirt, and then ran a finger along the edge of her pants. She let out a small shriek and arched forward, her chest pressing into his as she let go of his ear lobe. Booth used the opportunity to recapture her lips with his, invading her mouth and thrusting his tongue in and out, stroking it along hers in time with the movement of his hips.

Temperance opened her eyes briefly to glance up behind her partner's head. The clock on the wall informed her that they'd only been doing this for three minutes, but it seemed longer. The very thought of what this would be like without their clothes was making her wet, and the moist material of her panties was providing additional friction to her rapidly heightening sensitivity.

"Stop thinking and just go with it Bones," Booth gasped out as he ripped his mouth away from her. He moved in again, this time running his teeth along the cord of her neck and sending shivers down her spine. Again she arched into him, stopping at an awkward angle as he began to place open mouthed kisses along the edge of her shirt.

Taking a breath, she concentrated on the sensations building in her system. She could feel every thrust of his hips as they struck hers, electricity seeming to spark from her clitoris every time the material of her clothing rubbed against it, and she ground back into him, meeting him on every upward stroke.

She was panting now, and was amazed at how close to the edge she was. He hadn't touched her breasts, hadn't spent time 'warming her up' and yet she was closing in on an orgasm. Of course she had fantasies about her partner, what woman wouldn't? This however was the farthest from her general imaginings that she could get with him. There was no actual sex involved and yet the coiling tension building inside of her as he continued to grind against her told her that she was ready to burst. If only she could hold out that last…to hell with it.

As a loud keening sound escaped her lips, Brennan arched forward hard into Booth. He leaned back trying to give her more room as her body shook with waves of pleasure, but he leaned too far. Suddenly they were heading for the ground with no way to break the fall. As they hit the ground, they looked at each other with wide eyes and began to laugh.

"Is everything okay in here," Lance Sweets asked as he opened the door to their cramped room. Seeing them tipped over, he hurried quickly to their sides and began to untie their binds.

"Yeah, everything's just peachy," Booth responded, rubbing his wrists as Brennan tumbled off of him. "You lock us up again and I will shoot you."

"Still have some anger to work out I see. Well, I'm sure we can address that in therapy next week." Sweets left the room ahead of the pair as they slowly regained their feet.

"So Bones, where do you want to go for dinner?" He placed his hands on her shoulders as he led her from the room, using her body to shield the very obvious erection in his pants.

"I don't know, maybe we could get some Indian Food. I'm in the mood for something a little…spicy." Temperance looked back at him and smiled. Spicy? Oh, he could definitely do that he thought as they left the building.


	5. Exhibitionist

_AN: Okay, by its nature, this chapter could have gone under either exhibitionist or voyeurism. I tried to concentrate on the former, and hopefully it worked. This is shorter than the others, but I had fun writing it. There are three songs used in this chapter, 'Cherry Pie' by Warrant, 'Rag Doll' by Aerosmith, and 'Pour Some Sugar on Me' by Def Leppard. Hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it._

Booth stood by the railing of the examination platform at the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal labs as he watched Temperance and her team going over some remains. He was waiting for his partner to finish up some work before they left for the diner, and he for one was really looking forward to having some cherry pie. A smile lit over his face and he began to hum, tapping the railing in time to the tune in his head.

"She's my cherry pie, cool drink of water such a sweet surprise. Tastes so good make a grown man cry, sweet cherry pie," he sang lightly under his breath as he watched her straighten up and look up at him. Damn it was she beautiful when that smile lit up her face like that. As she stepped off of the platform, she turned to look at him.

"I'll just be a minute Booth; I need to get my stuff together."

"Take your time Bones." He watched her walk away, peeling off her lab coat as she went. Wow, he thought when he saw what was underneath. She had on a fire engine red button down shirt and a pencil skirt with a slit up one thigh along with some black high heels. How had he not noticed that outfit earlier? "Oh yeah, she's my cherry pie. Put a smile on your face ten miles wide. Looks so good make a grown man cry, sweet cherry pie."

"Dude, haven't heard that song in a long time."

"Huh?" Booth took his eyes off the sway of his partner's hips to look at Hodgins standing next to him. The bug man had an amused expression on his face.

"Cherry Pie. I haven't heard that song in a while. You a fan of glam rock?"

"Yeah, sure, I guess." He wasn't paying attention. Movement in Brennan's office drew his attention back. Temperance was bent over at the waist as she picked up something from the floor. "Holy…" That skirt was plastered to her curves and showed off her figure in a way he'd never seen before. As she stood up, he was aware that Hodgins had stopped talking. He looked at the entomologist with a frown. "Hey, eyes to yourself there."

"Oh come on like you weren't looking."

"You're engaged and I don't think Angela would appreciate you ogling her best friend and your boss."

"You make me sound like some sort of voyeur or something," Hodgins grumbled before he walked off. Booth shook his head. How dare that guy look at Bones that way it wasn't like she was putting on a free…

Temperance lifted a cup to her lips, and as she went to take a sip, the water spilled from the glass and down the front of her shirt. No, not the shirt, Booth thought. Me likey the shirt very much. She turned her head and caught his eye before she began to unbutton the form fitting garment.

_Rag doll, living in a movie. Hot tramp, daddy's little cutie. So fine, they'll never see you leaving by the back door, man._ Booth couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was doing this for him? He glanced around quickly, hoping that no one else was paying attention before glancing back. Temperance peeled the now wet shirt away from her body and walked over to a closet in the corner. She crouched down, the lit in her skirt rising up her leg to reveal… Was she wearing thigh highs? _Hot time; get it while it's easy. Don't mind, come on up and see me. Rag doll, baby won't you do me like you done before?_ She pulled something out of the closet and pulled it round to show him what it was. He groaned. It was the Roxy dress.

She moved back a little before she unzipped the black skirt. Guess she can't wear that if she doesn't have the shirt on right? Booth shifted uncomfortably as Brennan never took her eyes off of him. Now standing there in a black lace strapless bra and matching boy shorts with, yes a garter belt and thigh highs, she stepped out of the skirt and into the black dress.

"Agent Booth, have you seen Dr. Bre…" the words died on Zack's lips as he stood there, eyes wide and mouth open like a suffocating fish. It took Booth forcibly spinning Zack around and pushing him in the opposite direction for the young scientist to finally return to his senses and scurry off at the look of fury on Booth's face. No one was going to ogle Bones that way unless it was him and him alone.

He turned back to her office in time to see her reach back and zip up the dress. She looked at him over her shoulder, smirking as he watched the climb of the zipper up her back. Slowly, she moved to her office chair and sat down, extending one impossibly long leg in the air. _I'm hot, sticky sweet from my head to my feet._ Temperance reached under the edge of her dress and unhooked the thigh high rolling it slowly off of her leg. _Listen! Red light, yellow light, green-a-light go, crazy little woman in a one man show._ As she reached her foot, she flipped off her shoe and pulled off the stocking. Booth felt his mouth go dry. _Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love. Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up._

Brennan reached down and picked up a stiletto heeled sandal under her desk and slipped it onto her foot before lowering her leg and bringing up the other one. Booth swallowed thickly and shifted uncomfortably. He crossed his hands in front of his crotch to try and hide the rather obvious bulge there. _You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little, tease a little more. Easy operator come a knockin' at my door._ Brennan again unhooked her thigh high and began the long, slow process of sliding the stocking off of her leg. _Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet. Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah._

As Temperance got her second sandal on, she reached under the skirt of her dress one more time, this time coming up with the garter belt. Smiling slyly at Booth, she swung it around briefly in the air before tossing it at her closet. _Pour some sugar on me, in the name of love. Pour some sugar on me, come on fire me up._

"Seeley." Booth jumped and turned to look at Cam rather guiltily. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms as she looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, I'm fine." He reached up to nervously straighten his tie and Cam took a second to look him over. When she reached just below his belt, she smirked.

"I can see you're fine. Why are you here? I thought you got all of the signatures you needed."

"I'm waiting for Bones so I can eat her….er I mean eat with her as in have dinner with her." Cam looked at Booth and glanced once over at Brennan's office. Temperance was slipping on a long black coat and pulling her hair from the collar of it.

"You need some serious help Booth. Maybe you should be getting some private sessions with Dr. Sweets." With a shake of her head she walked off just as Brennan emerged from her office with her purse.

"Are you ready to go Booth? I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Booth hurried down the platform and caught up with her as she headed out of the lab.

"I find I'm famished," he answered as he placed his hands on her shoulders and guided her from the building.

"Yeah? You know what you're in the mood for?"

"Thought I might have a little cherry pie." _Tastes so good make a grown man cry, sweet cherry pie._


	6. For Unlawful Carnal Knowledge

_AN: Okay, sorry this took so long…what like three, maybe four days? I got stuck trying to find something to do for F. I had a lot of suggestions, but finally settled on this one. I hope you enjoy, oh and the end is for you Jam. Thanks for the suggestion. It was funny._

It wasn't exactly how she pictured their first time together…not that she thought about it often. Oh who the hell was she trying to kid? She'd thought about Booth ravishing her at least once a week for the past two years not that anyone would know. And now, he was definitely ravishing her. The evening had started out innocently enough as they'd met at the diner for their usual Wednesday dinner date.

"So Bones," he asked around bites of apple pie, "you have any plans for the evening?"

"I thought I'd go home and finish up an article I'm writing for the Journal of Forensic Anthropology." He pulled a face at her before taking a drink of milk.

"Aw come on, lets do something fun for once."

"Fun? What exactly do you propose? The last time you wanted to watch a movie, not exactly my idea of fun."

"Well then, why don't you pick something. Whatever it is, I'll go along with."

"You say that now, but I know as soon as I make a suggestion you're going to have a sarcastic comment about it."

"Cross my heart Bones, whatever you want to do, I'm game." Well then, she thought, let the games begin. With a broad smile, she took a sip of her water and set the glass down before speaking.

"I thought maybe we could go rock climbing."

"But it's evening, and it's rock climbing."

"See, I knew you were going to whine, and I meant on one of those indoor courses, not actually out at a park." She crossed her arms and waited for his imminent whining to begin. Instead, he took a last bite of pie and wiped his mouth off before looking at her again.

"You're on Bones. What do you say we make it a bit more…competitive?"

"Oh? How so?"

"First one to reach the top wins; loser has to do something of the winners choosing." Brennan looked at him for a long moment going over the challenge in her head. There really was nothing that he could suggest short of something incredibly kinky that she wasn't game for.

"You're on, though I have to tell you that women are much more suited to climbing than men are because of the way their bodies are structured, so I'll be looking forward to seeing you lose."

"In your dreams." Oh, very much so, yes. Booth threw a few bills onto the table to pay for their dinners and escorted Brennan out of the diner and to the SUV.

"I know someone who owns a recreational club, and normally they're closed by now, but I think she'd let us in if I ask." Booth looked over at her as he started the vehicle.

"Yeah? How exactly do you know her?"

"She's in my karate class." Brennan pulled out her phone to make the call and in short order had permission to use the building. "Great, she'll meet us there."

"And just so you know Bones, I'm gonna look forward to beating you."

"Not gonna happen Booth." She crossed her arms and sat quietly on the drive over trying to imagine what she wanted him to do. All sorts of delicious thoughts swirled around in her head, each ending in a quite satisfying way. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice they had reached the facility until Booth touched her knee slightly. He laughed as she jumped in surprise.

"Jumpy with anticipation?"

"Something like that." Both climbed out of the vehicle and made their way to the entrance where the owner, Samantha was waiting for them. She looked over the pair as they approached and grinned.

"Well Tempe, I see why you wanted a private session."

"That most definitely is not why we're here. This is just a friendly competition to see who the better climber is." Samantha opened the door to the club and turned to Booth as they stepped inside.

"You better be careful, Tempe here is a regular little spider monkey."

"I'll bet," he said, turning red a little.

"I'm going to leave the keys with you. Just get them back to me on Friday."

"Sure thing Sam, and thanks."

"No problem. You know where everything is so…" Samantha let the sentence hang as she left the building and the pair alone. Booth looked around the cavernous room as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

"So, how're we gonna do this?"

"Well, I already have some workout gear in a locker, but you might want to get your gym bag from the Tahoe and change in there." She pointed toward the men's locker room as she headed off to the women's area. "I'll meet you at the wall in a few minutes and we can get set up."

"Sounds great," he said as he turned back to retrieve his bag. He was impressed with the facility and the obstacle course they had inside along with the rock climbing wall. Maybe he'd just have to take Bones on with that. The obstacle courses he'd gone through at both Quantico and as an Army Ranger were tougher than the one here. Perhaps that's what he'd make Bones do when he won their little competition. Smiling, he went back in to change. Maybe she was right and this would prove to be fun.

Once he was situated in his track pants and tennis shoes, he emerged from the men's locker room and stopped in his tracks. He'd seen Brennan in casual clothes, but never was she in the form skimming yoga pants and body skimming tank top like she was now. Nor was she ever bent over with her perky little ass in the air. Booth swallowed before he looked away.

"You ready to go," he asked as she stood back up. She turned around to look at him enjoying the sight of his bare chest.

"Of course." Her voice came out a little higher than expected, so she cleared her throat before speaking again. "The equipment is over here." He sat back to watch her walk away from him, before following. Man he loved the way those pants fit her body.

"So, who goes first," he asked when they reached the wall and the safety equipment. Temperance picked up a harness and handed it to him.

"I was thinking about that, and I think it's better if you go first."

"How do you figure?" He strapped on the harness as he looked at Brennan. She was gathering up the extra rope and planting her feet shoulder width apart. Once she had the rope in her grip, she looked back at Booth.

"Well, you're heavier than I am, so if I go up first I might tire out and not be able to support you as your belay. If you go first, you'll still be able to control my rope."

"Makes sense to me. Check one," he said as he attached the harness to the rope, securing everything.

"Check." Brennan checked over all of the connections and attachments, securing her stance and grip on the rope. "Check two." Booth looked up, tracking the ropes up to the top of the wall. Everything was connected as it should be.

"Check." Booth tugged on Brennan's equipment, looking at the carabineers to make sure they were closed but not locked. "Check three." He looked up at her and realized how close they were standing to each other. He could feel her hot breath on his chest and gulped. He saw her breath hitch for a moment before she looked away.

"Check." Booth did one last inspection of the rope, ensuring there was a knot at the end. "Check four."

"I'm ready when you are," she said quietly. Booth nodded and approached the wall.

"Belay." Brennan pulled the rope taut and stared at Booth's back.

"Belay on."

"Climbing." Booth selected his grips carefully and hefted himself upwards and onto the wall.

"Climb on." Temperance watched him from below, controlling the rope as he made his way higher up the wall. She watched as his muscles bunched when he pulled up to the next grip and felt her mouth going dry. He was in control of so much strength and power, yet kept it in check so easily. He was like a big cat, a mountain lion carefully picking its way up a cliff side in search of prey.

Booth moved higher up the wall, his abilities becoming readily apparent. Brennan marveled at the duality that he represented. Here was a man that was so gentle and tender with both her and his son, and yet without pause could unleash all of that strength like he did in the ring in Vegas. What would it be like to have all of that power under her control, to make him lose control just through touch? As she readjusted her grip on the rope, keeping it taut for him, she looked up and noticed a sheen of moisture on his back, the light shining off of it and showing off his definition even more. What did he taste like, she wondered. What would it taste like to run her tongue across the broad expanse of his back and over that moisture?

"Watch me." Booth was looking down at Temperance, who appeared to be staring off into space.

"Oh, sorry. Watching." She readjusted her grip on the rope, keeping her eyes on him as he pushed off of the wall and swung around a slight overhang. As he hit the wall again with a soft whump, Brennan tugged on her rope, keeping it tight for him. She grunted as she controlled the rope and looked up at him again. The harness sat on either side of his hips, looping between his legs, and as he hung there for a moment trying to reestablish his grips, Temperance took the opportunity to sneak a peek. His track pants were pulled tightly over his er…equipment making the bulge there huge. Was he really that endowed or was it just the cinching from the harness that caused it. God, she hoped it was natural. What would he feel like inside of her? He'd probably stretch her and fill her like no one else had. She felt a surge of warmth between her thighs and grit her teeth against the feeling. It would do no good to get turned on right now.

"Descending," Booth yelled from the top of the wall. He glanced backwards for a moment to look at Brennan. Was this too much for her? She looked like she was grimacing.

"Descend on," she said, her voice oddly husky. Booth pushed back from the wall to descend, and found himself zipping down much quicker than he anticipated.

"What the…" he cried as he fell down the wall and landed in a heap at the bottom. Booth looked up at her with a disgruntled expression on his face. As he staggered to his feet and reached for the straps on his harness, Brennan began to laugh. "That wasn't funny," he growled as he shucked off the safety equipment. She could only nod that it was in fact funny. The tears in her eyes and the muscles in her abdomen confirmed it as she laughed harder.

Temperance let go of the rope, and put her hands on her knees to support her as the peals continued to escape her. Because her head was down, she didn't see Booth come at her and tackle her to the floor. She only knew that a very sweaty and shirtless Seeley Booth was lying on top of her, pinning her hands above her head.

"What the hell were you thinking," he growled down at her. Did he really want her to answer that? Maybe he wouldn't mind if she showed him instead. Brennan leaned up and captured his lips with hers. He was stunned for a moment before he responded, deepening the kiss. He brushed his tongue over her lips before taking one between his teeth and sucking.

Temperance moaned and struggled to free her arms from his grip. Slightly frustrated, she gripped his thighs tightly with her own and flipped them over so she was on top of him. Booth let her lips slip from his teeth and looked up at her as she struggled with the straps of her safety equipment. He reached up and tugged on her tank top, slipping it up her smooth skin and exposing her abdomen to him. He leaned up and ran his hands over her skin, his fevered hands leaving trails of heat over her skin. She leaned into his touch, pausing for a moment in her struggle with the safety equipment.

"Need a little help," he murmured and grabbed hold of her hips. With a few quick tugs, the equipment was undone and pulled from her lithe frame.

"I think I need to thank you for that," she said, resettling herself over his hips. Oh yeah, the bulge she saw earlier was the real thing. A surge of excitement raced through her as she rolled her hips slightly over him.

"Yeah, and how are you going to do that?" Brennan grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it off. Booth let out an expletive. There was no bra underneath the tank top. It must have had one of those built in support things. Brennan rolled her hips over him again before leaning forward, her naked chest rubbing up against his.

Booth could feel her buds hardening as she moved against him, and he raised his hips in response. Temperance tipped back once more and put her hands over her breasts, drawing circles lightly around the pink tips.

"I'll do whatever you want," she said as she closed her eyes. She rolled her hips over him again and trailed one hand up to her hair as she pulled on her nipple. She let out a hiss that gradually turned to a moan. The sound was driving him crazy.

"Just keep doing what you're doing." Fuck this was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. Booth pressed up against her, wanting the friction of her body against his throbbing cock. He ground against her, his gaze never leaving her breasts. She was making a whimpering sound now that was driving him crazy.

He leaned in further and placed his mouth on her free breast, lathing over the pink tip with his tongue. The little whimpers increased and he took the nipple into his mouth, sucking hard on it.

"Oh god," she grunted and rocked harder against him. He felt like he was going to explode as she ground into him harder. Booth pulled away from her, and she looked at him dazedly.

"Get up," he commanded as he gave her a small assist to her feet. She looked at him curiously as he stood and took her hand. He led her to the rock wall and spun her until she was facing it. Ah, now she understood. She spread her legs and leaned forward, her hands on the wall for balance. After tugging down his own pants and underwear, he did the same to her.

He took a moment to look at her, and followed the contours of her body with his eyes. She was a goddess, and an apparently impatient one at that as she pressed her ass out at him and looked at him over her shoulder.

"Well, what are you waiting for," she asked. Booth gripped her hips and slid into her in one long stroke. Holy mother of… He pulled out until just the tip remained surrounded in her heat and plunged in again, deeper this time. Brennan gasped and pushed back onto him. Her earlier assumption was correct. He did fill her up like no one else ever had, and as he began to thrust, he slid one hand to her breast and kneaded the flesh.

"You are so god damned hot." He leaned down over her and placed open mouthed kisses along her shoulders and neck, occasionally darting out his tongue to taste her skin. She was hot and tight and oh so willing. Brennan took one hand off of the wall and slid it down her body until she was touching her clit. With swift upward motions, she stroked against it to the rhythm Booth set behind her.

She was breathing rapidly and began to shake as she felt her orgasm building. Booth sped up behind her as he felt her tense, gritting his teeth to hold off his own until she'd gone over the edge. With a loud scream, she came, and came hard. Her entire body shook as wave upon wave washed over her. Distantly she felt Booth thrust quickly into her and press forward as his own orgasm struck him. As they slowly came down from their high, Booth pressed a kiss to the side of her neck and pulled out of her.

"That was…" He didn't get to finish the sentence as the door to the gym burst open. In surprise, both he and Temperance turned to see what was going on. Two police officers stood in the entrance with smirks on their faces. Uh oh.

"Next time you decide to get your jollies, you might want to do it somewhere with out large windows. You're under arrest for public indecency. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law…"


	7. Gyrating

_AN: Okay, I know everyone's been waiting for G to come along, and being that the title chapter is 'Gyrating' I'm wondering what you're going to think of this. Originally, I was going to have Brennan strip to the song 'Rag Doll' by Aerosmith, but then I realized that what I've come up with not only has never been done, but is likely to surprise the heck out of everyone in a fun way. That being said, I hope you all enjoy this amusing chapter of 'Alphabet Soup'._

"Angela, why exactly are we here," Temperance Brennan whined as they sat close to the stage at a Chippendale's show. She glanced around at all of the women there, the chatter and laughter that filled the place seemed to be in contrast to what the atmosphere should be.

"Because sweetie, ever since Booth went undercover you've been moping around the lab, and it's time for you to get out and have a little fun." Angela knocked back her shot of vodka and motioned for a second to be brought to her. Brennan on the other hand simply sipped at her wine, positive that nothing good would come of being drunk tonight.

"I have not been moping. There's no reason at all for me to mope."

"Oh please. You hardly leave, and have been working yourself to death because one of the few people that can get you to go out and have fun has seemingly disappeared off the face of the planet."

"He hasn't disappeared anywhere, he's just not allowed to let his whereabouts be known, that's all." She ran a finger around the rim of her glass as she contemplated his absence. She would never tell Angela how acutely she felt his absence in both the lab and her personal life. It had been months since he'd gone undercover for an assignment, and she hadn't heard from him at all. Taking another sip of her wine, she mused that maybe Angela was right. Booth certainly wouldn't want her to mope around the office, and she had been spending a lot of time on her office couch of late rather than going home.

"Yeah, I get the concept sweetie, so in an effort to cheer you up, I decided that scantily clad men dancing was the perfect pick me up." The artist grinned at her friend in a way that made Brennan suspect that she had an ulterior motive for the evening. Temperance squinted her eyes as she looked at her friend.

"Why do I get the feeling you aren't telling me everything."

"Maybe because you'd be right. Stop worrying about everything and just enjoy yourself." The room began to vibrate, and the floor thumping in time as the bass from the music kicked in. All around them, women began to stand up and cheer, clapping their hands in time with the rhythm. Angela knocked back her second shot and pulled Brennan to her feet. "Come on Bren, live a little, huh?"

"I suppose from an anthropological standpoint this is a fascinating twist on gender objectification. Did you know that in Africa, there are tribes in which a woman chooses her mate solely on his looks and ability to dance? They believe that the better a man can dance, the more virile he would prove to be."

"Only you sweetie would manage to find something anthropological about male strippers." Angela and Brennan joined the other women in the rhythmic clapping as lights began to circle around the room. As women began cheering, the male dancers, dressed in army fatigues came onto the stage. The bass thumped as the men gyrated to the music in a choreographed dance number. Though their faces were in shadow, Brennan was drawn to one of the dancers toward the back of the formation. He wasn't thickly muscled, but held a grace and power to his build as he moved to the beat of the music.

"You know, I think you're right Ange, this is a great opportunity to be out and sharing an experience like this." Her eyes never left the dancer as she spoke, watching as his muscles played just under the surface of his skin while being kissed by the tight cotton tee shirt.

"Darn tootin I'm right. Are these men hot or what?"

"I imagine they would be from the combination of the cardio and the heat of the lights shining on them." Angela looked at her friend a moment and shook her head. Sometimes she felt she should just give up on her, and other times, well it was sometimes worth it when Brennan got a reference.

"I meant they're sexy as hell. Do you see that one in the back? Hello, I want to run my tongue up that chest of his." Brennan looked away for just a moment to see who Angela was talking about. Her best friend was eyeing a thickly muscled blond on the opposite side of the stage. She can have him, Temperance thought as she turned back to the show. He was nothing like the man she was watching.

The dancers pulled off their shirts, throwing them onto the sides of the stage, and what she saw made her pause for a moment in her clapping and dancing. The man she was watching hand faint traces of burn scars on his abdomen as well as a scar on his right hip that his low slung fatigues couldn't hide. Her heart began pounding as her brain formulated a thought. There was no way that could be who she thought it was. She needed to be sure though.

"Ange, look at the man in back there, does he seem familiar to you?" The artist peeled her eyes away from the blond and looked in the direction her friend pointed. After squinting for just a moment, she let out a loud guffaw.

"Oh. My. God. Is that Booth?" Before Brennan could answer her, the anthropologist was pulled onto the stage and sat in a chair. Women in the audience began cheering loudly as the male dancer she'd been watching stepped forward and put his hands on the back of the chair. He circled around until he was standing directly in front of her, his hips circling right at eye level. Brennan swallowed and looked up, following the line of his six pack up his chest and to his face. When she finally reached her destination, she locked eyes with a pair of very familiar chocolate brown eyes.

"Booth, what are you doing here," she hissed as he straddled her on the chair and dropped down to grind against her. Despite her shock and the fact that all eyes were on them, Brennan felt heat pooling in her belly every time their bodies came into contact.

"I'm working. What the hell are you doing here?" Booth unbuckled his belt and slowly dropped his pants. The women in the audience cheered, and Brennan felt her face grow hot while she tried to stifle a giggle. She'd seen him in his underwear before, specifically a pair of Christmas themed boxers as he received a shot during their holiday quarantine a few years earlier, but never in even her wildest fantasies had she pictured him in a black thong.

"Angela made me come," she choked out as he pulled her to a standing position and turned so his back was to her front. He grabbed hold of her hands and ran them down his chest and towards his… Brennan forgot to breathe. This couldn't be happening, not with Booth. There was no way he'd let her slide her hand into the tiny thong that barely covered his rather impressive…oh dear god.

"Why doesn't that surprise me," he muttered as he pulled her hand back up. It was taking every ounce of willpower to keep himself from getting aroused as Brennan trailed her hands back up his body. He gritted his teeth as he took her hands in his and circled around her once more.

Temperance closed her eyes and held her breath as she felt him press into her back, his hips nestled snugly against her ass. She could feel him grind into her as his hands traced a slow trail up her sides, barely brushing the curve of her breasts and then trailing down her arms. Soon, she felt his lips on her neck, trailing up her jaw line until they met her own lips. In that moment, everything around them seemed to stop and it was just the two of them locked in an intimate embrace.

Booth pulled away from her as another dancer led her off of the stage. She turned to look at him one last time, his eyes never leaving her own. Whatever his reason for being undercover as a male dancer, he'd tell her when the assignment was done. Until then, she'd have to hold this moment in her mind regardless of the surreal quality of the experience. One thing was certain, they needed to talk, and hopefully she thought with a smile, talking wouldn't be the only thing they'd be doing.


	8. Humping

_AN: This chapter was sparked by an idea I got from reading 'The Kiss That Missed' by ForAReason. Thanks for the idea of using a mention of the past to compare against the present. I give you total credit for that as you've done essentially the same thing in your most recent chapter of your story. I'd also like to make a quick mention of Miss Bennett's story 'I Hear the Bells'. It's not your conventional Bones story, but is darned good, so if you haven't read it, please do so. As for Wolfy, Christy and Jamie you girls rock as always and I miss chatting…stupid work schedule. Anyway, I hope everyone else enjoys this chapter of 'Alphabet Soup'. It was fun to write and I hope it's fun to read as well. I have to say that humping is difficult to describe, but I just took it as a general term, so hopefully this works._

The first time Temperance Brennan had sex was on her seventeenth birthday, and the experience had been less than explosive. She found herself in the bathroom of a friend's house with Tommy Jacobson, a member of the science club. They were in the bathroom because at the time it was the only place they could find any privacy. Looking back, she really wished that the experience went differently, but it allowed for her learning curve on sexual experience.

College was different, and while much rutting and groping tended to happen, she learned much about what she liked and didn't like. College was where she experimented quite a bit, always willing to try everything once, much like her roommate, a graphic design major named Christy Jo Magilicuddy. The two often discussed sex and had even experimented once together. While interesting, it was not an experience Temperance felt she needed to repeat. What she did discover were the many willing participants as she experimented. College boys were good for something, that was for sure.

It was Michael Stires who truly opened her up to what meaningful sex could be. All of her prior experience had never been with a serious partner, and Michael understood her in a way that no one else did. He understood the burden of genius, not that she was bragging about her intellectual capacity, but she was in fact brilliant. Too brilliant it turned out. Michael couldn't handle being upstaged by his own grad student, and soon they ended the relationship on mutually beneficial terms.

On the whole, Temperance figured that she'd experienced just about everything that one could in terms of sex, and found that she was pretty good. Her partners certainly never complained, and if they couldn't get her to orgasm, then she'd do it herself. In all, she'd truly schooled herself in the art of seduction. No, there really wasn't much else to learn about intercourse. It was a biological act needed by higher primates both for a release of endorphins and for the continuation of the species.

That was how she felt until one day while on a case with her FBI partner, Seeley Booth. The pair was in Memphis during August, the worst possible time to be there in a hotel room with no air-conditioning. Temperance stood on the balcony of their shared hotel room, fanning herself in the hope that it would help to cool her skin even just a little as sweat dripped down her heck and onto the v of cleavage her dress showed. Booth stepped out of the bathroom hoping the cool shower he took would help fight against the heat. Unfortunately as soon as he stepped out, the humidity in the air coated his bare chest and he began to sweat again.

"Great, just great," he muttered as he pulled up the zipper on his low slung jeans. "The FBI would decide to give me a case that sent me into weather hell."

"I called the front desk and they said that a repairman is on his way to fix the air conditioning system on this floor. Apparently something tripped the electrical system and it short circuited the cooling system," Brennan called out to him from her place on the balcony. Booth looked up and stood there dumbstruck. The sun was low on the horizon, and what remained of the light shone behind the anthropologist catching the red in her hair and making it catch fire. He lowered his gaze and swallowed hard as he traced over the contours of her frame with his eyes. The dress she had on became almost see through, and he could make out every curve and line of her body. It seemed that another shower might be in order, though he imagined himself under the cold spray of water with the anthropologist wrapped around him, her thighs pressing against his hips as he thrust in and out of her tight heat. Yep, another shower was definitely going to be in order he thought as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh, that's good," he responded, swallowing the cotton that had somehow dried out his mouth. Brennan stepped back into the room and paused when she noticed that her partner had no shirt on. The moisture on his chest made his muscle definition even more prominent as he practically glistened. She followed the hard lines of his chest downward to the rather obvious bulge in his jeans. Maybe a cold shower would help, she thought as she couldn't seem to pull her gaze back up to his face. Yes, definitely a shower with him behind me, pumping into me, filling me up.

Brennan let out a shuddering breath and brushed past her partner, electricity coursing through her body making it hum with arousal. No, she thought, this can't be right. We're talking about Booth, your FBI partner. Temperance needed a moment to cool down both her skin and her growing need. Okay, so it had been a while but that didn't mean she had to jump her very attractive and very male partner. She looked away from him, trying to find anything in the room that could keep her attention off of him. A bucket of ice sat on the top of a side table with bottles of water inside. Perfect, something cool. Brennan walked over and pulled an ice cube from the bucket and ran it over her fevered skin. She hissed at the contrast of cold on heat, her skin instantly contracting at the sensation.

Booth couldn't take his eyes off of his beautiful partner as she ran that ice cube over her skin. He watched a single drop of water trail down from her collarbone and into the depths of her cleavage. He was hard, so hard it was painful. He wanted to trail his tongue along the path of that drop of water, tasting the salty tang from her sweat mixed with the natural flavor of her own essence. He wanted to pull her dress from her body and taste her, placing open mouthed kisses on her abdomen and nipping her when he reached the curve of her breasts. Shaking the image from his head, he looked back at Brennan's face only to realize she was staring at him.

There was no hiding the hungry expression he found there, or the rise and fall of her chest from her quickened breathing. He stalked toward her, his slow, steady pace like that of a tiger tracking its prey. Brennan swallowed as he stopped just before her, their eyes locked and intense.

"A little hot Bones?" His voice was husky and carried a low timbre she'd never heard from him before. It sent heat shooting through her core and settling at the juncture of her thighs. Temperance squeezed her thighs together as if that would stem the flow of sensation coursing through her body.

"Burning up," she said. A slow smile spread onto Booth's face as he took the ice cube from her hand. He stepped ever closer to her, and she could feel the heat from his body mixing with that of her own.

"Then let me help." As he placed the ice cube against her lips, tracing their contours. Brennan's breath hitched and she closed her eyes, her lips parting, tongue darting out to touch the ice cube. She had the feeling that Booth had no intention of cooling her down, but instead planned to make her even more fevered. She felt the gentle trace of his tongue following the line of ice water, tasting her and learning her body.

"Seeley," she breathed as his lips made a trail across her jaw to her earlobe. When he grasped onto the sensitive lobe of her ear, she gasped. He'd popped the ice cube into his mouth and began to suck on the bit of flesh. The sensation of cold breath on her skin was too much. She pulled him away from her ear and guided him to her lips. Their mouths crashed together, and Temperance immediately felt his tongue against hers, stroking, rubbing and teasing as his hands skimmed the sides of her body up and down.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as she took his bottom lip between her teeth and sucked. A growl sounded low in his throat as his hands moved down her body and gathered her skirt up. Brennan raked her hands through his hair as they broke the kiss, both panting.

"Are you hot for me Bones? Do you want me inside you, stretching you?" There was a primal look to Booth's eyes which had changed from their normal warm brown to almost black in his arousal. He slid his hands along her inner thighs which were slick from both sweat and her own juices. "Fuck, you're so wet I can feel it."

"I want you now," she said, her own blue eyes darkening as he placed his lips against her pulse point. She reached down and undid his jeans, pushing them down to free his erection from the confines of his pants. Brennan wrapped her hands around his shaft and pumped over its length. She'd always figured that Booth would be well endowed; hell she'd seen that herself when she'd barged in on him while he took a bath once, but this was more than she expected.

Booth walked them backwards, his lips wandering over her exposed skin until Temperance's back was to a wall. He pulled away from her and held her gaze as he slid his hands the final distance up her hips to the waistband of her panties. He hitched his thumbs into the hem and pushed them down her curves as she worked his jeans from his waist and hips. This wasn't going to be slow and romantic as they basked in each other's attentions. No, this was going to be hot, hard and fast against the wall, the heat of the afternoon only driving their fevered bodies on.

Seeley grabbed one of Brennan's legs and hitched it up onto his hip as he pushed into her. Temperance gasped, the sound turning to a moan as he pulled back only to thrust in deeply again. She sought out his lips, tongues meeting again, sweeping against each other in rhythm with their other movements as she clutched at his shoulders, her nails digging into his flesh.

"Jesus Bones, you feel so good," Booth ground out as he kept up the fast, hard pace. Temperance was having a difficult time concentrating on anything other than the way he made her feel as he moved within her. She trailed a hand down her body and stopped at her breast, gripping her own tightened peak hard. She let out a small yelp of pleasure and bit down on her bottom lip as she threw her head back.

"So good," was all she could manage to say. Booth gripped her hips tightly moving in and out of her, their bodies slapping wetly against each other.

"Touch yourself for me. I wanna see what you do when you're by yourself." Temperance was vaguely aware of what he was asking, but trailed her hand lower until she reached the swollen bundle of nerves. She flicked a finger over it, crying out as a small spasm wracked over her frame. Everything was too sensitive. She wasn't going to last any longer if she did it again. "C'mon baby, do it for me." Temperance allowed a small nod of her head before she pressed the pad of a finger down onto her clit, calling out as waves of pleasure crashed through her body.

Booth could feel her muscles clenching tightly around his shaft, pulling his own orgasm from him. With her name on his lips, Seeley collapsed onto her as spasms ripped through him. Both stood still, afraid that if he moved both of them would tumble to the floor. After what seemed an eternity, he felt Brennan's hands slipping through his hair, caressing his neck and massaging down onto his shoulders. He lifted his head enough to look at her and offer her one last kiss before slipping from her body.

Temperance looked at him through heavy lidded eyes and smiled, completely satisfied. As they grinned at each other and made their way to the bathroom to truly cool down, she realized one thing. While she had thought she knew all there was to having intercourse, she'd never figured on a hot, sweaty fuck against the wall as her best experience ever. Call it what you wanted, sex, fucking, humping, between them, it was electrifying. As Booth readied the water for a shower, Brennan pulled her cotton dress from her body and wondered if it was so good this time, what would it be like when they knew each other's needs better? Grinning, she realized she couldn't wait to find out.


	9. Intimacy

_AN: Okay, I know you're wondering exactly what I'm planning to do with this chapter. Are they going to make love to each other slowly, sharing their emotions in a physical manner, or do I have something else planned. Maybe they're basking in the afterglow and sharing little kisses and touches. Well, you'll just have to read and see. This is one of the shortest pieces I've written, but I hope it still manages to convey intimacy. Please let me know what you think._

They stood at the edge of the canyon looking down onto the ancient pueblos tucked into the wall of the cliff as wind blew over them. As she shivered, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in close to his side to share his body heat with her. She turned slightly so she could wrap her arms around his waist and smiled when she felt the gentle press of his lips to her temple. He reached up and brushed an errant strand of hair from her forehead before turning back to the quiet of the canyon below them.

Brennan looked over at Booth, taking in his profile as he looked down at the pueblo and admiring the strength of his features. He was a man of contrasts, someone who one minute could be gentle and caring, and the next minute shut himself down into an emotionless robot at the click of a gun safety. He exuded strength and could wield it at a moment's notice or reign it in as he held his son in his arms.

"It's beautiful here," she said as she continued to watch him. He glanced at her once, giving her a questioning smile when their eyes met.

"Something up Bones?"

"No, I was just thinking that nature has a way of creating everything that is beautiful. Think about this canyon. It took millions of years for that little river down there to carve out this canyon. Year by year it grew deeper and wider until it's in the form we see now, and with the contrast of the red cliffs, green valley floor and blue sky what we get is a stunning vista."

"See, and I would have just said it was a miracle of creation." They both turned back to the vista before them, watching as a jeep passed in the valley below. From their vantage point they could hear the sound of the vehicle's engine and the abrupt quiet as it came to a stop.

"If it doesn't get too windy, we should be able to hear what the Navajo guide says about the ruins. The canyon is shaped in such a way that the sound amplification carries up the walls." Booth shook his head as he looked over at his partner. She just couldn't resist boiling everything down to science.

"How about you just shut your brain down for ten minutes and enjoy the peace and quiet before we have to head back to Tucson? I thought we could come here and relax, not turn everything into a history lesson." Brennan frowned at Booth's comment and let go of his waist as he moved closer to the railing and leaned out over it. He closed his eyes and turned his face up toward the sun, letting the rays warm up his face.

Booth is a strange man, she thought as she continued to watch him, the voice of the guide wafting in and out with the breeze. Thinking back to the case that brought them to Arizona in the first place, Brennan realized that he'd caught her offhand comment about wanting to visit the canyon. She'd been in Arizona a few years earlier assisting on an archaeological dig, but never got the chance to really explore any of the wonders. Now Booth found an opportunity for her to see the one place she'd regretted not visiting earlier.

She stepped up next to him and leaned down over the railing, watching the couple down below with the guide and felt Booth move in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What do you suppose they do," Booth asked as they watched. "Do you think he's some rich tycoon and she's his way too young trophy wife?"

Brennan took a moment before she decided to respond. "I think that they're in grad school and had to save for a year to be able to afford the canyon tour with a private guide. I think they met as undergraduates while on a backpacking tour of Europe and kept up a correspondence until they graduated." Booth looked at her, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"I think that's about the most poetic I've ever heard you wax." Brennan shook her head and smiled a bit, not taking her eyes off of the couple.

"It's a fiction, Booth. We don't have the facts about who they are, so the whole thing is nothing but guess work." She watched as one of the pair dropped to a knee and clutched the hand of the other one. Bits of phrases wafted up from the canyon floor, 'been together for years' and 'spend my life with you' sounding out to the cliffs and the sky. Everything was quiet for what seemed an eternity before a resounding 'yes' echoed through the valley.

"You know," Booth said as he watched the figures down below twirling together in the emerald green of the valley floor, "it really doesn't matter who they are. They have something that is so hard to find. Angela had it with Kirk and now with Hodgins, and I thought it was something I had with Rebecca. They have someone to spend their life with, someone who's always there to take care of them even though they can take care of themselves. They have a mate in the true sense of the word. Their relationship isn't about sex, but sharing of themselves unconditionally."

"Hmmm, is that your argument for marriage?" The pair looked at each other for a moment before Booth once again turned his gaze out to the canyon and the ruins there.

"It's an argument for life. You need someone like that so you know that you're important. It's nice to think that someone is thinking of you and wondering what you're doing, if you're okay. You have someone to call if you just want to chat." As his words faded into the quietness of the day, they struck Brennan to the core. She gasped at the realization and spun to face Booth.

"You do have that someone Booth. You've had that someone for three years now."

"I know Bones, and I wouldn't trade that someone for the world." He smiled at her and pulled her into a hug, content to have her head resting against his chest. He placed a kiss to the top of her head and closed his eyes, grateful that she shared the most intimate relationship he'd ever had.


	10. Jack Off

_AN: Okay, so I had a really hard time writing this because self manipulation isn't exactly something I'm comfortable writing. Sad for someone who regularly writes M stories and is married, I know. At any rate, there's some related to the chapter title, and the rest is not, but I hope I didn't disappoint because this really has been the most difficult for me thus far. Ask me in a few chapters and that might change, but for now I just hope I did okay. Please let me know what you think._

Seeley Booth stomped into his bedroom and threw his suit jacket on a chair that was by the door. Fucking Temperance knew how to get on his last nerve, and today took the cake. He wrenched his tie loose and tossed it to the side where it flopped down onto the nightstand. How dare she accuse him of not caring about her? How dare she say that he didn't want to include her on the case because he didn't trust her. Didn't she realize how far from the truth that really was?

As he wrenched off his shirt, sending one hapless button careening across the room, he muttered under his breath. How in the hell after all the time they'd been partners could she possibly think that he didn't trust her? He trusted her more than anyone else and she knew that. She knew what his reaction would be and said what she did anyway. Well if it was her goal to push him away then she'd succeeded in spades. If she didn't want to work with him, then fine.

He sat down on the bed and wrenched off his shoes and socks, cursing her name under his breath. They'd begun to make major strides in their relationship and were at the point that they spent most of their nights together. Now though… now she felt that he didn't trust her enough to work on an undercover assignment. Fuck, it didn't even have to do with one of their cases, and he had to be paired with another agent for the assignment. Of course he'd rather work with his Bones, but she didn't seem to think so. Oh no, she'd made sure he understood just how hurt she was with him.

"_I guess I'm nothing more than a glorified fuck buddy to you Booth. I thought we were partners, and now you're working with someone else?"_

"_You know I would take you if I could…"_

"_No, don't you dare give me an excuse. You obviously don't trust me enough to want me to go with you. You obviously think that I don't have enough experience with undercover work to help you out."_

"_That isn't what's going on at all Bones. This isn't a case we're working and you aren't FBI."_

"_Go to hell Booth. If the only qualification you want your 'partner' to have is a position in the FBI, then I can see where I rate with you."_

As if he had a choice in partners. He stood up and wrenched open his belt before undoing and dropping his pants. He flopped back onto the bed and took a deep breath. Damn it, his bed still smelled like her. It still smelled like the two of them from the morning sex they'd had. He could still see her on her hands and knees before him as he pounded into her from behind. He could still taste her from when he had his head buried between her thighs, and could still see the dark blue of her eyes as she came around him, calling out his name. Fuck, fuck, fuck. This was not helping matters at all. Now he was mad and horny as hell. How could she make him hard when she wasn't even around?

He reached under the waistband of his and cupped himself trying to will away the erection that had sprung up. Images rushed through his mind as he desperately tried to move his thoughts away from the anthropologist and onto something decidedly unsexy. Not a chance of that happening. Every time he moved, her scent swept over him. Damn it all to hell. He fisted his hand around his cock and stroked upwards as he breathed in deeply. There was just something about Bones that made her different from any of the other women he'd ever been with. She could get him crazy with a look, and he had a feeling that he could practically get off on her scent alone. And she thought he didn't want a relationship with her.

His hand slid up and down his shaft as he grunted. This wasn't what he wanted, not really. He wanted her hands on him, pumping up and down while his own hands roamed over her soft flesh, tweaking her tight nipples as she gasped and arched towards him. He wanted her mouth on him as her tongue swirled over his tip, tasting, stroking and caressing the sensitive flesh. He wanted to call out her name as she made him come. With a groan, he moved his hand faster as his body began to tense. Up and down, faster and faster he slid his hand, his teeth gritting as his body coiled with tension.

The first time she'd put her hands on him was a shock, not so much that she did it, but more the actual surrounding circumstances. It was night out, and they sat in the SUV while hiding in shadows. A suspect in their case was a known drug dealer and they were doing a bit of surveillance work as they waited for him to make a transaction.

"_When is he going to show up?" Temperance asked as she tapped him on the shoulder. Booth glanced over at her before training his eyes back onto the darkened alleyway._

"_I don't know Bones. I don't exactly have his time schedule, do I?"_

"_Well then what should we do while we wait? I'm bored." He knew what he wanted her to do, but he certainly wasn't going to voice it._

"_I don't know. Just find something to occupy your time with." Brennan huffed when she didn't get his attention. She had it a moment later as she reached into his lap and began to unzip his pants._

"_What the hell are you doing?" He looked at her in surprise as she reached into his jeans and cupped him._

"_I'm keeping myself occupied."_ And boy did she keep herself occupied that time. Never had he come so hard from a hand job. He almost didn't catch their suspect because of it. Almost.

Now he had to resort to doing it himself until Bones calmed down enough to talk to him again. Booth felt himself sitting on the edge of the precipice and began to tighten his grip as he stroked. He needed to get over to have some measure of relaxation in his day. He let his body go as the coils snapped and sent his body buzzing into orgasm. It was enough to leave him panting as he relaxed down into the mattress of the bed and he shut his eyes as he came down from the high.

"You know, you could have just asked and I would have taken care of your little problem." Booth cracked open an eye and looked to the doorway of his bedroom. Temperance stood there, her expression closed off as she leaned against the door frame.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't want to burden someone who thinks I don't care about them." He didn't move from his position, but waited to find out why she was in his apartment.

"I'll admit I was a bit hasty in my declaration that your feelings for me don't extend outside of work. I was mad when I said it, and obviously I know it's not true or I wouldn't be here right now, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm hurt you don't want me to work with you on this assignment."

"If it were a case I was working with you, I would love to have you undercover with me, but this is something entirely out of your realm. I don't decide who I work with, the bureau does."

"I know that Booth. I know that, but it still hurts because I'm your partner."

"You're more than my partner Temperance. You're my life." Temperance smiled softly and stepped inside of the room. She took off her jacket and laid it on the edge of his bed.

"You seem a bit tense. I think a shower would probably help out immensely."

"You do huh?"

"I do. I also think that if your problem is still a problem after that then I can probably help you out with that as well." Booth smiled as he sat up. He knew it was as much of an apology as he was going to get from his girlfriend.

"I really do think it's going to be an issue." He stood and headed into the bathroom, the smile widening as she followed him inside. Oh yeah, it was definitely going to be an issue.


	11. Kissing

"…I mean, you can disconnect from everything but a kiss. A kiss is so intimate--two people's lips together, their breath a little bit of their souls... I just meant that a kiss is where the romance is."

Brennan snorted as she and Booth sat on her couch, a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table nestled between their bottles of beer. Booth glanced over at his partner, curious to know why the movie's heroine had earned such a derisive sound from the anthropologist.

"What was that about," he asked as she continued to huff a little bit more.

"That's the most ridiculous statement I think I've ever heard."

"What is?"

"That comment about kissing. I don't agree with it. In terms of romance, kissing is no more intimate than a hug or having intercourse. It's just one of the steps needed to reach a state of readiness."

"Bones, how can you justify your answer like that? You always go on about biological urges, but you never seem to make the connection to intimacy. That's something you've never really experienced with someone is it?"

"What?"

"Intimacy. Sure, you've had multitudes of these 'relationships' but you never had a connection with someone that went deeper than that. You don't let yourself feel enough. You always have to try and protect yourself from truly connecting to someone."

"That's not true. I connect. I did with Sully." Booth sighed and leaned back against the couch.

"If you really had a strong connection with the guy, you would have left for Jamaica with him. If you love someone enough then just being with them is enough. You had to put so much space between you and him that there was no way for you to feel, and that's such a damn shame too because you care so much."

"You know why I stayed. There was no way I could lead a purposeless life."

"That is such bullshit Bones. Just because you would have been sailing the Caribbean with the guy doesn't mean you'd be inactive and you know it. You were scared. You were scared of what it could mean to really let yourself love someone, so what do you do? You put up defenses and look for reasons to disconnect from people. You use sex as a means to an end instead of letting it be something special between two people."

"I'll have you know that the sex I had with Sully was incredible."

"Yeah, don't need to know that, but let me ask you this Bones. When you were with Sully, did you ever just be together? Did you ever just kiss him and have it not inevitably lead to sex? Did you ever feel a connection between the two of you that made you happy just to spend time with him, or did you fight it because you felt like he was getting too close. Could you feel your connection with him when he kissed you?" As Booth spoke, he leaned in toward her until he was almost on top. She met his eyes and saw something burning there, an intensity she'd never seen from him before, something she'd never seen from anyone.

His mouth was mere inches away from her own, and she could feel the warmth of his breath washing over her and something in her stomach clenched. Brennan's eyes locked with his as neither one moved, both daring the other to respond in some way. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, she ripped her gaze away from his and looked back at the television.

"Are you saying that you've had that connection? Do you have some magical ability to read what people feel when they kiss you?" Booth looked at her with narrowed eyes before he sat up again and moved out of her personal space.

"I know that you were lying when you said kissing me was like kissing your brother."

"Oh please, we're not going to start in on that again are we?"

"Bones, when exactly was the last time you tongue kissed your brother?" She looked at him and frowned at the smirk residing on his face. She crossed her arms and huffed once again.

"Okay, I might have downplayed everything because Caroline was there." Oh that smirk widened. How dare he smirk at her like that? Booth leaned closer to her, forcing her to either lean back or hold her ground. She decided not to give him any headway and stayed put.

"You downplayed it because you enjoyed it didn't you?"

"It was decent as far as kisses went." He leaned in closer. She gulped this time, but still did not back off.

"Decent? You don't think I noticed how you lost your usual eloquence afterwards? Admit it, you wanted to kiss me."

"I wanted to provide a holiday for my father. That kiss was a means to an end." Booth leaned in further. Their faces were once again within inches, breath fanning between them as they were forced to share the mingling air. Booth reached up and pushed a lock off of her cheek and behind her ear.

"I could have talked her out of that bet and you know it. You wanted me to kiss you."

"No, I didn't." He moved closer still. She couldn't help it as she darted her eyes to his lips and unconsciously licked her own. She shook her head.

"Yes, you did, and you know what Bones?" She closed her eyes as the tip of his nose brushed against her own.

"What?" She tilted her head to better meet his lips when he finally decided to close the distance between the pair of them. The moment lingered and her stomach clenched in anticipation.

"You want me to kiss you right now." She gave an almost imperceptible shake of her head as her hands reached out to grasp onto his tee-shirt, but there was suddenly no shirt to grab, and more air between them than she wanted. She frowned and opened her eyes. Booth was standing up and grabbing his keys from the coffee table.

"What are you doing?" He turned toward and looked at her as though the answer was completely obvious.

"It's late. We have to work tomorrow. Thanks for the movie by the way. I haven't watched 'French Kiss' in a long time." He leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose before heading to the front door. Brennan huffed indignantly as the front door swung open. Booth turned just before leaving and smiled at her. "I'll bring by the file for your signature in the morning."

"You bastard," she said. Okay so her petty side could come out and play every now and then. He simply winked at her and stepped outside. As the door swung shut, she heard him call out, "Love you too Bones."

_AN: …and she heard him exclaim as he walked out of sight, "you wanted that kiss now try and sleep tonight." LOL. Okay, enough of the bad puns. Let me know what you think._


	12. lap dance

_AN: Because sometimes payback's a bitch. Teehee. Susanatc did a wonderful follow-up to gyrating with her story 'G-String Man'. If you haven't read it, you really need to. This however is my version of a follow-up. I mentioned in gyrating that I had thought about having Brennan undercover as a stripper, but then it worked so brilliantly to use Booth instead. Well ladies and gentlemen, assuming there are gentlemen reading this, here it is…Brennan starring as Roxie Carmichael in 'Lap Dance'._

Booth checked his watch for the fifth time in as many minutes. He was supposed to meet his partner at the Pussycat Gentlemen's Club to set up a trap for their suspect, a rather sleazy man whom they suspected was offing exotic dancers. When he'd spoken to her earlier in the day, she told him she'd meet him there after working out a plan with some of the girls who worked at the club.

It wasn't like her to be late though, and even though it was only by five minutes, Booth was worried. Something could have happened to her it their suspect caught on to what they were doing. With a sigh, Booth made his way to a nearby table and sat down. He made a cursory glance up at the exotic dancer that was on the stage, but paid little attention. There were a lot of his fellow agents that frequented places like this, but for Booth, he could take them or leave them. It wasn't a place he really wanted to spend his time, not when he could see Parker, or go to the diner with his partner instead.

Where is she, he wondered as he again glanced at his watch. The girl on the stage left and a voice boomed over a loud speaker introducing the next dancer as 'Roxie Carmichael'. That caught Booth's attention. A rock song began to play, which he immediately recognized as 'Rag Doll' by Aerosmith. He swallowed and shifted in his seat as Roxie strutted down the stage. When this was all over, he was going to kill her.

Brennan as Roxie strutted across the stage, her four inch stilettos matching the beat of the rock song. Her long legs were encased in thigh high white stockings, and barely covering her hips and the tops of her thighs was a little plaid skirt. She wore a white button down that was tied directly under her breasts, and her thick auburn hair was divided into two ponytails.

She grabbed the pole, whirling around it with one leg wrapped around its shaft as she twirled down to the floor. Booth's eyes went wide, and he glanced around the club, hoping to God that the other FBI agent working on the sting wasn't watching his partner. No such luck. When he turned back toward the stage, she had her back to the pole and her legs spread open revealing a pair of lacy, white boy cut panties.

Brennan looked directly at Booth and smiled as she closed her thighs together once more and slid her back up the pole, grasping it in her hands over her head. She braced one leg against the brass pole and held on tight as she extended the other leg upwards and outwards until it was over her head and her toes were touching the metal. With a heave of her arms, she flipped her other leg up, wrapping both of her legs around and let go with her hands. She ran her hands over her body, straightening her torso until she was right side up and grasped the pole again.

Booth was vaguely aware of someone sitting down at the table with him and turned to look at Charlie, the agent assigned to assist on the case.

"Man Booth, you are one lucky son of a bitch," Charlie said and whistled low as Brennan spread her legs open and began to spin down the pole. "Now I can see why you don't mind working with a squint."

"I swear to God Charlie, you keep looking at her and you're going to get it." Booth glowered at the younger agent as he continued to ogle Brennan.

"I wouldn't mind getting it from her. How in the hell is it that you aren't tapping that?" Charlie chuckled as Booth's hands clenched into fists. He knew this would be his only opportunity to even have a peek at someone as fine as the anthropologist, and was milking it for all he could get.

"Maybe it's because I have just a little bit more respect for women than to just sleep with them."

"Either that or you're gay. Jesus, how is that move even possible? No wonder Sully always seemed so relaxed." Charlie wasn't prepared for the fist to his face. He toppled over in his chair and looked at Booth in surprise. He was sure that the agent wouldn't snap like that in public, but then again he was the 'Clown Killer' for a reason.

"Agent Sandval, you get your ass up and keep an eye out for the suspect. If I catch you looking at Bones again I swear I will do way more than punch you." There was murder in his eyes and it had Charlie scrambling away from the senior agent. Booth closed his eyes and took in a calming breath. That right there was why he was going to murder his partner when all was said and done. It was hard enough dealing with the comments at the Hoover Building, but this was too much.

By the time he looked back up the song was over, and Brennan was leaving the stage while several men hollered at her to come back. Booth growled low in the back of his throat. Didn't they know that she was the most respected person in her field? Huh, he thought, looks like she's pretty respected here. No, that was all wrong. Those men didn't have respect for her. They just wanted a piece of her, the bastards.

The music changed again, and as another girl came out on the stage, Booth began to eye the crowd for their suspect. The dim colored lights made it difficult to see anyone clearly. Charlie was now perusing the room tying to casually look at the men in the club. Though the younger agent was a little obvious, no one was really paying him any mind.

"You look lonely over here baby. Care for a little show?" It was the Brooklyn accent that caught his attention. Booth looked at the woman standing directly in front of him and his jaw dropped.

"Bones, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Brennan put one hand on either side of his head, gripping the chair back and leaned over until her cleavage was practically in Booth's face. He tried desperately to keep his eyes on hers, but his gaze was drawn down to the silkiness of her skin and he had to look. God help him but he was hard in an instant.

"I thought it better to be up on the stage in order to catch our suspect." Brennan arched up, her breasts lightly grazing her partner's face. At his sharp intake of breath, she grinned a little more. "Since he's known to frequent clubs I figured it would provide me with the opportunity to draw him out."

"You could have at least warned me," Booth ground out desperately trying to think of something that was decidedly unsexy. Brennan straddled him and dropped in his lap, grinding against his crotch. She raised an eyebrow as she felt his erection pressing against her.

"Oh, but this is so much more interesting. What exactly is it that you find so stimulating here?" She dropped her torso back and gripped the legs of his chair as she spread her legs wide in the air. Booth looked down to see the white panties winking at him from under the edge of the little plaid skirt.

"Jesus," Booth breathed out and reached forward to touch her taut abdominals. Before he could make contact, she swung back up and stood.

"Touching is against the rules Booth." She stepped away from his chair. Booth was about to breathe a sigh of relief until she bent over at the waist in front of him and touched the ground. He swallowed and cupped himself trying to adjust his erection in the confines of his clothing. "You set that rule you know."

"What?" Brennan ran her hands all the way up her legs and just under the little plaid skirt before gripping the firm flesh of her ass. She looked over her shoulder at him as she slowly straightened, her hands traveling to the front now until she was cupping her breasts.

"I believe you said, 'there's a line and we can't cross it'."

"You're talking about this now? Christ Bones, we're in the middle of a sting operation and you're bringing that up?" Brennan whirled on him, her hands drawing circles around her nipples as she dropped into his lap once more.

"It seems quite appropriate to me given your bodily responses to my dancing. You were uninterested in any of the other women who performed, so I have to conclude that you find me physically attractive." God he wanted to touch her breasts, to take that tightened nub straining against her bra into his mouth and suck on it, making her cry out. He reached out a hand, and again she moved out of his reach, circling behind his chair.

"Did um, did Angela have anything to do with this whole…situation?" Brennan leaned down and Booth could feel her breasts brushing against the back of his head. Her breath tickled his ear as she whispered into it.

"She only suggested I try working under cover. Your reaction to the situation however has me a little bit intrigued. I think you want me Booth. I think you have for a long time." Brennan circled around again and set her foot in his lap against his crotch. She pressed down lightly with her toes until he closed his eyes and groaned. "I think you want my hand wrapped around you." Images flew through Booth's mind of her stroking him, taking him into her mouth and swirling her tongue over him. He bucked his hips a bit and winced at the jab of her four inch heel against his crotch. "Is that what you want Booth?"

"Damn it Bones, what is it you want me to say? You want me to say that I want you so bad right now I feel like I could explode? That I want to show you how I feel by making you come against my mouth?" Brennan arched an eyebrow and moved her foot from his crotch.

"Is that a promise?"

"What?"

"The man we're looking for is in the third seat from the left on this side of the stage. I expect to see you at my place once this is all over so I can see exactly how hard you can make me come." Booth watched, dumbstruck as Brennan walked away from him, her hands sliding over her curves before she threw a smile at him over her shoulder. Hell if that little minx hadn't let Roxie come out to play in more ways than one. Booth motioned to Charlie, pointing out the man they were looking for. He wanted this arrest to be over with. After all, he had an appointment and wasn't planning to miss it.

_AN: Okay, so maybe that was a little out of character for Brennan, but she was wearing Roxie's shoes so I think that can be forgiven, right? SSJL insisted that since I didn't let Booth and Brennan kiss in the last chapter of this tale that I have to write something in which she orgasms three times. Good thing Multiple Orgasms starts with an M huh? By the way, M is causing me to do some extra work. There will actually be two different chapters to this, one posted on fanfiction, the other posted on bonesfiction. I'll let your curiosity get the better of you so you'll have to check them both out to see why I posted two different ones. On that note, please let me know what you think of this one._


	13. massage

_AN: Okay, so I was going to post two separate chapters for M, but the other chapter is far from finished and can work for another letter… so, I'm just posting this one. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think._

Booth walked into Brennan's apartment, his entire body sore and aching. His feet throbbed from the cold of DC's winter, but his muscles ached from the long, drawn out chase he'd engaged in the day before. His suspect was a rather agile fellow who could give a ninja a run for his money, but in the end, Booth caught him. Now, though he was pretty healthy and in shape himself, Booth was beginning to feel the years effect on his body, even though he was only thirty six.

"Booth, are you okay," Brennan asked as she shut the door behind her partner. She could see the way he favored his left foot, and his somewhat shuffling gait before he dropped onto her couch, wincing.

"I'm fine Bones, really. You have those files to go over?"

"Yes, they're in my office, I'll go get them. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes." Brennan crossed her arms and looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

"You are not okay. Booth, every muscle in your body looks tense."

"I'm just a little sore, okay? That guy gave me a run for my money yesterday and I just need a little recovery time."

"I suppose that does come with age, and you are very close to middle age."

"Hey, thirty six is not close to middle age, okay? I'm fine, just sore."

"Well you aren't going to be able to concentrate if your muscles are tense and sore." Brennan left the room abruptly before Booth could retort back that he was fine. Hell, when he'd been in the army he'd dealt with much worse pain. That pain was precisely why his feet throbbed in time with his heartbeat, but he could suck it up.

Temperance came back into the room and threw an exercise mat onto the floor and covered it with a squashy blanket and sheet. Once she arranged them the way that she wanted, she looked up at Booth with her hands on her hips.

"Take off your clothes and lay down on your stomach."

"What?"

"You heard me Booth. Take off your clothes and lay down. You're really tense and I'm going to take care of the problem."

"Bones, I really don't think that sex will help right now, and it's not like we have that kind of relationship. I mean you're my partner…"

"That's a large supposition. I was merely going to give you a massage to loosen up the knots in your muscles. Lactic acid collecting in the muscle causes the knots and massage will allow me to release the excess product. You'll feel much better, I promise." Booth looked at her, his face showing his uncertainty with the situation. Brennan smirked a little as she continued to gaze at him. "Of course, if you have some concerns about your body, then I can just call off the whole thing."

"There is nothing wrong with my body. I'm in great shape, okay?"

"Then take off your clothes and lay on your stomach. Booth, you're miserable right now and I'm just trying to help." The two stared at each other, Brennan the ideal of calm while Booth squirmed a little under her cerulean gaze. After about a minute, he sighed.

"Fine, fine, you win." Brennan's smirk spread into a genuine smile and she left the room again to search out some massage oil. Booth glanced back at where she disappeared and heaved another sigh. Leave it to her to always convince him of something he didn't want to do. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the couch before toeing off his shoes and unbuckling his belt. As he muttered under his breath, He dropped the jeans and lay down on the substituted massage table.

It couldn't be all bad really. Here he was, about to get a massage from a beautiful woman. Okay, granted that woman was his partner and he had been having way too many fantasies about her of late, but what could he expect when she looked the way she did. Anyone would have fantasies about her. Especially her as Wonder Woman. Booth grinned and shut his eyes as he got comfortable on the pad. Man was she sexy in that bustier with her long, long legs encased in those red boots.

He shifted a bit, turning his thoughts from his partner to the case at hand. If she was going to give him a massage, the last thing he wanted to do was have an erection while she did so. It was bad enough she saw him in the bath. The thoughts that had run through his head at that moment had her commenting on his Puritan ideals being firmly in place. Nope, he didn't want that again.

"Booth." Seeley turned his head to look at his partner. There was a hint of amusement to her expression as she stood in the doorway of her hall, a bottle of massage oil in her hand.

"What?"

"When I said take your clothes off, I meant your socks and boxers too."

"What? No."

"I can't get your feet if you have socks on."

"Fine, but why do I have to take off my boxers?"

"Do you want them ruined by the massage oil? I know how attached you can get to your, what are those little shapes, chili peppers?"

"No, they're habaneras."

"It's the same thing. Now take them off." He frowned as he looked at her.

"Turn around."

"What?"

"Turn around."

"Booth," Brennan began, her patience running very thin, "it's not like you have anything I haven't seen before."

"Yeah and if you hadn't burst into my bathroom after breaking into my apartment then there would still be some mystery left between us." Not willing to get up, Booth wriggled out of his boxers and pulled the socks off his feet by pushing them off with his toes. Brennan rolled her eyes as she uncapped the massage oil and rubbed some between her palms to warm it up.

As Booth resettled on the mat, Brennan straddled his hips, leaned forward and put her hands on his lower back. Using her body weight, she pushed her hands up along his spine and over the smooth lines of his muscles. Booth groaned and settled further down into the mat.

"You're so tense Booth, your back is riddled with knots. Are you sure there's not something bothering you?" She worked her hands over his back, pressing deep circular sweeps into the muscle. Booth closed his eyes as he began to relax under her touch. While it felt blatantly sexual, her fingers dancing over his skin was so therapeutic that he couldn't think of anything except how heavy his limbs were beginning to feel.

"Hmmmm, Rebecca and I had a fight about seeing Parker."

"Oh? She's not cutting back your time again is she?" Temperance ran her hands up onto his shoulders and kneaded the flesh there and up onto his neck. She smiled as Booth practically began to purr under her touch.

"No, but she's going out of town to visit her mom and she's taking Parker with her, so I had to reschedule my vacation plans with him. It's just been a big hassle."

"And she couldn't have picked another week to go?"

"Apparently not. Mmmmmmm, Bones where did you learn to do this?" She was making small circles down his arms and back up again, working the oil deep into his skin. He groaned again and the purring sound intensified. Brennan lifted her hips and scooted down his body as she worked over his lower back. The man was like a big cat, spread out on a ray of light, relaxed but strength and grace coiled under the surface.

"I took some classes when I was in college. I've discovered that massage is the best therapy after a long day at a dig site, or you know chasing down a suspect. Did you really have to go over that fence like that? I was waiting on the other side."

"The man was dangerous. I wasn't going to let him anywhere near you."

"I can take care of myself Booth." She scooted back again and ran her hands over his buttocks. Booth immediately tensed up as she kneaded the muscle. A thousand and one thoughts raced through his mind, all of them involving her digging her fingers into the flesh of his ass as he pounded into her. Gulping a little, Booth swung his head to the side to look at her.

"Bones, I don't think that's very appropriate."

"Do you want me to give you this massage or not? Just relax, okay?" She continued with the massage despite her partner's reticence. He squirmed a little, shutting his eyes and trying to will back some of his self control. The massage felt good, too good in fact. Yes, he was relaxed, but a part of him, a huge part of him in fact wished that this could go way beyond a simple massage.

Brennan shifted her weight off of him and dug the heels of her palms into the muscles of his thighs. She repeated the long strokes over and over, her body weight pressing into the movement. Booth sighed and closed his eyes. The woman certainly had magic hands with the way she was getting him to melt into the floor like this.

As he relaxed further into the blanket and sheet he was laying on, he began to think about their relationship. Never had he been as close to another woman as he was with his partner, not even Rebecca. He loved the blonde, and while it obviously was not meant to be, she would always occupy a part of his heart and soul. She had been his first real love, and had put up with his gambling and anger at the world without so much as a complaint.

What he had with his ex was something he would never regret, even on those times that they fought over visitation rights. What he felt for Temperance however was much more intense than that. Their first meeting had been over a year before her trip to Guatemala. He'd gone to the Jeffersonian on Cullen's suggestion to see if she could help with the case he was given. His attraction to her was pretty much instantaneous, and while her airs and seeming coldness to the world grated on him, had she accepted an invitation to sleep with him, he would have been all over it.

Even while he dated Tessa, the thought of having a physical relationship with the socially awkward anthropologist remained in the back of his mind, and that was the straw so to speak. Tessa was gone and he was free to make a move, but then something happened. Michael Stires came to town. When he saw how hurt she'd become when the jack ass discredited her on the stand, his heart went out to his partner. That was when, ultimately, he saw her as more than an attractive if frustrating woman. That's when he saw her vulnerability, her need for acceptance, and he wanted to be the one to give her that acceptance. One thing he did know was that the timing was off. If he wanted her with him, they had to move past the friendly relationship they were building on.

That was three years previous and yet they were still friends, still partners. Something had to give between the two of them and maybe this was the opportunity he'd been waiting for.

"Turn over," Brennan said as she moved aside. She'd worked his posterior side from the neck down and she intended to finish the massage. Booth looked at her once, an eyebrow raised until she huffed and turned away from him. He flipped over and arranged a fold of the sheet to cover his hips, clearing his throat when he felt his modesty was protected enough.

Temperance rubbed some more oil between her palms and started with his feet. She stroked her thumbs up his instep over and over working out the tension and pain. Booth closed his eyes and put his hands under his head as she worked.

"Hey Bones?"

"Yes?" Brennan squeezed on his heels over and over again as Booth purred a bit in pleasure. She smiled as she watched him relax into the floor some more.

"How often have you had a relationship with someone you worked with?" Brennan lifted one eyebrow as she continued her ministrations on his feet.

"You're actually asking me about relationships I've had with men?"

"Yes I am, unless you're going to spill the beans about some lesbian affair you've had in your life."

"Well, I did experiment a little with my college roommate, but it's not something I want to repeat." She smirked as she watched him squirm a little. Considering that the most common male fantasy was intercourse between two women or engaging in a threesome with two women, she imagined that his thoughts were going in that direction. Her smirk widened when he moved his hands from behind his hands and rested them over his groin. "But to answer your question, I've only ever had a relationship with Michael. Sully doesn't count because our work association ended before we began dating. Considering your general distaste discussing relationships or sex, what brought this up?"

"Do you think that maybe you'd consider engaging in another relationship with someone you work with?"

"In the present or in the future? I'm not really aware of anyone at the Jeffersonian that I would want to engage in a relationship. Hodgins and Angela are together, and well I have no interest in any of the other scientists that are there."

"I wasn't talking about anyone at the Jeffersonian." Brennan frowned as she moved from his feet and worked up his legs once more.

"I don't work with anyone outside of the Jeffersonian besides you."

"Exactly." Booth opened his eyes and looked at Brennan. She was squinting at him as though he was a specimen on her examination table and he found the look to be somewhat disconcerting when trained on him.

"Are you saying that you want a sexual relationship with me?" Her hands inched closer to the tops of his thighs as she pressed deep circles into his muscles. Neither one turned their gaze away from the other as Brennan waited for Booth's response.

"I'm saying that I want a full relationship with you. I want the whole package Bones. We're almost there anyway, and I think we've both danced around the issue for long enough." Brennan looked thoughtful as she shifted her body and straddled his hips once more. Her hands moved over his torso, not quite with the deep movements as before.

"There are factors to consider."

"We can work through any issues, you know that."

"I guess I'm just a little hesitant because I like what we have Booth. I like the friendship and the partnership. If things didn't work out between us, then it could affect what we already have." Her fingertips grazed lightly over his pectorals and nipples causing Booth to take in a sharp breath. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again.

"I think we've been way past friends for a long time Bones. I don't think we have anywhere to go except to make this final leap." Temperance laughed a little and shook her head.

"You're asking me to take a leap of faith. I don't even believe in faith."

"So you don't believe in faith, but do you believe in me? Do you think I can carry this relationship and bring us to where we need to be?" Brennan sat fully back on his hips and crossed her arms as she let out a breath. She studied the man below her as he held her gaze. If there was one thing she'd always known about Booth it was that he showed how he was feeling in his eyes. He could close himself off to the world, but with her, he never hid his emotions. She knew when he was happy or sad, or frustrated with how a case was going just by looking into his eyes. In this case, she saw his absolute trust of her residing there.

She shifted her weight off of him and as she moved back away, disappointment filled his gaze. The disappointment turned to confusion as she flicked the sheet away from his hips and exposed him, all of him to her.

"Temperance, please tell me what's going on in that head of yours." He made no move to cover himself as her hands settled on his thighs and moved with soft stroked toward his groin.

"Do you remember when I told you that if I couldn't respect the system, that I could still respect you?"

"Yes." He gulped as her delicate hands moved closer to his penis, her nails tickling circles into his flesh.

"Then I think if there is one person in which I would put my faith, it would be you." Brennan swept her palm over his penis, maneuvering it to lay flat against his belly. Booth gulped and closed his eyes, his hands fisting into the covers below him.

"I didn't say everything in order to get sex."

"And I'm not going to have sex with you, but I am going to finish your massage." She smiled when he peeked open one eye to look at her. With gentle strokes, she ran one hand up his length as the other moved over his sac, tugging both in opposite directions as Booth groaned.

"Jesus, that feels really good," he purred as she kept up a steady rhythm. The feel of her hands on him was too much and he could feel himself hardening at the attention. It seemed so wrong to be getting this attention, but damned if he was going to stop it. He knew without a doubt that this act was her confirmation of acceptance to further their relationship or she never would have moved the sheet aside.

Smiling, she wrapped a hand around his shaft and ran her hand up and over his head before repeating the stroke with her other hand. She could feel him growing harder under her touch and increased the pace. Booth raised his hips up to meet her touch, but when he did so, she stopped.

"Booth, let me do this for you please. Just relax and enjoy it," she said as he stilled his hips. She could see his hands fisting the material of the covers he lay on and squeezed his eyes shut. Brennan began the alternating strokes again as she added a swirl of her thumb over the head of his penis. Booth hissed at the added stimulation, tensing as he felt the inevitable orgasm building. His entire body felt coiled and ready to explode.

"Bones, I'm gonna…" He didn't finish the sentence as waves of pleasure buzzed through him and had him shaking. He gasped as the shaking subsided and opened his eyes to look at Temperance. She smiled down at him and leaned down, pressing her lips to his. When she straightened up again Booth shook his head. "Wow, that was…"

"Is that what you would refer to as a 'happy ending'?" At Booth's stunned expression, Brennan started laughing. "I'm just kidding Booth. And just so you know, I expect to have the favor returned."

"I look forward to it." He reached up and pulled her down to his lips once more. Oh yeah, this was one favor he planned to return over and over again.


	14. nooner

Booth sat at his desk flipping through some paperwork and sighed as he checked the clock on his wall for the fifth time in about an hour. The day was going too slow, and while he had cases that he'd been working on, ever since his partner had gone on a sabbatical to help identify remains in Bosnia and Herzegovina. It wasn't as though he couldn't do his job without her help, but it just wasn't the same.

He signed off on another report and tossed it into his out basket. Well, at least his paperwork was caught up. Too bad it left him with more free time until his next case was handed over. His phone chirped, and he answered it without checking the caller id.

"Booth."

"Hey, do you have any lunch plans?" Booth looked at his phone in shock. He checked the id to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"Bones? Where are you?"

"I'm at home. The dig took less time than I anticipated, so I caught an earlier flight home."

"Well, you should have called earlier. I would have picked you up at the airport."

"I'm perfectly capable of making it back to my apartment after a flight, but since I arrived home before expected, I thought that maybe you'd like to come over for lunch?" Both glanced at the digital readout on his computer screen. Eleven thirty. With a smile, he leaned back in his chair and kicked his feet up onto his desk.

"Sure. I can leave here in about half an hour. Is that okay?"

"Of course. It will give me time to prepare everything before you arrive."

"Hmmm, you have to prepare something? What is it, a gift?" Brennan laughed at the enthusiasm in his voice.

"I was talking about food, but I might have a trinket I picked up for you while I was away. I'll see you in a little bit." With that, Brennan hung up the phone. Booth flipped his shut and smiled as he pocketed the cell phone. It looked like it was turning out to be a much better day after all. Things just weren't the same while she was gone. He kicked his feet off of the desk and gathered up all of his finished paperwork to turn in. Everything was caught up for the moment, so he would be able to take a long lunch unless a case came up.

Once he'd turned everything in, he headed for the SUV. He'd be a little bit early, but he didn't that Temperance would mind so much. Tossing his keys in the air, he caught them when he pushed open the door to the Hoover Building. Cold air and blowing snow swept around him as he ran toward his Tahoe. Of course he would have left his heavy coat behind in his rush to leave. When he got to the vehicle, he cranked on the heater and took off for her apartment. His mind whirled about what she could have possibly found for him in Bosnia. Hopefully it wasn't something like a snow globe. He shuddered slightly. Growing up, an aunt of his brought a snow globe back from every city she visited. Granted, the one from South Dakota that featured a jackalope was his favorite, all of those trinkets remained boxed up at his parents' house collecting dust in the attic. Nope, a snow globe was not on his list of souvenir gifts to receive.

He shook out of his reverie as he parked the Tahoe outside of Brennan's building. Wrapping his coat around him, he locked the vehicle and dashed for the front entrance of the building, snow and freezing air blowing around him. Once inside the building, he hurried up to her apartment and knocked.

"You're early," she said when she opened the door. Brennan stepped aside to allow him in and grinned as he took in the place.

"What can I say," he responded with a smile. "I can't resist a home cooked meal."

"It's nice to know how high my cooking ranks in your daily priorities." She closed the door and headed back to the kitchen to finish making lunch. "I was tempted to call you for a ride from the airport, but my father picked me up instead. He just left about five minutes ago."

"You didn't have to cook for me. I mean, you just got back. We could have gone to the diner." Booth stepped into the kitchen behind her and leaned forward to see what she was making.

"I was in the mood to stay in. Besides, I'm not making anything complicated and sometimes it's relaxing to slip into a more domestic role." Steam rose from the baked pasta she'd just removed from the oven. She turned and headed toward her bedroom, glancing back at Booth on her way. "Give me a moment; I want to get the gift I found for you."

"Seriously Bones, you didn't have to get me anything. I'm just glad you're home. I missed you." Booth sat down at the kitchen table, wondering what she could have possibly found for him when she emerged from her bedroom with a small white box trimmed with a little red bow.

"I missed you too. Now open your gift," she said as she handed him the small box. Booth grinned at her as he took it and pulled the little bow off of the box. When he opened it, he looked first at the small gold pendant and then back up at her.

"You got me a crucifix?" He lifted the little gold cross from the box and looked at it. On one side was Jesus nailed to the cross, and on the other, a tiny gold medal. Booth squinted at the saint depicted and swallowed. "Why did you choose St. Philip Neri?"

"I remember you once telling me that after you left Kosovo, you made your way to Medjugorje on a sort of pilgrimage. Since I was in the area, I stopped by St. James Parish and saw this medal in a small shop there. The woman who ran the store mentioned that St. Philip Neri was the patron saint of Army Special Forces, and it seemed somewhat appropriate…" Booth cut her off by kissing her on the lips. Brennan pulled back from him, surprised by the spontaneous action. Her eyes widened as their gazes met. Neither said a word until Booth cleared his throat and turned his attention back to the gift.

"Thank you. This means a lot Temperance." He pulled the small cross out of the box and undid the clasp on the chain to wear it. Brennan watched him as he moved over to a mirror to get another look at the crucifix.

"I had it blessed." Booth glanced back at her, startled. She wrung her hands together and kept her gaze anywhere but on him. "I know how much your beliefs mean to you and I thought that it would be appropriate to have the item blessed if it was supposed to act as some sort of protective totem so…" She didn't continue as she found his lips on hers once more.

As her mind tried to catch up to what Booth was doing, her body reacted. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing her body into his chest as his mouth moved against hers. Thoughts raced through her mind, an inner voice screaming at her to stop and assess the situation. No such luck. She felt too good in his arms to stop.

Booth's mind was reeling. The first kiss was spontaneous, and he'd certainly never intended to do it, but now there was no turning back. Nothing was going to make him give up on what could be something amazing. Hell, she tasted too good to give up. He wanted to get drunk on her flavor alone, take in her scent, that smell of arousal wafting up around them as she tugged at his jacket, trying desperately to pull it from him.

Without relinquishing her lips, he let go of her and fought with the suit jacket until he freed his arms from its grasp and flung it away. He reached for her sweater, grasping the hemline and pulling it up, the desperate kiss finally torn apart. As he tossed her shirt aside, they looked at each other, chests heaving, desire clouding their vision. She seemed to come to her senses first and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her racing heart.

"We shouldn't do this," she said as she tilted her head to the side. Booth brought his mouth to the slim column of her throat and ran his teeth along the skin. Brennan shivered under his touch and moaned as he nipped at her flesh before sucking on it. There was sure to be a mark there in the morning.

"I don't care," he murmured against her skin while he moved from her throat down onto her chest. Temperance gasped and arched up against him as he took one of her tightened peaks into his mouth through the satin of her bra. She dug her fingers into his shoulders, urging him to suck just a little bit harder.

Booth wrapped his arms around her waist again and she let out a small squeal. His hand was cold, and her fevered skin registered shock when it came into contact with the chilled appendage. What would it feel like if he were to slide those cold fingers up inside of her, pumping in and out as he mouth worked on her clit? She squeezed her thighs together as a rush of warmth filled her core.

Cold hands made way for cold floor, shocking her system as she registered that she was no longer standing. She gasped and opened her eyes, catching Booth's gaze. His eyes were no longer the warm brown she was used to seeing, but instead were near black with desire. She watched as he stood over her, pulling off his shirt and tie and undoing the buckle on his pants.

"Booth." Her voice sounded strangled to her own ears. This was the last moment to protest had she wanted to. Instead, she undid the clasp of her jeans with shaky fingers and pushed them down her legs, wriggling to get her feet free. Booth shucked off his pants, underwear and shoes, and as he lay down over her, she giggled.

"What," he asked as he looked down at her. She closed her eyes for a moment and took in a breath before glancing back down at his feet.

"Please, you have to take off the socks." He grumbled, but toed off the socks as he dropped a kiss onto her lips, biting down on her lower lip and sucking it between his teeth. He pressed his growing desire against her, the thin material of her satin panties the only barrier between them.

"You think it's okay to laugh at me," he murmured when he broke away from the kiss. She grasped his shoulders and rolled her hips up toward him.

"Only when you try to keep socks on during sex." She grinned at him and rolled against him again as he bucked forward, pressing his erection against her. He slid a hand down her side and grasped her panties, tugging them down her body and leaving her lower half bare before him. All teasing stopped when he slid into her, her slick walls hugging the length of him until he was fully inside of her. Their gazes met, and neither moved for a moment as they were connected together, bodies touching and filling the other. Then he began to move, slowly at first as each adjusted to the sensations of the other, never losing their eye contact.

Booth lowered his mouth to hers again, tracing her lip with gentle flicks of his tongue as she squeezed her inner muscles around him. He groaned as the steady pressure from her turned into small, fluttering movements. The sound vibrated through him and into Brennan. She raised her hips to meet his thrusts, moaning at the feeling of fullness he created when buried inside her to the hilt. They moved together, frantic and yet matched in both tempo and fierceness. Waves rose up between them, spilling out and washing over them as they cried out.

Brennan dropped her head back onto the floor, panting as the occasional twitch rocked her body. Booth gasped, trying to catch his breath as he looked down at her. The side of his mouth quirked up in a smile when he caught her eye.

"You know Bones, if you wanted to give yourself to me, you didn't have to lure me here under the pretext of lunch and a gift." Brennan smacked his arm and sat up as he rolled off of her.

"Very funny Booth. While I admit that a sexual interlude was not my intention, I did want to make sure you got your present."

"Sexual interlude? C'mon Bones, you need to learn the correct terminology. That right there is what we call a nooner." Brennan cocked her head to one side as she contemplated the word.

"Hmmm, then whenever Angela and Hodgins said they were going to lunch, in reality they were meeting for sex?"

"Yes, although I'm a little shocked that you have to ask." She smiled, and he knew he'd been had.

"Then I think we need to take a page out of their book and have lunch together a little more often."


	15. Object of my Affections

"Hey Bones, you in here," Booth asked as he stepped into Brennan's apartment. He'd just gotten off work and intended to talk her into dinner and dessert. Their relationship was new, and the idea of going out to somewhere besides the diner seemed somewhat off to them, but nonetheless, they were really trying to make their personal relationship seem normal.

Booth could hear something at the back end of the apartment and went to investigate. It sounded like Brennan was up to something and also that she wasn't alone. The door to her bedroom was cracked open just a little, but it was enough for Booth to see what was going on inside. He smiled at the sight of her sitting on the ground with Angela, an old box open between them.

"Oh my god sweetie, you had one of these hats?" Angela pulled the black hat out of the box to look at it. The hat was black and made of felt with a brim running around it. "This is a total Debbie Gibson special."

"I admit that I was a fan of hers. I even went to a concert for my fifteenth birthday." Brennan snatched the hat away from Angela and put it on her head. Out in the hall, Booth smiled at the sight of his girlfriend being so completely carefree. She didn't do it often, but when she did, wow. Brennan became a whole different person when she let down her many defenses.

"Ha, did you have the blue jacket too?" Angela began to rummage through the box again and let out a 'ha' of triumph when she found the blue blazer. "Here sweetie, put this on too." Brennan laughed and slipped into the blue blazer, her eyes sparkling.

"Okay Ange, how do I look?" Brennan spun a bit in a circle showing off the very eighties look. The artist started laughing and jumped up off the floor.

"Hold on, you need a hairbrush." She ran to the bathroom and rummaged for a moment before coming back with the implement. "If you're going to dress like Debbie Gibson, then you have to use the hairbrush slash microphone too."

Brennan took the brush, laughing, and went over to the mirror on her wall. "God, I remember standing in front of my closet doors when I was a kid and just singing along to whatever I had playing on the radio." Brennan laughed and held up the hairbrush.

"Come on Sweetie, let me hear what you've got." She started to clap and Brennan laughed again. After a moment of hesitation, Brennan began to belt out a song. In the room, Angela laughed and sang along with her, but out in the hallway, Booth watched with an affectionate smile.

There she was, the woman he loved more than anything acting like a teenager for the first time in God knows how long. She certainly didn't get the opportunity to act that way when she was that age. He leaned against the wall and kept watching the pair as they sang.

When he'd first met Temperance, he found her completely arrogant and hated the way she seemed to disregard the work that he did, and until he better understood her process, there was a lot of friction. It was their first case as partners however that made him realize that she wasn't an unemotional robot. She cared so deeply for people, especially their victims that the aloofness was a cover.

That seeming distance she put up was one of the first things that endeared her to him. She wanted so desperately to protect herself from hurt that she put up walls to keep others at a distance. He wanted to get past those walls and see the real Temperance Brennan, the one that lived in the deep recesses of her compassionate nature. So he worked at her, slowly digging under the foundations of those walls until the weight of them crumbled.

His attention was brought back to the present as the two women collapsed down onto the floor in a heap, laughing as they did so. After a moment of catching their breath, Angela turned to Brennan.

"I'm happy for you." Temperance turned her head as she pulled off the black hat and set it back into the box.

"Happy for what?"

"I'm happy that you have the life you do. I'm glad that you have Booth, and that the two of you stopped dancing around each other. He's good for you." Brennan smiled at her friend and gave a short nod.

"I know, and I'm glad that he's here." The two sat quietly for a moment before Angela turned again to her best friend.

"What finally did it for you?"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"Well I mean for me and Hodgins, it was the way that he could make me laugh and how he listened. Our first date, we went to the park and played on the swings." Angela sighed and gave a sad sort of smile. Brennan looked at her best friend and gave her a brief hug before lapsing into silence. It was a few moments before she did talk.

"I think the way that Booth has always treated my family is what finally made me realize that he was someone I needed to have in my life. He's never judged them or looked down on them despite their criminal past. He's always just done his job, but shown them respect. How many people would give them that chance? Booth always has, and to me that is the most important thing he's done for me."

"You mean besides sticking around?" A soft smile graced Brennan's face.

"I know he's not going to abandon me. He gave me my family back Ange. He forced me to see that I was the one keeping them at a distance, not the other way around."

"You love him."

"Yes, I do." Out in the hallway, Booth's heart swelled and he took a deep breath to slow the increased tattoo of his heart beat. They'd only been in a physical relationship for a couple of weeks, and certainly weren't at the point of admitting their feelings, or so he thought. Without pause, he pushed the door open and stepped into the bedroom.

"Afternoon ladies," he said as he approached Brennan. She looked slightly horrified as he took in her appearance with a grin on his face. "I came by to see if I could talk you into dinner, but obviously you two have plans…"

"Actually Booth, I have to go run a few errands so she's all yours," Angela said as she stood and dusted off her jeans. "Sweetie, I'll see you at work on Monday." She waved to the pair as she left the apartment, and once the door clicked shut, the couple looked at each other.

"How long were you standing outside that door?" Brennan looked up at Booth, her cheeks still tinged pink. He pulled her in for a kiss and broke away a moment later to look at her.

"I've been standing there long enough Bones." They looked at each other for a long moment, his hands gently stroking the small of her back. She shivered slightly at the gentle caresses and leaned into him. Their lips met again with tenderness that they'd yet to experience between them. His hands wrapped fully around her waist as hers tangled up around his neck, drawing him closer to her.

"Were you there long enough to know that I love you?" She finally said as the languid kiss broke. Booth's eyes crinkled in merriment.

"I was there for that, but more importantly I got to see you belt a mean version of 'Only in my Dreams'." He laughed as she smacked him lightly on the chest.

"Booth!" He picked her up in one motion, making her squeal, and carried her to the bed. As he set her down, he swept a hand up to move an errant strand of hair behind her ear.

"Most important though? I love you right back."


	16. Petting

"Oh come on Bones, you've got to be kidding me." Booth set his beer down on the coffee table and looked at his partner in complete disbelief. She kept her even gaze leveled on him and shrugged.

"I just never saw the benefit of engaging in an activity that wasn't a means to an end. What's the point in doing it if there's nothing to follow it?"

"That isn't the point."

"Really?" Brennan arched an eyebrow at her partner and crossed her arms as she settled back on her couch. "And what exactly is the point if not to reach physical gratification?"

"Well, when you're younger, the point is to see how far you can get before the parent's show back up." Brennan smirked and leaned toward Booth, uncrossing her arms and resting them against her thighs.

"See? The point was to reach physical gratification. It's pointless to engage in any type of foreplay without expecting intercourse to follow."

"That isn't what I said at all and you know it." Booth stood up and paced around the living room just a little bit. He ran a hand down his face before placing it at his waist, his thumb looping under his belt. "Come on Bones, you mean to tell me that you never once just made out with someone when you were a teenager?"

"No. Before my parents left I was somewhat gawky and there weren't any boys interested in me. When I went into the foster system, the rules regarding sexual conduct were explained to me and I felt no compulsion to break them."

"So what, you waited until you were in college and just propositioned someone?"

"You make it sound as though I hired a gigolo."

"Oh my god, you did do just that didn't you?"

"I don't see what the big deal about this is Booth. I was curious about intercourse and my lab partner was a willing participant."

"I'm sure he was." Booth blew out a breath and looked at Temperance, contemplating what he was planning to do.

"What's that supposed to mean? Why would I want someone who was unwilling in my bed?" She looked truly confused. Booth moved back to the couch and sat down next to her. The FBI agent grabbed the remote to her television and turned it on, flipping through the channels until he settled on 'Back to the Future'.

"I'm not saying you'd want an unwilling participant because then that would be rape. How about we just drop this because obviously you're not going to get my point." Brennan glared at him and huffed as she leaned back against the couch cushions. What right did he have to tell her that she wouldn't understand what he was trying to explain? She was a genius for crying out loud, and she had a steep learning curve. She could get anything if properly explained. After a moment of agitated silence, she sighed and looked at Booth.

"Fine, why don't you prove your point?" Booth just glanced at her and shrugged.

"I shouldn't have to Bones. Now how about we just forget it and watch the movie, huh?" He indicated the television and returned his attention to it. Brennan shot him another glare and pursed her lips in annoyance. Fine. If he was going to be that way then fine. She could pretend they hadn't had this discussion and watch the movie with him. It's not like she really expected him to back up his claims. Booth always played it safe when it came to physical contact. Every time she thought he was going to move in and kiss her, he pulled away and the line was reestablished between them.

Round about the time that Marty got sent back to the past, Brennan felt Booth place his arm around her shoulder. She stiffened slightly from the contact because she was still a little bit mad at him, but he either didn't notice or didn't care as he began to draw mindless circles on her shoulder.

Brennan glanced over at him once, but he seemed to not notice what he was doing. Brennan frowned for a moment before settling back into the couch and just a tad bit closer to her partner in the process. His hand wandered just a bit from her shoulder and drew dangerously close to her breast as he kept drawing the little circles on her skin.

She squirmed this time and noticed his smirk from the periphery of her vision. He was doing it on purpose the rat bastard. Well two can play at that game, she thought as she placed her hand onto his knee and squeezed lightly. His hand stilled for just a moment and they both turned to look at the other. There was a questioning gaze in his eyes as she moved her hand a bit farther up his thigh.

"You're playing with fire Bones." Brennan couldn't believe how close they were now that they were looking right at each other. She gulped imperceptibly before letting a smirk slide across her face.

"I believe you're the one who started it Booth." Booth arched a brow at her statement and leaned in just a little bit closer.

"I suppose I did. The question is Bones, are you willing to stoke the flame?" Temperance's eyes widened just a little bit before Booth leaned forward and brought his lips to hers. It was just a light touch in case she wanted to move away, but she leaned into it, deepening the kiss.

Booth turned his body slightly and pulled her closer, tracing her lips with his tongue and nipping at them gently. Temperance sighed and brought her hands up to his hair, running her fingers through the short spikes. She felt his hands creep just under the edge of her shirt and run across her lower back. A shiver ran up her spine and a small moan escaped as she arched in toward him.

Brennan slid one hand down from his neck, trailing it over the hard plains of his chest and settled it on his thigh. She crept her fingers up higher until she brushed them against his arousal. Booth hissed in a breath and shifted his hips toward her as she brushed up his length again.

"You like that," Brennan murmured against his lips before he moved away and kissed a trail to her neck. She tilted her head to the side as he sucked lightly on the skin, a little moan escaping at his ministrations. She had to admit that Booth had a very talented mouth. Why was it again that they'd never been physical with each other? Oh yes, because there was a line. So why exactly were they being physical now? She stopped worrying about it as Booth pushed her down onto the couch and lay over her, his mouth never losing its spot on her neck.

He slipped his hands around her waist and crept them up until he was cupping her breasts. The woman was beautiful and in his mind, perfect. She arched toward him as he brushed his fingers over her nipples, and she could feel the smile on his lips as her pink tips hardened under his talented hands.

Brennan could feel heat radiating from her core as she practically throbbed for her partner's touch. She shifted her hips to alleviate a bit of the pressure and was met by Booth as he ground his body into hers. She moaned again, shifting to meet him, enjoying the pressure he was providing to her throbbing center. She might have denied it before, but Brennan wanted this man.

"Booth, please," she ground out as he trailed his lips down toward her lace covered breasts. How was it that she still had her clothes on? How could he make her feel this way without removing even a stitch of her clothing?

"Please what," he mumbled into her skin before nipping at her straining tip. She arched up toward him, whimpering for him to continue. Booth slid a hand down her abdomen and just under the hem of her yoga pants. Temperance let out a small mewl and squirmed under his touch. When he finally reached her panties, he ran a finger along the waistline before sliding it down to massage her through the material.

Brennan cupped Booth through his jeans, satisfied when he let out a growl and thrust forward into her hand. She squeezed him once before reaching for the button on his jeans. As she popped it open, both of their cell phones went off. Booth lifted his head from her breasts and looked at her. She was panting a she met his gaze.

"If they're calling us both, it has to be a case," Booth said and pulled away from her.

"Maybe we can just ignore them," she said and tried to pull him back toward her. Booth grinned and kissed her one time before reaching for his phone.

"Booth." He climbed off of her and adjusted himself into a more comfortable position. Brennan sighed and sat up, straightening her shirt and pants. When she ran her hand over her neck, she winced. Shit. There was no way she'd be able to hide that from Angela. "Right, we'll be there in a few minutes."

"We've got a case," Brennan said with a note of disappointment in her voice. Booth just laughed at her tone and kissed her as he pulled her up and to her feet so she could get ready to head out.

"You know, that's the first time I think I've ever heard you disappointed about a case."

"I just happen to find other activities a bit more interesting right now." Booth grinned at her.

"And that was my point exactly."


	17. Quickie

_AN: Okay everyone here can blame Bella-Mi-Amore for this chapter. I was having trouble trying to think of something for this chapter and was having a heck of a time. She made the suggestion and this is the result which I just had to write because it was so damned funny. That statement right there should make everyone worry as we all know what happens when I find something funny. Anyway, let me know what you think, and I'll try to come up with something much more worth while for 'R'. I promise._

"Booth, what are you doing," Brennan asked as she came into the FBI agent's apartment. Booth took a gulp of his water and set the bottle down onto the counter before turning to his apartment. He flashed her a smile and held up a bottle to show her.

"I need to get my strength back up, so I picked these up at the General Nutrition Store to help regain some of my muscle mass." Brennan looked at him with a healthy dose of skepticism as she held out her hand for the bottle. Booth plunked it down into her hand and leaned back on the counter in his kitchen. As she read the pills indications, she raised her eyebrows.

"I highly doubt that you've lost so much muscle mass that you'd need to take something like this to help regain it. And anyway, taking supplements that aren't approved by a doctor isn't a wise decision."

"Look, when I got out of the military and had to train to get back in shape for college basketball, I took this stuff and it really helped. I wouldn't be so stupid as to take steroids or anything, but this stuff is natural and anyway the store couldn't sell it if it were illegal, right?" Booth smiled at his partner and took another swig of water. Brennan set the bottle down and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Did you read over the side effects of these pills?"

"They aren't pills, they're supplements. Calling them pills makes it sound like I'm doing something bad, which by the way, I'm not."

"Regardless Booth, you have an addictive gene passed to you from your father and you've shown an amazing ability to be affected by the medications that you take. I would hate for you to take something that could be detrimental to your health."

"It's not going to hurt me. I appreciate the concern and all, but it's unwarranted." Brennan arched her brow again as she looked at her partner. Man, he hated it when she did that. It always made him feel like some specimen to be examined. "What?"

"Obviously you think everything is fine, so I'll cease to argue. You know I'm just trying to give you advice, just like the information on what chemically filled water has shown to do to alligators."

"Bones, my penis isn't going to shrink if I use this stuff. It's not steroids. I told you, I'm not stupid. I'm not going to take something that's going to be bad for me."

"If you say so," she said with a shrug. "I would just hate to think that certain activities could come to an end prematurely if you continue to take these things."

"Jesus Christ Almighty, there's nothing wrong with my...equipment okay? Stop bringing it up."

"I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable Booth, I'm just trying..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know what you're trying to do, and it's not going to work." Brennan considered her partner for a moment and reached for the top button of her shirt. She popped it open and watched as he gulped. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"You just said you knew what I was trying to do. Are you saying that you're wrong with your assumption?" She popped another button open, revealing the white lace of her bra. Booth's eyes widened and he backed out of the kitchen as she walked toward him.

"I...ha, um I don't think this is exactly appropriate Bones."

"What's not appropriate? You and I are both healthy adults and have shown an interest in the other on many occasions."

"Many occasions? What?" She advanced on him, her eyes smoldering and a sexy grin on her face. Lord give me strength he thought as she continued toward him opening her shirt the rest of the way. He could feel himself getting aroused at the sight, but it just wasn't right damn it. If they were going to have sex, it shouldn't happen like this.

"You can't tell me that you weren't aroused when I wore my Wonder Woman costume. I might not be good at reading non-verbal cues, but I do know when a man is appreciative of my appearance."

"I've never said I wasn't appreciative," he said as his knees hit the back of the couch. Shit, no where to go. Buttons completely undone, Brennan shrugged out of the shirt. Booth swore under his breath as he looked at her standing there. She was every man's dream with her creamy skin and firm breasts, all curves and taut muscles.

"Then why don't we just act on the attraction?" She pressed her body up against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't pretend you don't want me." With that, she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. It took a moment for him to respond, but he did with fervor. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him, his very obvious arousal caught between them. Brennan purred a bit and slid one hand down to cup him through his track pants as the kiss deepened and tongue met tongue in a battle for control.

Booth leaned back, taking on her weight as he fell onto the couch. As she adjusted her position to straddle his hips, he slid his hands up her torso and cupped her breasts, flicking his thumbs over her nipples through the lace of the bra. Temperance moaned and rolled her hips over him. Booth hissed at the contact, the pressure feeling too good for this early into the activities.

"You like that," she murmured and rolled her hips again. He watched as she undid her jeans and slid a hand down inside.

"Fuck," he murmured, transfixed by what he was seeing. Temperance bent her head back and moaned as she ran a finger over her center. He felt his balls tighten and it was a moment too late when he realized what was about to happen. "No, no, no."

"You don't like it? Are you sure?" She pulled her hand back out of her panties and brought her fingers to her lips. As she slid the digit into her mouth, she felt Booth jerk violently underneath her.

"God damnit." Brennan smirked and climbed off of him as he turned a deep shade of red. "That's never happened to me before."

"Well, it certainly gives a new definition to the word 'quickie'. Maybe in future you'll put a little more consideration into the supplements you take." Temperance did up her pants and grabbed her shirt from the floor. Booth frowned at her as he got up.

"You're just evil Bones." She put on her best innocent face as she looked back at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about Booth. Now, why don't you go put on something clean and when you get back, we can watch 'The History of Sex' on the history channel. From what I've heard the program is quite informative." Booth opened his mouth to say something, but promptly closed it. It really was no use arguing with her when it was so obvious she was going to win. With a sigh, he turned to head to his room to clen up before enduring more of her special brand of torture.


	18. Role Play

_AN: Okay so originally I was going to go with something kind of romantic and lovey dovey and all that… you know, going the whole 'breaking the laws of physics' route. This however occurred to me and after consulting with my usual bunch of people, Bella-Mi-Amore, Wolfmyjic, BonesDBChippie, Jaed and K. Elisabeth, this is what I came up with. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did._

"So Jack has this really romantic night set up as part of the 'win Angela back' plan," Angela said as she leaned against Brennan's doorway and looked at her friend. "I can't wait to see where he's planning to take me to dinner, so I would really appreciate it if no dead bodies showed up in the meantime."

"I don't exactly have control over that Ange," Brennan said as she turned off her computer and began to gather her belongings. Angela arched a brow at her friend and pointed at Brennan's bag.

"Since when do you get out of here at five, sweetie?"

"It is Tuesday you know."

"Bren, you say that like I should know what it means."

"It means," Temperance said as she stood up to leave with her best friend, "that I have a very well structured man waiting for me at home."

"Shut up! You didn't say anything about seeing anyone. Who is it?"

"We'll talk about it later. For now I have to get home for a night of very satisfying sex." Brennan grinned as Angela hit her on the shoulder lightly.

"You go girl. We'll do lunch tomorrow and you can tell me all about it."

"Fine. I suppose I owe you a few details anyway."

"You think? You've been a little lax on your duties as a best friend sweetie."

"Well I'll try to make it up to you, I promise."

"I suppose that'll have to do for now. I'll see you tomorrow." Both waved as they parted ways to head to their cars. Once Brennan was in her vehicle and on her way home, she picked up the phone and dialed her date.

"Booth." Okay, so obviously he didn't check his caller-id before answering.

"Are you still at work?"

"Hello to you too Bones. I'm fine, thanks for asking." Brennan rolled her eyes even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"You didn't answer my question. Are you still at work?"

"Yeah, I am. I had to finish up some paperwork, why?"

"It's Tuesday."

"I'm aware of that Bones, but what does it have to do with me still being at work or not?"

"Tuesday's role play night." On the other end of the line, Booth snorted.

"We have a night for that?" Brennan could hear him shuffling around papers as he got ready to leave the office.

"Yes, and it's my turn to choose."

"Oh? And what are we pretending this week?" She could hear the laughter in his voice as well as just a hint of arousal. Just hearing that drop in his tone turned her on, and a million scenarios raced through her head, sending warmth down to her core.

"I was thinking that maybe you could be a prison inmate and I'm the guard."

"Yeah I don't think so Bones."

"Oh come on, I could have you up against the wall for a body cavity check."

"No."

"Well then what if I'm a sexy proctologist?"

"What? No. What is it with you and wanting me bent over? Some areas just aren't meant to be…touched that way." Before Brennan could respond, she heard Booth say something along the lines of 'none of your damned business' to someone.

"You never seem to mind when it's me that's bent over."

"That's different 'cause it's you. Look, can we talk about this when we get home? It's kind of hot the most appropriate conversation to have in the Hoover building."

"You know I like to be prepared Booth. It's not like an opportunity is going to present itself like it did when my sink broke." An involuntary flush of heat shot through Brennan as she thought back to that night.

Temperance padded into her kitchen, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. With a yawn, she grabbed the coffee pot to fill with water. As she turned on the water, she shrieked. A spray of water hit her square in the face, making her cough and sputter as she fumbled to turn off the tap. Wiping water from her face, she cursed under her breath. She really didn't want to call a repairman. It's not that she didn't have the money for it, but ever since Howard Epps' invasion of her apartment, she was a bit leery of strangers in her home. That left only one person for her to call. Resigned, she picked up her phone and dialed the number.

"H'lo?"

"I'm sorry Booth, did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, you did. What on earth could you need me at…six thirty in the morning for? Why aren't you still asleep?"

"I'm always up early. I need you to fix my sink."

"And this couldn't wait until a more reasonable hour of the day?"

"No. If there's a problem with something, I like to have it taken care of right away." She heard him sigh on the other end of the line.

"What's wrong with it?" He was more awake now; she could hear it in his voice.

"I turned it on and it sent out a spray of water in my face." There was silence on the other end of the line for just a moment. "Booth?"

"Sorry, I got distracted for a moment. Are you all wet…um I mean all right?" Brennan pulled the phone away from her ear for a moment as if it would tell her that she heard his slip of the tongue correctly.

"Yes, I'm fine, although I'm going to have to change because my shirt is soaked and it's making me a little cold." There was that silence again.

"Um, okay. I'll be over in a little bit; I just need to take care of something first." Brennan smirked, an idea forming in her head. Although she wasn't sure if it would work, she couldn't resist at least giving it a try.

"Okay, I'll see you then." She smiled and hung up the phone. While she could occasionally be a bit obtuse when it came to subtle hints, she wasn't so oblivious as to know when someone was having sexual thoughts about her… She smacked herself in the forehead. That's what he meant when he'd asked her to take off those glasses. Okay, so maybe she was a bit obtuse when it came to Booth, but otherwise she knew a come-on when she heard one. Still grinning, she went to her bedroom to change into something a little more suitable to what she had planned for Booth.

About an hour and a half later, Brennan answered the door with a cup of coffee in her hand for Booth. As the door swung open her greeting died on her lips and her mouth went dry. Booth stood at the door, his hair disheveled. Obviously he decided against styling it, but he looked… damn. He stood with one hand on either side of the doorway, a wife beater on and tight jeans clinging to just the right places. A tool belt sat low on his hips. A slow, sexy grin spread over Booth's face as he looked at Brennan.

"Is that coffee for me?" Brennan nodded and stepped aside to let him in. Handing him the cup, she led him to the kitchen, aware that his eyes were drifting over her ass and legs in the shorts that she'd put on.

"I just don't know what happened," she said as she turned to face him. "I turned on the water and it just went everywhere." Booth looked at Brennan oddly, but didn't say anything about her seemingly innocent persona. "Do you think you can fix it?" Brennan leaned against the counter, her tank top stretching a bit over her breasts. Booth's gaze flicked down for a moment before returning to her face.

"Shouldn't be a problem. Let me just take a look." Temperance stepped away from the counter. As Booth bent over to check out the plumbing, she couldn't help but sneak a peek at his ass, his jeans gripping the muscle in just the right places. She squeezed her thighs together a little in an attempt to curb the desire gathering there. Christ he looked good today, the five o'clock shadow on his face making him seem just a little bit more…

"What was that?" Temperance returned her attention to Booth, not that it had been off of him in the first place.

"I asked you if you turned the water off."

"Oh. Um yes, I did." He looked at her oddly again, this time his gaze wandering down to her thighs as she pressed them together again.

"Great. I'll just get right on you… er, this." Booth cleared his throat and slid under the sink. Brennan's gaze settled down to the area just south of his 'cocky' belt buckle and the bulge pressing against the zipper of the well fitting jeans. Thoughts swirled through her head about what she wanted to do to him. She ran a hand from her shoulder and down onto her breast, circling her finger around the tip of it. Her sharp intake of breath drew Booth's attention and he lifted his head to look at her. His head smacked into the pipe, and a string of curses escaped him as water sprayed down from the busted fixture.

"I thought you said you turned the water off," he sputtered, trying to stop the flow of water. At the sound of Brennan giggling, he slid out from under the sink to glare at her. "You so owe me for that."

"Let me make it up to you then," she said and hopped up on the counter. "But we'll have to hurry because my dad should be home soon." Her statement surprised Booth. He took in her appearance, the way her shorts rode up and her tank top clung to her, and his eyes widened in surprise. She was coming onto him. Not only was she coming onto him, but she was pretending to be some naïve girl that was home alone. Well, if she thought she could throw him for a loop, then she was mistaken. He'd play along and see how far she intended to take this little game of hers.

"I think that can be managed," he said as he pulled the soaked wife beater off and flung it to the floor. Brennan smiled at him and spread open her legs a bit as he stepped between them. He ran his hands along her legs, gripping at the firm muscle before smoothing over her inner thighs.

"I just feel so bad for forgetting to turn off the nozzle under the sink. I just don't have any experience with that."

"Hmm, well it seems to me that you have a lot of experience when it comes to getting wet." Brennan grinned wickedly at him and traced her fingers along the muscles of his chest, enjoying the way they contracted under her touch.

"I'm sure in your line of work you have some experience in making women wet too." Booth groaned and felt his burgeoning hard on grow tight in his jeans. He pressed his hips into hers, grinding up against her as she let out a gasp.

"You'll have to let me know what you think," he said, trailing his hands up her sides and grasping the hem of her tank top. With one swift move, he pulled it from her body and looked at her body. Christ, she was hot.

Brennan felt a surge of heat shoot straight to her core at the heated way he was looking at her body. How was he able to turn her on so much with just one look? She hissed out a breath when he lowered his mouth to her breasts, sucking the tender flesh and nipping at her sensitive nipples. She squirmed against him, arching her back toward him, pushing her breasts into his touch. He skimmed one hand back down her body, brushing it against her core over the seam of the shorts.

"Christ almighty," she gasped as he pressed down on the seam, the pressure causing her to jerk. He chuckled against her breast at her chosen expletive, the vibrations sending shivers over her body. She whimpered and pushed more into his touch. "You're taking to long."

"Well then let me speed it up by all means," he said, laughter prominent in his tone as he stepped away from her to undo the tool belt. What was it she thought, about him wearing that damned tool belt that made him even sexier than he was? She almost expected him to proclaim something about 'more power' and grunt 'oh-oh-oh' while wielding a power tool. It turned her on more than she wanted to admit.

The tool belt dropped to the ground and she shook herself back to reality as he undid his jeans. Needing to catch up, she stuck her fingers into the waistband of her shorts and tugged them down, lifting her hips just enough to shuck them off along with her underwear. As Booth pushed his jeans and boxers down his hips, freeing his rather prominent erection, he took a step back toward her.

"Your belt buckle wasn't lying," was all she said as he settled himself again between her thighs and pushed into her. God, she loved the way he stretched her to her limit, moaning as he pulled back out and thrust in again.

"What?"

"Huh?" She looked around, suddenly aware that she'd been driving and had paid absolutely no attention to where she was.

"Bones, I said we'd talk about it at home and then you said something about my belt buckle. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just hurry home please. I think you might find a desperate housewife there." Booth chuckled at her response.

"I take it I'll need to invest in some more plastic wrap. I'll see you at home Bones."

"Okay, see you then." She smiled and hung up the phone. How quickly could one make a dress out of saran wrap anyway?


	19. Shower

_AN: Okay guys, the next two chapters of this chaptory really pushed my sensibilities to write, regardless of how vague I'm trying to make them. Please be honest about your reactions because I do value all of your opinions. Oh, and on a silly note, I went to the Los Angeles Natural History Museum yesterday with my son and husband and squeed quite loud. The reason for the fangirl reaction is because the Natural History Museum is the building used for the Jeffersonian Institute, so if you're ever in the Southern California are make sure you stop by that fantastic museum for at least a picture. Anyhow, onward we go._

"I'll be so glad to get out of these wet clothes," Booth grumbled as he and Brennan slogged into their hotel room, their shoes squishing loudly as they walked. Both of them were soaked from the sudden rainstorm that struck during remains recovery. While it was an inevitability that they would get rained on while in Florida, land of daily afternoon showers, inundation wasn't exactly on that inevitable list. But that's what they got. After scrambling to retrieve the remains and evidence before it was washed away, they left the scene wet and covered in mud.

"I tend to agree with you I think," Temperance said as she unzipped her jumpsuit and struggled to shrug it off. Booth glanced at her, struggling to avert his eyes from where her tee-shirt clung to her breasts, the lace pattern of her bra showing through the almost transparent material.

"What," he asked, finally pulling up his gaze, but not in time for Temperance to not notice. She arched a brow at him and smiled, amused by the pink tinge on his cheeks.

"I was agreeing with you. You know, I overheard the officer at the scene mentioning that the water table in the area was three feet lower than normal." She finished peeling off the jumpsuit, turning her back to him as she bent over and pulled the wet garment from her legs.

"What does that have to do with anything," he asked, unable to take his eyes off of her. He'd always been fascinated by her curves, and how she just seemed so perfectly formed everywhere. He wondered exactly how those curves would fit up next to him, their bodies aligned just right… He shook off the thought. Now was not the time to be having inappropriate thoughts about his partner. Despite the fact that just a few days ago they'd agreed to try a romantic relationship, they hadn't even gone out on a date. Yeah, he wanted her, and had for a long time but he wanted to do things the right way. It was proving harder and harder to stay away from her, and skin tight soaked clothing wasn't going to make it any easier.

"Well I was just thinking that maybe we should find a way to help conserve water." He looked at her like she'd grown a second head.

"And how exactly are we supposed to do that? Maybe you like taking army showers, but I happen to enjoy mine long and hot." Brennan smirked at him and his choice of words.

"I agree. I like it long and hot. I think we have a problem then."

"How so?"

"Well, we both want to take a shower, and the area is having a bit of a drought, so maybe we should share." Booth looked at her for a moment, opening and closing his mouth.

"I just…I don't know…shouldn't we at least go to dinner first?" Temperance laughed and shook her head.

"You want us to go out like this? Besides, I wasn't suggesting that we have sex right now, just share a shower."

"Bones, I don't know about you but sharing a shower with someone seems way the hell more intimate than I dunno, making love." She looked at him incredulously.

"When you play hockey, do you and your teammates share the showers?"

"Yes."

"Then how is that different from what I'm proposing?"

"It just is okay? You're my partner and a woman and…"

"And I'm in a relationship with you, albeit one that is brand new. I don't see how this is an issue." She crossed her arms and looked at him, waiting for his response. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to come up with a response, but there was nothing he could come back with.

"Fine," he said and Brennan grinned.

"Good. I'll go start up the water and you get out of those wet things." She turned and headed for the bathroom. Booth grumbled a bit despite the fact that his body was already stirring at the thought of finally seeing his partner naked. He'd fantasized about it way too long, and now that the moment was here, he was a little bit nervous. If they were naked together in the shower, how could one thing not lead to another? Booth really wanted to do things the right way with Brennan, to show her what a monogamous relationship could be like, but starting it out like this already wasn't going according to plan.

"Booth, are you coming?" Temperance peeked her head out from the bathroom, and Booth could hear the shower running in the background.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." She nodded and ducked back inside as he began to peel off his soggy clothing. As the last of his clothes landed with a squelching plop on the floor, he headed to the bathroom. He turned the knob and opened the door, staring in awe at the image before him.

The shower had glass doors, fogged up from the steam billowing up from the hot water. Brennan's body glistened as the water cascaded down her curves. Her head tipped back, hot water streamed down over her as she ran her hands through her hair. Booth swallowed, transfixed by the sight. She was gorgeous.

"Damn," Booth said under his breath. Brennan tipped her head back up and glanced at him before pushing open the glass door of the shower. He moved forward until he was in the roomy stall with her, the door shut behind him and heat cascading over and though him. He wrapped his arms around Temperance, pulling her to him as his lips sought hers. Brennan twisted her fingers up into his hair, tugging him closer to her as he nibbled on her bottom lip.

Their skin was slick where it slid against each other, the water minimizing friction. Every slide of their bodies shot bolts of electricity through their systems. Her breasts pressed into his chest, her nipples erect against the contact, while the evidence of his arousal was trapped between them, pressing into her belly.

"I thought we were supposed to shower," Booth panted when he pulled away from her, breathless. Damn the woman could kiss. Her chest heaved as she attempted to catch her breath.

"We are in the shower." Booth gave a lopsided grin and stepped back from her. He could control himself damn it. He reached past her and picked up her bottle of shampoo.

"Then let me help you out a bit." He poured a bit of the shampoo onto his palm and set the bottle down before working it into her hair. She moaned a bit as he worked his fingers through her long tresses. Ever since she was a little girl, she'd loved having people play with her hair, but this was so much better as he leaned down and kissed the column of her neck while he worked the jasmine scented shampoo into her hair. "You like that?"

"Mmmm, feels wonderful," she said as he directed her into the shower spray. The shampoo suds ran down her body and over her breasts as they rinsed from her hair. Opening her eyes to look at Booth, Temperance ran her hands up her torso, sliding them over her firm mounds as he watched, mesmerized by the sight.

"You're a goddess," Booth murmured, unable to look away as her fingers circled around her nipples, pinching them lightly.

"High praise when I'm obviously so dirty," she murmured. Booth snorted and reached for a bar of soap.

"I think I can take care of that," he said and ran the soap over her. He slid his hands over her back, rubbing large circles over her skin, working the suds into her. She moaned at the light pressure, enjoying the feel of his hands on her.

As he reached her waist, he pulled her flush against his body once more, and pressed his arousal in the juncture of her thighs, hoping the motion would relieve some of the ache settling in there. Lower and lower his hands circled, all pretenses of restraint gone as he massaged her flesh, rounding down onto her bottom.

Temperance shifted her hips a bit, her pelvis moving against his erection. She let out a small mewl of pleasure as his shaft slipped between her folds and pressed against her clitoris. Booth leaned down and nipped at the tender flesh of her throat as he gripped her ass in his hands, pulling her in closer.

"Mmm, Booth please," she murmured, tilting her head to give him better access to her throat. He chuckled against her skin, the vibrations traveling down to her very core, making it ache. She shifted her hips again, trying desperately to get some part of him inside of her.

He slid his fingers along the cleft of her ass, sweeping down until he could press a finger up against her. Temperance gasped and jolted as he sank his finger in up to the knuckle. When he began to pulse it in and out, going deeper with each motion, she jolted and gave a small whimper. Booth stilled the motion and pulled his head away from her neck to look at her.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" She shook her head no and reached up to grasp his shoulders, steadying herself. She let out a shaky breath as he resumed the motion

"It just surprised me is all," she breathed. Each motion of his hand sent bolts of sensations to her core. She whimpered again and tightened her thighs against him, trying desperately to relieve some of the building pressure. Booth seemed to sense her need and shifted one leg to separate hers a bit. With his free hand, he grasped one of her legs and hitched it up around his waist before thrusting deep into her.

"Jesus Bones, you're so perfect," Booth rasped out, stilling his motions for a moment as he adjusted to the feeling of her tight walls around him. He eased out of her slowly, thrusting back in to the hilt as her grip on his shoulders tightened.

"Feels so good," she murmured, tightening her walls around his shaft as he began to move, his finger keeping pace with each thrust. Temperance shut her eyes, concentrating on the sensations coursing through her body with each motion. He filled her like no one had, stretching her. She panted as he began to speed up, tightening her leg around his hip in an attempt to stay upright. The dual sensations ripped through her, dragging her closer and closer to what was promising to be an incredible orgasm.

She moaned and dropped her head onto his shoulder as her body began to tense up, small pants following as her nails dug into his shoulders. His steady rhythm was starting to falter as his pace picked up. His own breath came in quick gasps as she tightened further around him. God, it had never felt this way to him, so perfect, so intense.

"Temperance, please look at me," he managed to gasp out, moving in and out of her almost desperately. She gripped his shoulders a little bit tighter and shook her head against his shoulder.

"I can't."

"Please." With what felt like great effort, she pulled her head up and met his gaze. The look of complete adoration mixed in great part with the arousal there sent her over the edge, her body shaking with the release. Booth followed her almost instantly, calling out her name as he came.

They collapsed against each other in the aftermath, trying to regain some measure of strength back. Booth eased out his finger, but was reluctant to move out of her completely. They were joined together; bodies flush from pelvis to chest.

As the water continued to cascade over them, cooling them with its now luke warm temperature Booth finally looked at Brennan with a sad sort of smile on his face.

"I'm sorry," he said, earning a curious look from Brennan.

"Sorry for what?"

"This wasn't how I pictured our first time together. I wanted to be able to romance you a little first." Brennan sighed and laid her head against his shoulder once more, relishing the feel of his strong arms around her.

"Booth, you've done more romancing in our day to day lives than I've ever received from anyone. I don't need any grand, sweeping gestures from you. Just be there for me and that's enough."

"You deserve so much more than that though." She glanced up at him, a brilliant smile on her face.

"What I deserve is you." He matched her smile and brought his lips down to meet hers. This was what he'd been waiting for all the years he'd known her. It was the best compliment he could be paid by anyone. That this beautiful, brilliant, caring woman felt she deserved him was the best thing she could say. He kissed her one more time before reaching around her to shut off the water. He intended to take her to bed and show her exactly how much he appreciated the compliment.


	20. Threesome

_AN: Okay so this was probably one of the hardest pieces I've had to write, strictly from a comfort level. I tried to do this in a realistic manner, but think that the transition to sex is a mite… um not realistic I guess. It was really the only device I could think of that didn't seem completely unrealistic for the three of them, but maybe it's the only thing that really wouldn't work. Oh well, it's that whole suspension of disbelief thing again I guess. As always, I hope you enjoy this and that you let me know what you think at the end of it. One last comment before you go on. The reason I picked the pairing that I did is that I never could picture the usual choice of Angela were this situation to arise. I'll be interested to know if you agree with me._

"Okay, so why exactly am I here Seeley," Rebecca asked as she sat in an easy chair near her ex and his partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan.

"Well, since Booth and I have decided to pursue a relationship outside of a work environment, Dr. Sweets feels that we need to have a sit down with you and get to know each other better." Rebecca looked over at Brennan who had been the one to answer the question.

"Ah. I think I understand. I don't think it would be a problem. Is there anything in particular we're supposed to discuss?" Booth handed a glass of wine to Rebecca and settled back down next to Brennan as he slung his arm around her shoulders.

"Pretty much anything. He just thinks that getting to know each other better won't make things awkward with Parker."

"Okay, so um is there anything you want to know in particular?" Rebecca leaned back in the chair and took a sip of her wine. Brennan did the same before fixing her gaze on the blonde. She picked up a little book on the coffee table and opened it up.

"I thought we could just pick questions and answer them." Rebecca raised her eyebrows and took a sip of wine.

"Well, that's different, but I suppose it serves its purpose. Ask away." After flipping through the book, Brennan cleared her throat and asked the question on the page.

"For a person you loved deeply, would you be willing to move to a distant country knowing there would be little chance of seeing your friends and family again?" Rebecca looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Wow, that's a tough one. I mean, is Parker with me or not? If I loved someone but they wanted me to go with them and he couldn't be with me, there's no way at all that I would move. I can't imagine not seeing him everyday, not being there for him. What about you?"

"I've been so used to being on my own, that moving away wouldn't be too much of a problem for me I think," Brennan said in response. She looked over at Booth and gave a soft smile. "Besides, the one person I would want to be with would be there anyway."

"Aw, gee thanks Bones," Booth grinned. He reached forward and grabbed his glass of scotch and took a gulp. Rebecca looked at the pair and shook her head.

"Dr. Brennan, I have to say that I'm a bit jealous of your relationship with Seeley. You two are so good for each other."

"Well we've definitely had to work at getting to this point."

"I've watched him since he's met you and he's mellowed a bit, definitely." She took another sip of wine before taking the question book from Brennan. After flipping through it for a moment, she read off the question. "If you could change one thing about the way you were raised, what would it be?"

"At this point in my life, I don't think I would change anything. I wouldn't be who I am now if anything was different although I do wish my parent's hadn't run out on my brother and me. I think their presence would have been beneficial for me. I might have been more open to other people if they'd been around."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to have that brought up," Rebecca said.

"No, don't worry about it. This is obviously something I've had to deal with for a long time."

"I don't know how you did it. I honestly can't imagine not having my parents around. They let me be pretty free with what I wanted to do, so I did what I wanted so long as I knew it wouldn't upset my parents."

"I wish I had that. No one really cared when I was in the foster system. There were some nice families, but none of them were really good matches for me." Booth pulled her into his side, a silent gesture of support for her. Rebecca leaned forward slightly and looked at Temperance.

"If you don't mind me asking, how many homes were you in?"

"I was in six different homes in two years. Just before I graduated from high school, my grandfather got me out of the system. I stayed with him until I went to college."

"Wow, that really had to be rough. I can't imagine what that would have been like." Rebecca took a sip of her wine and shook her head. The woman was a lot stronger than she'd given her credit for.

"I've gotten used to it. Humans adapt to the situations they're put in, and I did just that. My parent's disappearance made me who I am today, so I have no regrets about my life."

"Lucky you. There are definitely things I regret about my life."

"Well look where you are now Becca," Booth said. "You have a great job and you have Parker. What could you possibly regret?"

"Nothing I'm going to talk about here. Dr. Brennan, you're right though. Everything I've done in my life has brought me to where I am now, so I guess I'm really grateful for the experiences. Wow, this is all really deep."

"We can change the subject if you'd like," Brennan responded to her. "Is there anything else you'd rather talk about?" Rebecca smiled before she glanced at Booth.

"Well, I suppose we could always talk about Seeley here. I'm sure I could conjure up an embarrassing story or two about him."

"No, absolutely not," Booth said as he stood. He collected their now empty glasses and went to the kitchen to get them all refills.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun. Like that time Parker spit up all over you the first time." Booth peeked out of the kitchen to look at his ex.

"You share any stories about me, then it's open season on you too."

"Fine, fine, no embarrassing stories. So what do we discuss then?" Brennan opened her mouth to speak, but Seeley beat her to the punch.

"Bones, you'd better not say sex!"

XxXxX

"Okay, okay, here's one," Booth said as he flipped through the book of questions. He looked over at Rebecca as he read it off. "How would you react if you were to learn that your mate had had a lover of the same sex before you knew each other?"

"Well, since I'm not seeing anyone right now, then I'll just use you as an example. I think it's laughable to think that you would ever be with another man. If I found out that you had, I'd have been shocked that you were so open-minded."

"I am open-minded; I just don't have any interest in doing anything with a man. That's just wrong." Booth took a long drink of his scotch as Rebecca looked deep in contemplation.

"And I'm sure you'd have no problem with the fact that I've been with a woman before." Booth spit the scotch out and started coughing. He looked up at Rebecca in shock.

"You mean to tell me you've had sex with another woman before?" His head was buzzing from a combination of surprise and alcohol. Holy hell, that was a really hot image running through his head.

"Booth, you had a relationship with her. I would think you would know about her sexual history," Brennan said as she looked at him.

"Are you kidding? Getting him to talk about sex is like pulling teeth. Anyway, as 'Chef' would say, there's a time and a place for everything and it's called college."

"Amen to that," Brennan giggled as she took a drink of wine. They'd been talking for quite a long time, and at this point she wasn't sure how many glasses she'd had. Booth looked at her with a shocked expression.

"You've kissed women before?"

"Booth, I'm a sexual creature, and while I'd never pursue a relationship with a woman, I'm amenable to having sex with whoever can satisfy my needs." Booth looked from one woman to the other, his pants suddenly feeling quite constricting.

"So you two would have no problem kissing each other?" Images flashed through his mind of Rebecca and Brennan touching, their bodies entangled as they moaned. He shook off the thought and watched as Rebecca and Brennan glanced at each other and then shrugged.

"I don't see why not." Rebecca got out of the chair and stepped over to where Brennan sat. She leaned down over the anthropologist and wound her hand into Brennan's hair as their lips met. Booth watched the pair, fascinated as Rebecca touched her tongue to Temperance's lips asking for entry. As Brennan opened her mouth to allow entry, she met the blonde's tongue with her own. A small moan escaped from Brennan and she put her arms around Rebecca's waist pulling her in closer. Rebecca broke the kiss and both women gasped for breath. Booth shifted in his seat to make more room for his rapidly growing hard on.

"Jesus Christ, that was hot," Booth breathed, unable to take his eyes off of the two women. Rebecca just shook her head as she moved away from Brennan.

"What is it with men and seeing two women kiss?"

"It's hot as hell, that's what. You get two good looking, sexy women pressed up against each other, their bodies touching…" Brennan shook her head and rolled her eyes at his response, though on a visceral level, the sensations were different. "Anyway, it's not like you two would go any farther than just kissing."

"Why exactly would you say that," Rebecca asked him as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well, Bones is in a relationship with me and you just don't strike me as the type to take it much farther than a kiss. I do know you enough to know that."

"Hmm, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were daring us to touch each other." Brennan looked at her lover with one eyebrow arched. "Is that what you're doing?"

"Ha, sure why not? I dare the two of you to get each other off." Booth laughed, the idea that either his ex or Temperance would really follow through with the dare seeming ridiculous to him, which was why his eyes widened when Brennan stood and held out a hand to Rebecca. He watched as Rebecca took the proffered hand and followed Brennan to the bedroom.

"Holy Mary mother of God," Booth breathed. He glanced down the hallway, unable to get up off the couch in his momentary shock. As Brennan and Rebecca reached the doorway to the bedroom, they caught each other's lips again, sharing a deep kiss. The two women stumbled into the bedroom, their hands roaming over each other touching and caressing. As the initial shock wore off, Booth followed them into the room, his penis throbbing painfully in the confines of his pants. He never in a million years thought that they would actually do this, and it seemed they were determined to prove him wrong.

As he got to the room, Brennan had Rebecca's shirt off and was smoothing her hands over the blonde's torso, finally settling on her breasts. Temperance circled her fingers around Rebecca's nipples, teasing the little buds until they were tight and pointed. Rebecca skimmed her own hands down Brennan's sides until she was grasping the edge of Temperance's shirt. Brennan paused her manipulations long enough to lose her shirt. The two women met again in a kiss, their bodies pressed together, breasts rubbing up against each other, the contact bringing their nipples to hard points.

"Jesus Christ," Booth murmured as he watched the two women explore each other's bodies. Hands caressed, nails and lips trailed over torsos as their hips met pressing into each other. He reached down to cup his growing erection and adjust it in the tight confines of his jeans. Seeing what was going on before him was definitely a fantasy in the flesh, something he never actually thought would occur. There was just something so hot about two women pleasuring each other… maybe it's because they were so soft and curvy and molded together in such a different way than a man and a woman.

He shook his head as he realized that the women had lost the rest of their clothing and were lying across the bed. How had he missed that process? Temperance smoothed her hands down Rebecca's stomach, her lips chasing the trail with open mouthed kisses. Rebecca arched up into the sensations as her own hands circled her breasts, feeling the weight of them and pulling at her tight peaks.

"I've always wondered what this is like for men," Temperance said, her voice low. The tone washed over Booth as he watched her adjust herself between Rebecca's legs. "What do they think when they pleasure us? Do they think about how we taste?" She spread Rebecca's lips and took a long, slow lick up to her clitoris. Rebecca hissed and bucked her hips toward Brennan's face.

"Shit, that feels good," the blonde moaned as she gripped her breasts tighter. Booth couldn't take it any longer. Brennan's bare ass was in the air, her core exposed to him as she lay between Rebecca's legs, her own hips and legs off the end of the bed.

"Mmmm, you're quite sweet Rebecca." Brennan lowered her head again and pulled Rebecca's clitoris into her mouth and sucked on it. Rebecca moaned and shifted her hips up again.

Booth undid his buckle and his pants, shucking them down along with his underwear. His erection sprang forward, straining outward as he kept his eyes on the two women. He settled behind Brennan and ran his hands over her back and bare bottom. She moaned and leaned back into his touch as the vibrations from the sound traveled out and over Rebecca. The blonde let out a shriek at the added sensation, her hips bucking upwards toward Brennan's mouth.

Unable to resist, Booth slid a finger into Temperance's core. He groaned at the wetness he found there, her arousal beginning to seep out and down her thighs. He thrust his finger in and out, brushing the tip of it over the sensitive inner walls. She moaned again and leaned back into his touch as her own ministrations on Rebecca sped up.

Booth removed his finger and gripped Brennan's hips, thrusting into her to the hilt. He felt her tense around him, her walls gripping him as he began to move.

"Holy fuck Bones, you're so wet tonight," Booth said as he thrust in and out with long, deep strokes. Brennan hummed in pleasure as she ran her tongue along Rebecca's lips and dipping into her core before repeating the path up and out again. Rebecca wriggled under the attention, small mewling sounds escaping her mouth as sensations coursed through her body.

She glanced up once, watching both Brennan and Seeley, each taking pleasure in what they were doing, and she gasped. God, it was so erotic watching the two of them even as Temperance was buried between her legs. Rebecca panted harder as the continued moans coursed vibrations up into her body. She seemed to thrum in return, each one sending a shot of electricity to her core.

Booth thrust harder as he watched the two women, the sexy noises coming from each one of them driving him to a near frenzy. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to last under the circumstances and gritted his teeth as he kept up his bruising pace. He slid a hand around to stroke the sensitive bundle of nerves on Temperance, and she jerked forward, gasping in response.

There was a near synergy to the three of them as each reaction from one cascaded into the other until finally all three exploded, each crying out and collapsing as waves and electricity overcame them. Panting, Booth eased out of Brennan and dropped in a heap on the floor. He stared at the ceiling a long moment as Temperance dropped down next to him. He didn't know what to think about what had just happened. The experience was amazing no doubt, but he couldn't help the niggling feeling of guilt setting in.

"Oh, Seeley, you've got some serious guilt face going on. What's wrong," Rebecca asked as she crawled to the edge of the bed and flopped there where she could see the other pair. Temperance lifted herself up enough to look at Booth and frowned.

"I agree. You look rather perturbed about something."

"I just…" He shook his head and tried to think of the best way to phrase what he was thinking. "I don't cheat."

"I know," both Brennan and Rebecca said at the same time. He looked at them for a second before indicating the three of them.

"Isn't that what this was?"

"Oh, you've got an overdeveloped sense of chivalry Seeley," Rebecca said with a smile. "It's not cheating if it's consensual."

"Booth, to have cheated, you would have had to have had sex with Rebecca, and you didn't. Actually, this was more of a sex chain than anything else." He looked uncertain and Temperance leaned in, capturing her lips with his. Rebecca watched the pair for a moment and got up to get dressed.

"I think we should all just chalk it up to one hell of an experience and leave it at that. It's not like it's going to happen again."

"But won't it, you know, be awkward?" Rebecca shrugged.

"Only if you let it be. I've had sex with you; Dr. Brennan's sleeping with you now. I'm not a stranger, but I respect what the two of you have. It's not going to be weird on my end." Booth offered her a slight smile, not entirely convinced about the awkwardness, but willing to believe his ex anyway.

"Thanks Becca."

"Anytime. Now if you don't mind, I've got to get going. My mom's watching Parker and you know how she gets when I'm running late." She waved to the pair and left them together in the room as she made her way out of the apartment. As they heard the snick of the closing door, Temperance looked back at Booth.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay with everything?"

"No, but it happened and we move on." He wrapped an arm around Brennan, tucking her into his side as they continued to lie on the floor. He wriggled a little to get more comfortable and winced at the twinge in his back. Okay, so maybe the floor was a poor choice for post coital recovery. Temperance leaned in to kiss him once more and pulled herself up to standing before offering him her hand.

"Come on, I'll draw a bath and we can move on in there." Booth took her hand willingly. If the experience taught him anything it was that you always do what Temperance says. If she thought they could move on in the bath, then he'd move on as many times as it took to convince him that nothing would be awkward between the three of them.


	21. Understanding

_AN: Being that I'm totally preggers right now and weep over every B/B declaration of affection no matter how well written, I thought I'd throw this little piece together. I heard this song on the radio on the way home from work and it made me teary because my Bones Tourettes kicked in and I thought it was the most perfect expression of their feelings that I've ever heard. Anyway, this is short but hopefully sweet without being too sappy. Enjoy._

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

_Without saying a word, you can light up the dark_

_Try as I may I could never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing_

_-When you say nothing at all, Allison Krauss-_

Brennan stood on the platform at the Jeffersonian as she looked over a set of remains from bone storage. It had been a full three weeks since Booth's release from the hospital, and while she was worried at first that he'd forgotten who she was, he assured her that wasn't the case. Still the fact that for even a moment he thought that they were married completely freaked her out because he knew her views on marriage and there was no way she would ever…

She shook her head to clear the thoughts whirling around in her head. Needless to say, the thought scared her. That was why for the past three weeks she'd holed up in bone storage hoping that they wouldn't have a case. If there was no case then there was no need to speak to Booth and she could get a better grasp of what she was feeling. Understanding human emotion was never her strong point, and she still found herself at a loss now.

Rationally speaking, she knew that she was attracted to him, but that was never an issue. It would be difficult to not find someone as symmetrical as Booth attractive. He obviously knew he was good looking because he'd even referred to himself as sexy before. Obviously the looks were a non-issue. Angela kept insisting that there was more going on than just attraction though, insisting that she loved Booth. That was ridiculous though. She cared for him, sure. He was her partner and her best friend and she nearly lost him again.

She squeezed her eyes shut before blowing out a breath, her cheeks puffing out to the sides. This had to stop. She had to stop thinking about him. The problem was, in the last three weeks, she came to one very definite conclusion. She missed him. It scared her that she could miss one person so much, and had to remind herself to not call him just to see how his day went. No, she needed time to process, and he seemed to understand, giving her the time and space she needed, just like he always did.

"Ugh, this isn't helping," she voiced to the skull she held in her hand. For a moment she stared into the empty sockets, Shakespeare running through her mind. Alas poor Yorrick, for I knew him Horatio. That was just it though. Okay so the skull wasn't Booth, but the idea was the same. She knew Booth. She invariably knew how he would react to any given situation, and had even begun heeding his advice because she knew he was right. He'd been right about Ian Wexler, and about her foray into dating two men at the same time. He was right about the idea that there was someone out there for her, but why couldn't he just say who it was that was supposed to be there?

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and instantly she knew one other thing. He was standing at the base of the platform, looking at her. Temperance set down the skull and turned around. Instantly she was lost in his warm, reassuring gaze. Everything was so clear to her as she felt herself light up at his smile. She finally understood what everyone else had known for so long.

The noise in the lab seemed to disappear as did everything around her until it was just the two of them, gazes locked and their very beings in orbit around each other.

"Hello," she said and watched as his smile grew. There was no longer any doubt in her mind as to what he was trying to say to her, and she smiled back.

"So, I was wondering if maybe… I don't want us to turn into coffee." Temperance almost laughed at the absurdity of his statement, but understood what he meant. She pulled off her latex gloves and left the platform to head for her office. Booth followed her like she knew he would.

"We'll never be coffee Booth."

"Then you've made up your mind on whatever it is that's kept you away for three weeks?" She turned to face him as she unbuttoned her lab coat.

"I haven't gone anywhere in the past three weeks." Before he could respond, she grinned to let him know she was just joking around with him. He rolled his eyes just a little bit. Of course she'd pick this moment to joke around. "As a matter of fact I think I've finally caught up to what Angela would call my own reality."

"Oh? And what exactly is that reality?" Brennan approached Booth and rested her hands on his chest as if she needed physical proof that he was indeed standing there in front of her. Within an instant his hands were covering hers and if she hadn't been sure before, this would only have confirmed her realization. He looked into her eyes, waiting for her response and she felt a surge of warmth wash over her as she again became lost in the comfort of his gaze.

"I've come to understand that sometimes what you don't say means the world to me."

"And what is it that I'm not saying?"

"Everything that I need to hear." Temperance slipped her hands from under his and wrapped them around his neck. They were so close and yet there was still too much distance between them. As his own arms encircled her waist, pulling her flush against him, she leaned up enough to meet his lips. That simple gesture was enough to let her know that the expression was true; sometimes you can say it best when you say nothing at all.


	22. Voyeur

_AN: So okay, this letter was difficult because I really couldn't find anything that wasn't totally disgusting or just simply naming a biological piece of anatomy for this letter. You don't believe me? Try coming up with words for V and see if you can relate them in some way to intimacy. I mean yeah I could have used something like 'violating the hedgehog' or 'varnishing the flagpole' or even something as simple as vibrator, but really... Anyway, this chapter turned out different than I originally intended it to, so I hope that it was still okay. There wasn't a lot of response to the last chapter of this piece, and I hope that maybe this one will garner a bit more interest. Here's to hoping. Enjoy._

Booth walked into the crowded bar with a look of distaste on his face. It wasn't that he didn't like to go to bars, hell the 'Founding Fathers' was his favorite watering hole back home. The problem here was that this was a decidedly country bar, and he was decidedly not country. Despite the fact that he'd been dressed closer to the part while working on the case, wrangler jeans just weren't his favorites, and neither were the hats and boots. Give him a comfortable tee-shirt and tennis shoes any day over the uncomfortable footwear.

He glanced around the place, wondering why it was that Brennan wanted to meet him here. She'd been conferring with some egghead anthropology professor while in Texas, and he hadn't seen her all day. He sat down at the bar and ordered a whiskey sour while scanning the crowd for his partner. She had to be here somewhere, and knowing her the way he did, she was probably holed up in a corner doing her little anthropology thing. Couldn't she stop working that mind of hers for even a minute and just enjoy a night out?

His gaze settled on the mechanical bull in the corner of the place and he nearly choked on his drink at what he saw. His Bones was looking mighty cozy with her egghead professor, who didn't look too nerdy from this distance. Nope. Instead the man looked tall, muscular, and just the type of dark haired man that Brennan tended towards. Temperance laughed at something the man said and shook her head, though she had a smile on her face. What was going on over there he wondered before their attention was drawn to the mechanical bull.

A burly looking man with sideburns and a seventies porn mustache climbed astride the thing and rode it as it moved. His arm flailed behind him wildly helping him balance on the thing as it bucked around on the arm that controlled its movements. Though he'd only been on it about three seconds, the bucking motion seemed to be too much and he fell off to one side. The crowd surrounding the bull groaned in sympathy as the man got up and made his way gingerly off of the mat.

Booth shook his head as he watched another man climb onto the thing. He wondered what his partner thought about the whole thing. Was she watching with interest, her mind thinking over the history behind bull riding and how it started back in the eighteen hundreds as competitions between the cow hands of rival ranches? Booth snorted and shook his head. He was spending entirely too much time around his partner if he was beginning to go over the history of various things in his head. He turned his attention back onto the mechanical bull as the spectators around it cheered loudly. Apparently the new rider had made it the entire eight seconds needed without falling off. Honestly though, he never understood the appeal of this sort of thing. Rodeos just sort of left him cold when it came to sports. In his mind it ranked somewhere near the running of the bulls and bullfighting, although the latter two were generally considered to be incredibly abusive toward the animals.

Seeley knocked back the last of his drink and again nearly choked on it as he saw Brennan approaching the machine. She glanced back over her shoulder at the egghead and smiled as she gracefully swung her leg up and over the mechanical bull. She gripped the rope handle on the back of the thing and leaned backwards. There was something so incredibly erotic at the way she held herself on the thing, the way her hips rocked to find the best position, and instantly Booth was hard. As the bull began to move, this time much slower than when the two men had ridden it, Temperance's body undulated as she fought to balance on the back of the fake bull.

Booth watched, transfixed as she rocked back and forth, imagining that she wasn't on some mechanical thing, but was instead rocking over him as he drove up inside of her. Her breasts would be free and in easy reach of his mouth as she undulated, and he'd take the opportunity to pull one of her nipples into his mouth and suck hard on it. As it would pearl up into a tight peak, he'd listen to her moan of pleasure and thrust himself up harder into her, letting her know how much the sound drove him crazy.

She'd arch into him, pushing her breast into his mouth as he nipped and sucked on it, his hands gripping her hips as she continued to rock against him. Her breath would quicken, and as her rhythm became unsteady, he would just grip her harder and bring her back even as her body betrayed her and she came, shock waves washing over her, shouting his name as he pistoned to a finish as well.

Booth gulped and shifted uncomfortably as he tried to get a grip on the reactions his body had to even thoughts of her. It was getting harder to control and he knew that he'd have to admit to his feelings soon if he wanted to have any semblance of sanity around her. He got up from the bar after throwing down a few bills to pay for his drink and began to make his way over to her, but froze in his tracks as she swung down off of the bull and into the arms of Egghead. The man pulled her to him and kissed her, but Booth had seen enough. He turned on his heel and left the bar. It would be much easier to be alone than to feel like he was intruding on something between the two of them. Obviously she saw something in the man or she wouldn't have accepted the kiss.

As he left the bar, the hot, sticky Texas air wrapped around him and he punched the side of the building hard, cursing under his breath. Why did he ever think that he had a chance with her when she so obviously wanted men she felt were her equals in some way? There was Peter, the physicist who couldn't tie his own shoes. Everyone knew that the higher the IQ, the less able you were usually able to function in normal society, and that man sure proved that point. He'd thought Bones cold and just used her for the sex. Then there was Michael the overly competitive former professor who used her and then when it mattered most, insulted her ability to connect with other people. He could go on, I mean hell she'd even gone out with his own brother, showing the interest he wished was directed at him so openly toward his brother.

How could she not see what he felt for her? He was pretty damned sure it was written all over his face whenever he was around her, and now here she was seeking out a connection with another freaking squint. Fine, he got it. He just wasn't smart enough for her, or maybe all of this was his own fault and he should have just told her how he felt about her from the very beginning. He knew long before New Orleans, long before Kenton tried to kill her, long before he held a gun on a man who put a hit out on her that his heart was lost to her. Hell, he'd known since they'd had that case in Washington that he had more than just interest in his partner, and it looked like he'd just waited too long for her to realize that maybe they could have something great together.

It was with that thought that he realized he was back at his crappy motel that he made up his mind. If she wanted someone, or rather anyone that wasn't him, then he certainly wasn't going to interfere in her life anymore. She could see who she wanted and do what she wanted in her life and he'd just watch from the sidelines. It was time for him to face the fact that they just weren't meant to be and until he let her go, he couldn't move on and find a future that he wanted. Without bothering to undress, he flopped back onto the bed and closed his eyes.

He cursed under his breath as the only images playing through his head were of his partner riding that ridiculous mechanical bull. It seemed to be on a loop in his mind and it made him feel almost dirty for trying to relive it. It felt like he was watching something intimate, and just the fact that he'd been so turned on by it made him feel like a voyeur. His stomach turned and he groaned as he rolled over onto his stomach. Great, now he was a pervert who got off on watching others when they didn't know he was there. What was wrong with him?

A knock on his motel room door brought him awake, bleary eyed and with a pounding headache. He looked at the clock wondering when he'd fallen asleep before tromping over to the door and wrenching it open.

"What," he barked before feeling a slight pang of guilt when he took in her appearance. Temperance looked like she hadn't slept at all either, and not for any particularly fun reasons.

"Why didn't you meet me at the bar? You said you were going to be there."

"Yeah, well I didn't want to feel like a third wheel or anything." Brennan looked at him oddly before crossing her arms over her chest.

"I was hoping you would have been there. Darren talked me into riding a mechanical bull. I think you would have enjoyed seeing me outside of my comfort zone. You are after all always trying to get me to try new things."

"You looked pretty comfortable to me," he muttered, still standing in the doorway of the room, reluctant to let her in. He felt betrayed, even if there was nothing to feel betrayed about.

"How would you know what I looked like unless you were there?" Brennan paused for a moment as his earlier comment clicked in her mind. "Booth…"

"No, it's okay. You were interested in him and I didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable by crashing the party. You're entitled to a private life, you know?" They looked at each other for a long moment before she sighed.

"Do you mind if I come in? I'm a bit uncomfortable out here." Temperance watched him and as he finally moved aside, she strode in past him, waiting until he shut the door before she turned to face him.

"What are you doing here anyway? I would have thought you two would have continued your evening together."

"He kissed me, but that's as far as I was willing to take things."

"Really, because it looked like the two of you were having a great time over there." Temperance was surprised to hear the hurt in his voice. He was right that she was entitled to a part of her own life that didn't involve him, but he'd never shown any interest in carrying their relationship farther than where it was. No, that wasn't true. He always showed interest, but he never acted on it. It was as if he was waiting on something.

"I'll admit that Darren did express interest in relieving some urges tonight," she said as she ignored the look of disgust on his face. "But I had to tell him that I wasn't interested after he kissed me."

"Yeah, and why was that?"

"Because I was waiting for my partner." The pair locked eyes as Booth waited for her to continue. "How much longer am I going to have to wait for him before I start to think that he isn't interested in me?"

"I'm not sure Bones. Maybe he just wants to be sure that your heart's there. You are partners and that means you meet halfway. He's at the line, but wants to make sure that you're ready for this too because if you denied that there was anything between you emotionally, it would kill him."

"I already told you Booth, I was waiting for you." His mouth quirked up into the tiniest of smiles as he reached forward and took her hand in his. It looked like they both were tired of waiting and it was time to take that next step together.


	23. Wishing

_AN: Okay so I was just watching 'Man in the Fallout Shelter' which has always been my favorite Bones episode, because in my opinion any episode that can make me cry multiple times in under an hour is worth it, and I was inspired by something that Ivy Gillespie says when she visits the lab with her granddaughter. I'll leave you to figure out what line that is said in this chapter is from that episode, but please realize that this is about the intimacy of a relationship, not the sex, so I'm hoping you all like it and that it turned out the way that I hope it did._

Temperance sat by the bedside of her long-time partner, Seeley Booth, listening to the steady beep of the various machines that he was hooked up to. It seemed that they were in this situation far too often with Booth generally being the one to end up on the overnight stays in the hospital. He'd been there after being blown up by her fridge, he'd been there when he was shot by Pam Noonan, and he'd been there after his brain surgery. Somehow, Brennan felt that she should be used to the fact that his job put him in harm's way and that injuries were a part of that job description, but staring at him as he lay in bed, machines beeping around her, she knew that this was something she'd never be able to adjust to.

There was a small knock on the door, and Temperance turned to see who was there. Camille Saroyan, her boss and Booth's long time friend stood there, looking in at the pair, concern evident in her expression.

"Hey Doc, are you sure you don't want me to take over for a little while? I can let him know you were here if he wakes up." Temperance shook her head and turned back toward her partner's still form.

"No, I'll be okay. I want to be here when he wakes up." She heard Cam sigh, but didn't turn back to look at the woman. This was hard enough without seeing the pity in the eyes of others.

"You know that he might not…"

"He's come out of this before, and he'll do it again."

"Fine, I'm not going to argue with you Dr. Brennan, but if you need a break please know that any of us are willing to sit with him." Temperance nodded and reached for Booth's hand as she listened to the sound of Cam's footsteps heading down the hall and away from the room. She looked down at her partner's still form and rubbed small circles on the back of his hand, her heart squeezing at the way it lay limp in her own.

"Booth," she said quietly, leaning in toward her partner as she spoke. "You need to stop doing this, stop being the hero all the time. Logically I know that being protective of others is a part of your nature; it's part of who you are, but there are people who depend on you."

Brennan closed her eyes, willing herself to not cry as he remained unresponsive. It was to be expected in a coma patient, but if there was someone who could pull out of the state, it would be Booth.

"Rebecca brought Parker by earlier today. He wanted to show you the project he and my father worked on for the science fair. I know, you have mixed feelings about him being a scientist, but I think you'd be pretty proud of him. You were his inspiration for his project I think. He was looking at comparisons of emissions for different automobile engines depending on the fuel that they require to run." Temperance turned away from Booth for a moment and caught a glimpse of herself reflecting off of the window. She'd been in the hospital with him since he'd been in the accident and had been somewhat unconcerned with her own appearance during that time. Apparently Cam's concern was more valid than she realized.

She let go of Booth's hand and moved to the bathroom that was attached to his hospital room to straighten up a little bit. As she moved into the small, sterile washroom, she leaned against the wall and took in a breath. Their last time together before he'd left to apprehend a murderer had been in her bathroom. He'd stayed the night, and before either of them could over think the situation, they were in bed together. She traced a hand down from her shoulder, swirling her fingers for just a moment on her breast before sighing and moving to the sink to splash some water on her face. The next morning proved that they were on the same page as he made her body feel in ways it never had while water cascaded down around them. He'd pinned her to the wall, his lips on hers as he buried himself inside of her. Words of love were murmured in her ear as she clung to him afterwards, enjoying the way their slick bodies fit together.

It was amazing to her how Booth had been able to push his way into her life, and that it had happened so much quicker than even she had realized. In the beginning of their partnership, they'd been so at odds with each other, but the one thing that she could always see in Booth was how caring he truly was. He wasn't one to put on a good face, or say something he didn't mean. He never had been.

The Christmas that they'd been quarantined in the lab was the first time that she really noticed his genuine interest in her wellbeing. He was the only person once the quarantine was lifted to make sure she would be okay, and had even invited him to join him at Wong Foo's. Even her best friend, Angela had bolted, not that she blamed the rest of her team. At the time, they all had family, and she was the one that was alone. Booth saw that, and he tried to fix it, even if it was brief.

It took another few years for them to finally move past the fear that held them back from a relationship. He'd been waiting on her the whole time, waiting to realize what it was that he knew all along. While feelings were ephemeral, sometimes they didn't disappear and instead grew stronger, forging deep bonds.

"Damn it Booth," she murmured and headed back to his bedside. The machines continued their steady beeps as if taunting her with his current lack of consciousness. She flopped back down at his bedside and took hold of his hand again. "I can't keep doing this you know. I can't keep ending up at your bedside wondering if you're going to pull through again."

Brennan paused for a moment, waiting to see if she'd imagined the almost imperceptible squeeze of her hand. When she didn't feel anything else, she continued on with a huff of breath looking out toward the window once again. Beyond the reflection of the room cast on the smooth surface of the glass, she could barely make out the night sky as the sun sank down into the horizon. Venus was visible over the roof of a nearby building, and vaguely she could recall making wishes on the first star visible. It was always Venus, she knew and not a star at all, but for just a moment, she wanted nothing more than to have the faith of a child that her wishes would come true.

"You know, you're the first person that proved to me that loved ones do stay. I just…I know you can't really know how I felt when my parents left and then Russ. I never thought I'd forgive my brother for leaving me. Maybe it was foolish of me, especially since he did try to keep in touch; he made the effort and I refused to let him into my life. You brought him back for me. You brought back my family Booth. As much as I thought that I was living the life that I wanted with my career in place, there was so much I didn't know was missing. You gave that to me. You gave me my life back, and I don't want to lose it again because some bastard ran you down in a failed attempt at escape. I just wish that you'd pull out of this, for me. If I'm not enough, then think of Parker. We both need you Booth."

Temperance's heart pounded in her chest as this time she knew the squeeze to her hand wasn't imagined. Glancing down, she found herself staring into a pair of brown eyes she'd missed looking at for several weeks.

"Bones," he rasped, shutting his eyes for a moment at the dryness in his throat. Brennan stared down at him, scared to take her eyes off of him, thinking that his awakening would prove to be her imagination instead.

"Booth." Her relief came out on a sigh as he squeezed her hand once more. She watched a smile slowly form on his face as they continued to hold the gaze of the other. Her heart pounded, knowing that smile was just for her.

"Bones, you'll always be enough." And in that moment she was back to being a small child staring up at the night sky with her mother, knowing that Cinderella and Jiminy Cricket were right. _No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing, the dreams that you wish will come true._


	24. XRated

_AN: Okay so this is called x-rated for a reason. Let me also say that in general, this is still pretty tame compared to what you can find out there in 'M' land, but it was still a push for me to write. Thanks to gawilliams and SuchaGoodGirl for their help in forming the idea, and to SSJL for her interrogation suggestions. I hope you enjoy this, and please let me know what you think. Only two more to go and I put this puppy to bed._

"Hey Bones, can you just put that one away for me," Booth said as he and Brennan made their way into his apartment. They'd had another successful arrest, although this one had been a bit more 'active' than Booth would have liked. He had expected everything to go smoothly, but their suspect didn't feel the same way. Needless to say, Brennan had ended up with one of his guns for the evening. "The case for it is in my closet."

Brennan nodded as he closed the door behind her and began to unload his weapons for storage. Temperance made her way into his bedroom, not paying much attention to the place as she made her way to his closet. She pulled the twenty two from the back of her pants waistline and sat it on a dresser and then opened his closet to look for the case.

Temperance riffled through the closet, pausing briefly at the neat line of shoes in the bottom of the closet and wondering whether or not she should check for anything that Booth would want to remain hidden, but in the end decided that it didn't really matter if he kept masturbatory aids in his shoes or not. Besides, he was a grown man and it seemed ridiculous that he would do something that juvenile at his age. Then again, he was the same person who wore beer helmets and read comic books in the bath tub.

She pushed the thoughts out of her mind as she reached up to pull a box off of a shelf. The gun case was inside, and as she pulled it out, she noticed a small stack of about five DVD cases. Curious about what was in them, she picked up one of the cases and read the title off of the paper insert. 'Miami Spice' it read, but there was no description or summary of what the disc contained. She set the disc back into the box and made a mental note to Google the title and see what came up. With that, she put the gun away and made her way out of the room.

Booth handed her a beer and flopped down onto his couch, running a weary hand over his face. She sat down next to him before clinking her bottle against his.

"To another case solved," Booth said and tipped his head back to drink. They continued in silence until the beers were finished and Brennan stood to leave.

"I thought we were going to finish up the paperwork tonight," Booth commented as she grabbed her purse and keys and headed for the door.

"It's late, and I'm tired, so why don't we just meet at my place tomorrow evening and we can fill out everything then."

"Okay the, I'll see you tomorrow, say seven o'clock?"

"Sounds good." Temperance opened the door and turned to find Booth standing behind her. He gave her a quick hug goodbye and watched until she was safely on the elevator. Brennan made it home, though her mind hadn't been on the drive at all. She was still curious about what was on that DVD she'd found in Booth's closet. She knew that curiosity could get her into trouble, but that wasn't going to stop her from doing a bit of googling before bed.

Brennan got into bed for the evening and plugged in her laptop before opening her favorite search engine. She typed in 'Miami Spice' and hit search. She frowned at what came up. Why on earth would Booth have a DVD about a food festival in Miami in his closet? Something wasn't right with this. She scrolled through a few more pages, but found nothing that would make more sense and put the computer away for the night. Maybe Angela would have a better idea of what the DVD was supposed to be. She'd ask at breakfast the next day.

Temperance woke up early and went for a run before finally getting ready to meet up with her best friend at a local café. Angela looked rather alert for the early hour, a sure sign that her period of celibacy had to be over.

"Bren, sweetie good morning," she chirped as Temperance sat down across from her. "What was it you said about younger men being able to match an older woman's stamina?"

"I'm assuming that statement has something to do with you having sex?"

"You better believe it. Oh my god, I don't think I can go back to men my age."

"Yes, because men your age are so old," Brennan said with a smirk before folding her hands on the small bistro table they sat at. "So I have a question."

"The sex was amazing." Angela grinned until the confused look crossed her best friend's face.

"I deduced that from your level of energy this morning. No, I have a question about something I found in Booth's closet."

"Oh, so what skeletons does he have hidden in there?"

"There are no skeletons in Booth's closet, although I think I'd be pretty worried if there were."

"That's not what I meant. What did you find in the G-man's closet that has you so curious? Oh, did you find his porn stash? Ha, I'll bet he's a total ass man. What was in there, 'Ass Angels I'?"

"Well pornography would make a lot more sense than what I googled last night. I found a DVD labeled 'Miami Spice', but when I looked it up on the internet it came up with a food festival held every year in Miami."

"Sweetie, do you remember that television show from the eighties called, 'Miami Vice'? It had Don Johnson in it?" Brennan frowned for a moment before she nodded.

"I remember that dad and Russ used to watch it a lot."

"Miami Spice was a porn version of that show. I will say one thing about Booth; he has decent taste in porn. I was a bit worried he'd be into the freaky stuff."

"Ange, this is Booth we're talking about."

"I know, but it's always the straight laced ones you have to worry about. That goes for people's sexual preferences and serial killers."

"I hardly think there's anything in common between Booth and a man like Howard Epps." An involuntary shudder ran down Brennan's spine at the thought of the sociopathic killer who'd played games with the entire team.

"Not the point Bren." Angela smirked as she regarded her best friend for a moment. "My point is, I think I finally know a way for you to get agent hot stuff in the sack."

"I told you before that I will not do the friends with benefits thing with Booth."

"Yeah and that was like four years ago, so I'm not buying the excuses any longer. Why you haven't jumped that man sooner, I'll never know, but now's as good as any to move your relationship past 'just partners'." The two women stared at each other, Angela with an eyebrow arched up and a smirk on her face, while Brennan crossed her arms in front of her. After a long moment, Temperance sighed and looked away from her friend.

"Fine. What did you have in mind?"

XxXxX

"Bones, hey, you in here," Booth asked as he knocked on the door to her apartment. It was unlocked, which he hated, and he couldn't hear her in the living room or kitchen.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a moment. Have a seat." Okay, he thought. So she's in her bedroom. He took off his jacket and set his keys down by the door, but before he could sit, she stepped into the room and his jaw dropped. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and she had glasses on. His mind instantly raced to the hellish flight to China, but he pushed the thought aside. There was absolutely no way that she was going to follow through on a joking suggestion he'd made over a year ago, was she? It wasn't just the hair and glasses that caught his attention though. It was the fuck me heels and black trench coat that held his attention.

"Bones, please tell me you have something on under that coat."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She walked up to him, pleased that he still seemed somewhat stunned about her entrance. "You have a few questions that need answering, and I intend to get those answers out of you."

"What are you talking ab…hey." He stopped when he heard the snick of handcuffs closing around his wrist. "Bones…" She wasn't listening however as she pulled his arms behind his back and snicked the other cuff around his free arm. He resisted moving as she tried to push him toward her office, but he was having none of it.

"I assure you that this will go much smoother if you cooperate." She forced him along as he looked at her, rather perplexed.

"Cooperate? Bones, what's going on?"

"I'll be asking the questions tonight. Now sit." Brennan pointed to a chair opposite her glass top desk. Booth sat, curious as to what was going on as she locked the door to the room and moved to sit on the other side of the clear table top. Her desk was strangely devoid of any paperwork, knick knacks or even her computer so that while the piece of furniture was a barrier between them, they could still see each other fully.

"Okay, I'm sitting. What's this all about Bones?" Temperance raised one eyebrow as she looked at him, her hands folded primly in front of her. Never before had Booth felt like he'd been sent to the principal's office, only for said principal to be completely hot.

"You will address me as Dr. Brennan. I will not stand for this familiarity you seem so comfortable with." It was Booth's turn to raise an eyebrow. What exactly was she playing at?

"Alright Dr. Brennan, would you mind telling me why you have me handcuffed in this room?"

"I told you that I'd be asking the questions. Ask another one and you'll be forced to deal with the consequences." Booth squirmed in his seat a little bit. Okay, so he had a pretty active fantasy life and had role played on a few occasions, but something about this little incident was turning him on to no end. Maybe it was the stern way in which she was treating him, or maybe because it was so like the interrogations he loved in his adult film collection. That thought made him pause. When she'd put his gun away she hadn't seen his secret stash, had she?

"I apologize. Please go on." He watched as Temperance played with the neckline of the black trench coat she wore.

"Please state your name and job title."

"You know what my name is."

"Answer the question." Her hands left the trench coat and returned to the desk top. Booth quirked an eyebrow, but didn't comment. He just cleared his throat before responding.

"Okay. My name is Seeley Booth and I'm a Special Agent with the FBI." Temperance smiled just a bit, the corners of her mouth barely turning up as she reached for the belt of the trench coat and untied it before slipping the black coat off. Booth sucked in a breath when he saw the outfit she had on underneath. It wasn't overtly sexy, but with Brennan's curves, the white button up shirt and black pencil skirt managed to cling to all of the right places, fitting her almost like a second skin.

"Very good Agent Booth. How long have you been with the FBI?" She was toying with the edge of that white blouse and Booth couldn't take his eyes off of her hands.

"Thirteen years this month." Temperance reached up to her hair, releasing the auburn locks from the tight bun she'd put it up in. Her hair cascaded down onto her shoulders, and Booth could feel himself starting to stir. Whatever she had going on right now was really hot.

"And how exactly would you describe your behavior while working as an agent for the FBI?"

"My record is exemplary." Temperance frowned and pulled her hair back up into a bun.

"That sounds like an evasion to me Agent Booth. You mean to tell me that you've never broken any rules or any laws while a federal agent?"

"You mean besides shooting a mechanical clown? No."

"I'm disappointed in you Agent Booth. I thought for sure you'd be more honest with me." Not only was the hair back in the bun, but that damned trench coat was back on.

"I am being honest. Outside of shooting the clown, which Dr. Wyatt said was understandable by the way I haven't done anything I wasn't supposed to do." Temperance raised one eyebrow at him again.

"Oh? And what about the earring you picked up in New Orleans from a crime scene?"

"Hey, I wasn't officially working when that happened and you know it. That doesn't count." The coat was back off, but more than that, Temperance looked intrigued.

"So you have no problem with breaking the rules if you aren't working?"

"That depends I suppose. I'd only really break the rules if it was for someone I cared about." He watched as she once again let down her hair.

"And what exactly does breaking the rules entail?"

"Protecting my partner from a crime she didn't commit, working on cases that are technically not under federal jurisdiction because I want justice to be done, do you want me to go on?"

"Well that's a little bit better. Thank you for being honest." She took off the glasses and leaned in a little bit over the table, her cleavage flashing just a little bit where the shirt was open. Booth cleared his throat.

"Anytime Dr. Brennan." He was relieved until the little smirk on her face grew in size. Oh, that couldn't be good.

"Have you ever had sexual thoughts while working?" Booth looked at Brennan for a long time before giving her an answer.

"Yes." He watched her carefully, wondering what she was going to do this time. Brennan slipped off the black heels she wore and Booth found himself disappointed that the really sexy shoes were no longer part of the repertoire.

"I suppose that's to be expected. Have you ever acted on those thoughts?" Oh, that was a tough one. Did he really want to answer that one? He eyed his partner carefully, knowing what the game was, and what was in store. He should stop her really. There was a line after all, but how often really did his thoughts about her venture past that line? He contemplated a moment longer before finally providing an answer.

"Yes." He said it through gritted teeth and watched her unbutton the shirt and slip it off as she hmmed. Jesus H. what was under that shirt? Booth ogled the black leather corset that practically forced her breasts out of the confines of the thing.

"And would that action include masturbating?"

"No." She grabbed the shirt and slipped her arms back through the sleeves.

"What did I tell you about consequences Agent Booth?"

"No, I swear to god Bones, I've never, you know, while working. I swear."

"What did I tell you about your over familiarity?"

"I'm sorry, I meant Dr. Brennan, not Bones." She glanced at him a long time.

"You mean to tell me that you've never relieved an urge on your own while on the job, on a stakeout maybe?"

"I've never been on a stakeout without at least one other person in the car with me, so no." When the shirt came back off, he breathed a sigh of relief. He'd worry about the fact that he was letting this game go a little bit too far later. For now he'd just see how far she was willing to take this.

"Then what did you do to act on those sexual thoughts?" Oh, this was so going to get him in trouble. He squirmed in his seat again and could feel his face heating up.

"I," he started and blew out a breath. He couldn't believe he was actually going to answer the question. "I got a, you know, a blowjob while on a stakeout." Temperance reached for the zipper of the impossibly tight pencil skirt and paused before unzipping it.

"It wasn't Agent Perotta was it?"

"God no. I mean she's cute and all, but no." His quick denial made her feel better, but now she was even more curious. She let go of the zipper and folded her hands back over the desk top.

"Then who gave you fellatio Agent Booth?" He knew that was coming.

"It was Rebecca." Brennan's eyebrows shot upwards. That was not an answer that she'd been expecting at all.

"Booth, do you realize what could have happened if you'd been caught or botched the stakeout because you were too busy having your ex perform fellatio on you? What were you thinking?"

"At the time? Not a whole hell of a lot. Is this little interrogation over because I think it's gone on long enough, don't you?" Brennan frowned at him and leaned back in the chair.

"I'll decide when the interrogation is over Agent Booth." With that, she took off the skirt. Booth sucked in a breath. There was his Bones sitting across from him in thigh high stockings, a black leather corset and dare he even think it, a crotchless thong.

"Oh holy fuck," he breathed as he couldn't take his eyes off of his partner.

"You've been honest with me up to this point, but I'll be curious to see whether or not your candor will remain forthcoming." Brennan got up from her chair, walked to a corner of the office and picked up a cardboard box before returning to her seat. She set the box on the side of the desk and ever so slowly spread her legs open. Booth's attention immediately settled at the juncture of her thighs and the flash of pink lips glistening with arousal. Jesus, he could practically smell it from where he was. His already obvious erection gave a painful throb, and he closed his eyes for a moment to try and gain some control of the situation.

"I really don't think I have anything to hide at this point," he ground out before taking a deep breath. He needed control damn it, and that was fast slipping from him.

"Let's talk about your own personal proclivities Agent Booth. Have you ever used handcuffs while in a sexual situation?"

"Yes." Temperance slid her hands up along her thighs, stopping just short of touching her center. Booth let his gaze stray down to the movement and groaned when she stopped the trip up her legs.

"Interesting. Have you used other implements like a riding crop before?"

"It depends I suppose on what you're talking about. Have I used that other bondage crap? No." Temperance slid one finger along her folds, moaning as she made a small circle around her clitoris. Booth watched her, completely aware of his uncomfortable state. The strain on his erection was beginning to hurt.

"What have you used before?"

"Uhm, feathers, and you know, some of that dust stuff. I've uh brought, you know, um food into play before." He groaned as she slid a finger inside her core and stroked. His own hips gave an involuntary thrust up off of the chair.

"Oh? What type of food have you used during sex play?" Brennan watched as Booth tried hard to get his reactions under control. He was unsuccessful however as he couldn't take his eyes off the movement of her hand. She herself was losing a bit of her cool demeanor with as turned on as the situation was making her as she watched Booth's reaction to what she was doing.

"Well, I've uh always said that ice cream tastes best when eaten off a woman's breasts." He gulped as Brennan moaned and brought her free hand up to her breasts, running a finger along the edge of the corset.

"And that's all you've done? You've never used any toys before?" Temperance stopped caressing her chest and reached into the box. She pulled out a dildo and placed it on the desk top, one finger circling the tip of the thing.

"I never had a need." Brennan regarded him for a moment and figured that he had to be telling the truth there. She had after all seen him naked once before and if what she saw in his bathroom was anything close to his aroused state, then he really wouldn't need anything else to please a woman besides technique.

"Hmm, and what would you say is your favorite part of a woman? Are you a breast man? Do you just think about thrusting your dick in-between a woman's breasts?" Brennan picked up the dildo and slid the thing down into her cleavage, thrusting it in time with her other hand.

"What?" Booth was having a hard time following what she was saying after the word dick slipped from her mouth. Never had he actually thought she'd use the term, and it has his thoughts whirling. At his lack of response, she immediately removed the sex toy and stopped stroking herself, crossing one leg over the other.

"Agent Booth, you are to answer the question."

"What was the question again?" He looked at her rather perplexedly. Where had all of his self control gone to?

"I told you before Agent Booth that I'm the only one allowed to ask the questions. If there's no answer, then there's no pussy." Booth gaped at his partner. Where had his Bones disappeared to? Where was the woman who insisted on using correct terms for everything instead of the more vulgar slang, not that it wasn't turning him on to no end.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear the question."

"I asked you what about a woman turns you on? Is it breasts, legs, what?" She waited for his answer, squeezing her thighs together just a little bit to relieve some of the need she'd built with her little show.

"I'm an ass man," he choked out. So, Brennan thought, Angela was right. She uncrossed her legs and dragged the dildo down the front of her body, finally sliding the tip of it just inside of her center. She let out a moan as she pushed it in farther, adding little pulsing thrusts as it slid inside.

"And have you had anal sex?" Booth flexed his hips, hoping the friction of his clothes against his erection would relieve some of the ache there. Oh the things that were running through his head right now, thoughts of her bent over that damned glass desk as he pounded into her from behind…

"Yes." She smiled, and let out a small mewl as she adjusted her position in the seat to better enjoy the thrusting motions.

"Oh? Top or Bottom?"

"Bones!" Temperance let out a frustrated growl as she pulled out her toy and sat back up in the chair. She took a long look at her partner, noting the slight sheen of sweat that had developed on his forehead and the straining erection in his pants.

"Fine. Are you willing to admit that the line you so conveniently drew three years ago was a stupid idea?"

"Yes."

"And will you admit that as of right now it doesn't exist anymore?"

"Look, if you wanted to cross that line, all you had to do was ask, and anyway I think handcuffing me and locking me in a room with you kind of effectively wiped the damned thing away to begin with."

"So no more 'guy hugs' or talk about there being one perfect person out there for me or conversations about making love that make me ache to have that with you?" Booth opened his mouth to say something, but was honestly unsure as to what needed to be said. Is that what she'd thought all this time?

"I just thought that you weren't you know, interested in me the same way I was with you, so I figured if you could at least be happy with someone good, then I'd be somewhat okay with the fact that you were you know, happy."

"Booth," Brennan sighed and moved around the desk to stand in front of him. "You are what makes me happy." She watched a smile bloom across his face.

"Well then how's about you take these handcuffs off of me and we can work on rectifying the situation." Temperance regarded him for a moment before shaking her head and reaching for the box behind her.

"Maybe later. For now though, I think that you still have a lesson to learn, and as you can see, I have several ways of making you learn it." Booth watched as she dumped the contents of the box onto the desk. Holy hell, he thought as she picked up one of the implements, fingering it as she smiled evilly. He was in for a long night, and damn it, if this was what he had to do to learn his lesson then he'd just have to suck it up and watch.


	25. Yearning

_AN: This one is not a chapter like the last one. I'm pretty proud of it though, and I got a little teary at the end but I'm not sure if it's because it warrants being teary or if it's just the pregnancy hormones rearing their head. Please let me know what you think of this one. I look forward to your comments._

"Booth," Temperance said quietly into the dark room. The thunder storm raging outside was the reason they were sharing a cheap hotel room in the Middle of Nowhere, South Dakota. The room was anything but ideal, and Brennan was fairly certain the place was crawling with roaches, but it was safer than being outside and traveling in the storm.

"What?"

"I'm assuming you're awake because you answered me."

"Yeah well, I'd prefer to be asleep."

"Oh, well then I'll let you get back to that." She heard Booth sigh and felt the bed shift as he rolled to face her.

"No, just ask whatever you were going to ask because not knowing what it is will keep me awake if the damned thunder doesn't."

"I was just wondering if we could talk."

"We always talk. Why are you asking now?"

"Well, I know it's irrational to have a fear of thunderstorms, but it's something I've carried over since childhood and I find that if I talk to someone while it's going on, it takes my mind off of the storm."

"Huh, I never would have pegged you as someone who was afraid of thunder."

"It's not the thunder per se that scares me, but the lightning that precludes it." Brennan stared up at the ceiling, wincing at a particularly bright flash of light outside. The thunder followed almost immediately, cracking loudly over the cheap motel. Booth could feel her tense up next to him and pulled her into his body to offer some sort of comfort.

"And how exactly did you develop a fear of thunderstorms?"

"When I was about eight years old, there was a large storm that hit the town we lived in in Ohio. Dad and mom had us unplug everything so that none of the lights or electronic equipment would short out if lightning struck, and we were all in the living room just watching the flashes of light outside. I got up to use the bathroom and while I was in there, the house was struck and sparks of electricity shot out of the showerhead next to me. I started screaming and raced out of there as fast as I could, but ever since then..." She shuddered at another flash of light outside of the window.

"I used to be that way about spiders." Brennan turned to look at Booth. Even in the dark, she was held in his gaze as he rubbed a comforting hand up and down the side of her arm. "When I was a boy, I woke up one night to this tickling sensation on my stomach. I pulled up the covers and this huge spider was crawling on me. Anyway, I freaked out and my dad came in to see what the heck I was yelling about. Anyway, it took a long time for me to not flinch whenever I saw a spider." Booth chuckled and shook his head a bit. "My time in the Middle East ended that fear. Have you ever seen the camel spiders out there? Those things are freaking huge."

"I do happen to remember encountering them when I was identifying remains in Iraq."

"My first night there, one of those things got inside my tent. I thought if I just swatted at it, it would run from me. The damned thing charged instead. Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is to be a Ranger that is squealing as a foot long spider charged him? I got over that fear really fast." He heard Temperance suppress a laugh and grinned right back at her.

"I can imagine that didn't go over well for you."

"No, it didn't. I earned the less than flattering nickname 'Spiderman' for awhile." Booth chuckled as he thought back to that event. It had taken years to get that name to stop.

"What's your nickname in the FBI?"

"I thought we were past that." Temperance shook her head against his arm.

"You never did answer when Angela asked you all those years ago. Do you have a nickname, because I've never heard one given to you, although I do know that it's one way that males in your field bond with one another."

"I try to stay away from the whole nicknames thing."

"Unless it involves you giving them to other people," Temperance said back to him, earning her a chuckle in response.

"I only give nicknames to the ones I like." Brennan scoffed and pulled away from him to get a better look at his face in the darkness of the room.

"That is not true Booth and you know it, otherwise you wouldn't have called David 'Dick431', or called Rebecca's boyfriend 'Captain Fantastic'. I know the only reason you started calling me Bones was to annoy me, but I've never understood why you kept it up."

"Because that's who you are. You're my Bones."

"Your Bones? What are we dating suddenly? I don't appreciate being referred to as a possession."

"Just like you think that marriage is an 'archaic institution which hinders a woman's individual freedom and has its roots in ownership'. I got it Bones."

"You know, I've never understood why you hold marriage in such high regard. I mean you certainly didn't have a good example of what marriage was, so how can you honestly think it's a good thing?" Booth tensed and gritted his teeth. He knew she wasn't deliberately throwing his parent's rocky relationship in his face, but it still hurt to think about it.

"Yeah, and your parents were a great example of what marriage could be like. You can't tell me that you didn't grow up seeing how much they loved each other."

"My parents were bank robbers living under assumed names."

"Which had absolutely nothing to do with being married to each other. Growing up, could you tell that they loved each other?" There was a pause before she answered him, settling back down next to him.

"Yes, I knew they loved each other."

"So having grown up around such a loving set of parents who were a great example of what a marriage could be like, how is it that you don't believe in the institution?"

"When I was in college I took women's studies courses in conjunction with my anthropology classes."

"That doesn't explain your total distrust in marriage. I could see a 'men are bastards, let's burn our bras in protest' kind of a vibe, but I don't see how it would make you so completely distrusting of marriage. Lots of feminists get married. You know what I think it is? I think the idea of being connected to another person on that level scares you, so you find reasons why it would be an unappealing option." Temperance scoffed at the comment and pulled away from Booth, moving back to her own side of the bed. It was a minute or so before she responded to his comment.

"I still don't see how you think it's such a great thing. Over half of marriages end in divorce. How can you support an institution that has such a high failure rate?"

"You want to know why I believe in marriage Bones? I believe in marriage because it's two people agreeing that they only want to spend the rest of their lives with each other. They want to wake up to them every day for the rest of their lives knowing that there is no one else that could make them feel as loved and fulfilled as that person. You get married to show the world how you feel about that one special person and proclaim that love and commitment in front of your friends and family. That's why I believe in it Bones. It's a partnership. There is no owning of another person unless that's what you turn it into."

"And you felt that way about Rebecca?"

"At the time, yes. It probably wouldn't have worked out in the end, so I can only think that her refusal was a good thing now."

"But you still love her." It wasn't a question. If there was one thing that Temperance knew about Booth, it was that if he committed his heart to someone or something, he'd hold a place for whatever it was forever.

"Yes, I do. You know, she actually gave me the opportunity to ask her again."

"You never said anything about that."

"Yeah, it was right when I had that slip up just before... Anyway, out of nowhere she tells me that she thought I was a great father and a good man and asked if I still wanted to marry her."

"And you said no? But you were renewing your sexual relationship with her."

"I love Rebecca and always will, but she's not the one for me. It just took a while to figure that out." Booth waited for a response from his partner, but she was silent. The storm had moved a distance away from where they were, and the thunder sounded from much farther away. The downpour of rain filled the space around them, and Booth was almost lulled to sleep when Brennan finally spoke again.

"Booth?"

"Yeah Bones?"

"How old were you the first time you had intercourse?" Booth groaned and rolled away from Brennan.

"Why do you always have questions about my sex life?"

"I don't, but I find that I'm curious about where your value system originated. I mean obviously I know that you were in high school when it occurred, but I'm curious about how old you were."

"I was fifteen, and it was with Tracy Horton, my science tutor."

"I would think that someone as sports oriented as you were wouldn't have looked twice at someone interested in science."

"Nah, Tracy was cute, and it's not like I meant for it to happen, it just sort of did. I mean I was in biology and we were studying the human reproductive system and well, one thing kind of led to another. What about you?"

"I was sixteen, and was in my third foster home. My foster brother, Derrek was the most popular boy in school, and I was always amazed that he took the time to talk to me. Most of the kids just made fun of me, but Derrek was different. He was having this birthday party when he turned seventeen, and during the party he pulled me aside and told me how much he liked me, that I was different from the other girls."

"Oh Jesus, he was one of those guys."

"Weren't you?"

"I'll admit that I did play the field a bit in school, but I was never that bad. Let me guess, he tells you how special you are, that you're different from the other girls and that he just can't get you off of his mind. When you're blushing under his complements, he made his move." He felt the slight shift of the bed as she nodded her head.

"He talked me into having sex with him. The only place at the party where we could guarantee that we would have privacy was in the bathroom."

"Bones..."

"It wasn't fun and it hurt and we didn't have protection or anything, and after it was over, he got back to the party, and I heard him joking about it with his friends later."

"I'm sorry Temperance." He reached out to her, but she just shrugged him off his hand. She didn't want his comfort or pity.

"His parents found out about it and I was kicked out of the house and moved onto the next foster home, but not before the indignity of having to take a pregnancy test."

"You weren't, were you?" He could again feel the bed move as she shook her head.

"No, thank goodness. I don't even want to know how that would have changed my life. The administrators made me pay though. The next family I went to was very religious."

"Why would that have been making you pay?"

"I was put there because of my 'sexual indiscretions'. I guess my social worker felt that a more conservative environment would be a good influence on me."

"I'm guessing that it kind of pushed you in the opposite direction."

"Don't get me wrong, the Millers were very kind to me, but I just couldn't see how there could be a God if he was willing to take my family from me. It didn't make any sense to me." Both were silent for a long time, just listening to the pounding rain outside the motel room. The soothing sound of the rain was lulling the pair to sleep, and just before they completely went under, Brennan spoke again.

"Booth?"

"Yeah Bones?"

"How did you know you were in love with Rebecca?" He paused before answering. It wasn't something that he ever really considered and needed a moment to think.

"I don't know that I was ever 'in love' with her, so I can't really answer that. I mean she's a good person, and at the time we were dating, my gambling was at its worse, and she was by my side supporting me the whole time. I knew I cared about her and she obviously cared about me and that just kind of grew into love for me."

"That doesn't really answer the question."

"Okay then, let me ask you this. How do you know that you love your father?" Booth was quiet as he waited for Temperance to answer the question. He smiled a bit when he heard her sigh.

"I just do."

"Exactly. It's not something that you can explain, you just know that you love them."

"Then what's the difference between loving someone and being in love? I've never understood the difference."

"Being in love is wanting to have someone in every aspect of your life. If something happens to you, you want to tell them. You think about them constantly, want to see them, touch them, hell just be with them. It's so intense, but it's worth it."

"So you've been in love with someone?"

"Yeah, I know what being in love is like."

"Then why aren't you with that person?" Booth was quiet for a long time. Temperance held her breath, waiting to hear what his answer to that would be. She couldn't honestly see how any woman Booth was in love with wouldn't return the emotion. He was a good man, knew how to treat a woman, and he was the most loyal person she'd ever met in her life. He let other people thrive and shine while watching from the shadows, and he was most certainly worthy of the love and admiration of others.

"She doesn't return those feelings, but I want her to." Booth rolled over onto his side to look at Temperance. She could feel the weight of his gaze on her, though she could barely see him in the dark. "I want her to love me as much as I do, and it physically hurts to know that she doesn't."

She couldn't speak as he looked at her, just held his intense gaze, neither one of them moving. Thunder sounded in the distance, a reminder of the storm raging around them, and Booth turned away, rolling until his back was to her. Brennan reached out a hand, but hesitated to touch him. She could feel the need in him, and took a deep breath to get her own confusing emotions under control.

"Booth?" She waited to see if he would respond, but under the sound of the rain outside, she only heard the steady sound of his breathing. "I want that too."


	26. Zygote on my mind

Booth sat at his desk going over the paperwork for his latest case when his phone rang. He cringed as he glanced at the caller id. It was Bones calling. For a moment he contemplated not answering the call, but then realized that not answering would certainly cause him grief that he just didn't want to deal with right now. After a couple more rings, he picked up the line and closed his eyes, wondering what she wanted this time.

"Booth."

"I just checked my body temperature and cervical mucous, and both are at an optimum for ovulation." Booth cringed again. God the woman had him exhausted from the number of times they'd 'tried' to conceive.

"Okay, so what is that supposed to mean for me?"

"I need you to leave work and meet me at my apartment now so that we have the best chance at conception." He slumped, defeated.

"Bones, I really have a lot of work to do and can't get away from headquarters right now."

"If I can find the time to take off of work for this, then you can too. The sooner you can get to my apartment, the better." She hung up, leaving him no more room to argue. As Booth flipped his phone shut, he dropped his head down onto his desk. Why did he agree to do this again? Donating his stuff was one thing, but to actually engage in intercourse with her for the purposes of conception while they were just beginning a more personal relationship was insane. Well, not really insane, but it certainly put on a level of pressure he didn't want to deal with at the moment.

Damn Bones and her logical mind too. When he'd made a complaint about the whole arrangement, she simply smirked and pointed out that the Catholic church condoned sexual intercourse for procreation the only acceptable form. Booth knew when he was defeated. He also knew that Bones was the only woman who could have him completely whipped the way that he was. Truth be told, he really was too tired to want to perform for her, because in all honesty that's what it felt like. He was performing for her rather than sharing an intimate experience.

"Hey Booth, the boss wants... what the hell's wrong with you," Charlie Burns asked from the doorway of Booth's office. Booth raised his head to look at the agent and even though it would go against everything he believed in, he wanted to burst into tears over the whole situation.

"Please tell me that I have to stay here through lunch for something that absolutely can't wait and that I'll be here until the early hours of the morning completing an assignment?"

"Um, no. He just wants to know if you've signed up for that training course yet." Charlie watched as Booth's head dropped back down onto the desktop.

"Damn, that means I have to go have sex now." With a sigh he sat up and ran a hand over his face. Charlie just looked on, completely perplexed.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Have you ever been in love? I mean like so in love that you'd do absolutely anything the other person asked of you short of oh I don't know, murder?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Then you won't understand. I'm going now, and I'm not sure when today I'll be back." With that, Booth stood up and headed from his office. Charlie moved out of the doorway to let Booth pass, shaking his head at the normally confident agent.

"Okay, but make sure that you sign up for that class before you go."

XxXxX

Booth made it to Brennan's apartment and paused before putting his key into the lock. Never did he think that sex with Bones would be a chore, but boy was he wrong. Ever since she'd got it back into her head to have a child, their whole lives had changed. At first it was just him insisting that they be all in, no sperm donation without full participation for him as a parent. She was hesitant to agree, but finally decided that having him as a partner in child rearing was a good thing. During the first two attempts at insemination, they grew closer, and finally he talked her into giving them a chance. All in, no holding back from each other. They started dating while still working on the conception of a child, and Temperance got it into her head that they had the best chance if they had sex as often as possible.

You wouldn't think it was a bad thing, but things had moved very rapidly from hot and spontaneous to what was happening today. He was all for nooners, but the way that she was scheduling them took all the sexy right out of it.

Finally, he stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind him. As he trudged back to the bedroom, he couldn't help but wonder what exactly she had in store for them this time. Making his way to the room, he groaned as he pushed the door open.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," he groaned and ran a hand down his face. Brennan lay naked under the covers, her clothes folded on a chair in the corner of the room as she waited for him.

"What's the matter Booth?"

"I can't do this. I can't." Temperance frowned at him from her place in the bed.

"What can't you do?"

"This," he said, indicating her lying there. "I mean what the hell Bones? It looks like I'm just here to service you. How the hell is this sexy?"

"I told you that I'm at my optimal temperature for ovulation, and my cervical mucous is clear and stringy, an indication that I'm at the correct time for conception." Booth shook his head and put his hands at his waist. Obviously she just didn't understand what the problem was.

"I get that, really, but how the hell am I supposed to be interested when it looks like you're planning on leaving money for a job well done when all of this is over? If this is what our love life is going to turn into until you get pregnant then maybe we should just forget the whole thing, because seeing you like this is doing nothing for me."

"Seeing me naked?"

"No. Seeing you set this up like a business transaction." Booth grumbled and leaned up against the dresser. "How did we go from hot and heavy to this?"

"Well, what do you propose we do to solve this? I'm sure I can stimulate you either manually or orally to get you ready for intercourse if that's the problem."

"I don't know Bones. Maybe the problem is that because we went into this relationship while trying to have a child we aren't focusing on each other. Maybe we need to put the whole baby thing on hold for a while and just be us again, because if every time we have sex it's to you waiting for me like this, then it just isn't going to work. I can't get excited about this."

Both were silent as they looked at each other. Booth didn't want to give up the relationship with Brennan, but something had to give as her quest to conceive had finally reached a breaking point.

"So you don't want to have a child with me," she asked when she finally spoke again. Booth moved from the dresser and laid down next to her on the bed. He reached out and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear before answering her.

"I want to have a child with you, but if this is the way we're going to go about it, then I just can't get behind it, do you understand? Why can't we just be together and let nature take its course?" She nodded and Booth leaned in to give her a kiss on the lips. When they pulled apart, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his side. They lay together quietly for a while, fingers laced together and just being there.

"Booth?"

"Yeah Bones?"

"Will you make love to me?" He looked at his partner and smiled before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"So no more of this baby nonsense?"

"I think that maybe we keep the option open, but I promise not to be so demanding in future. I mean if we conceive, fine, but if we don't then I won't try to force the issue."

"That's all I ask. I just want my sexy girlfriend back, the one who likes to surprise me by showing up at my apartment wearing nothing but a trench coat and black stilettos." He grinned at her and kissed her, one kiss leading to another until they began to deepen. Brennan wrapped her arms around him, pulling him over her as their tongues met, sliding across each other sensually.

She had to admit that she did miss the foreplay that had been lacking since she'd made conception a goal. Booth was so good at what he did to her body, and she could feel her skin beginning to tingle as he moved his lips from her mouth down onto her neck, sliding his teeth over the skin and sending shivers over her body. She moved her head to the side to give him better access to her neck and wrapped her arms around him, frowning for a moment as she remembered that he was still fully dressed.

She pushed at his jacket, getting it off of his shoulders as he shrugged it the rest of the way off. When his lips returned to her skin, he trailed open mouthed kisses down onto her breasts before pulling one rosy tip into his mouth and sucking. Brennan arched up into him even as she fumbled with his tie and shirt, determined to get them off of him.

She loved the way that he could make her respond and had thoroughly missed what he could do to her body. It seemed he was right and she had gone a bit overboard with wanting him to perform in order to get pregnant. What he was doing to her now made her entire body buzz with arousal. Her skin flushed and she could feel the moisture gathering between her legs in anticipation of him filling her as only he could.

After lavashing her breasts with attention until her nipples were aching points, he moved further down her body, his fingers invading her core, slipping in and out as he nibbled his way to her belly button, his tongue swirling there for a moment.

"Booth, please," she moaned, her hips arching toward him as he continued to play with her.

"Please what?"

"Let me feel you in me," she murmured, biting down a squeal as he pressed the pads of his fingers into her sensitive walls, sensation shooting up her body. She could already feel herself tensing up for an impending orgasm, but wanted to have the ultimate connection with him as it happened.

Booth pulled away from her to finish undressing, finally ready for her as he settled between her welcoming thighs. He kept his tip just at her entrance, wanting to look at her when they became one.

"I love you," he said when their eyes finally met and he slipped into her warmth, groaning at the feel of her around him. Brennan whimpered and pressed her hips up to meet his as he began to move, their rhythm establishing within a couple of thrusts.

How could she have been turning this into something so clinical? As she looked into Booth's eyes, she could see his love and adoration there. This man, she realized would do anything for her, and it pained her that she'd been disregarding how he might have felt with the situation. They really did just need to spend some time together, learning each other before bringing another person into the equation. They wouldn't be able to connect once a child was there. Their attention would have to be on providing for that new life, and it would affect their sex life. Who knew if they'd be able to be spontaneous in future.

Brennan's brow furrowed as the thoughts continued to swirl in her head. She looked at Booth and could see him concentrating, holding back on his own pleasure to ensure that she reached her peak as well. Oh god, a child would change everything.

"Booth, I don't think I can do this." He looked at her again, eyes glazed over and sweat forming on his brow as he moved in her. He couldn't hold out much longer.

"Can't do what baby," he asked through clenched teeth.

"I don't think I can have a child."

"So you don't want to get pregnant?"

"No."

"Then don't move."

"What," she asked as she shifted under him. He grunted and lost his control, panting as waves of relief swept over him.

"Never mind."

_AN: Well, that's it. All twenty six letters of the alphabet used. I hope you liked this one as it was actually based off of a dream I had. Pregnancy can cause the strangest dreams let me tell you. Anyway, let me know what you think, and I truly hope that you enjoyed this final chapter of Alphabet Soup._


End file.
